


The Perfect Couple

by tdgal1



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Arrow (TV 2012) RPF
Genre: Alternative Universe - No Island, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Humor, Minor Character Death, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Roommates, Tommy is alive, UST, felicity is tommy's sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 61,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8414779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tdgal1/pseuds/tdgal1
Summary: Oliver Queen needs a fake girlfriend, Felicity Smoak needs a job and a place to live.  A deal is forged but how does that work out for them?





	1. I need a girlfriend fast!

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a few unfinished stories like this from several years ago and it stuck in my head. I wanted a finished story so here you go. Posting will probably only be once a week to keep me from overextending. Comments always welcome. One of my awesome readers mentioned it was a little hard to decipher who was thinking what so I edited it and from now on Oliver's thoughts will be in italic. Hope that helps.

Oliver Queen was having a terrible week and the reason was a woman. A woman he did not have nor want. Oliver needed to be in a long-term relationship and that was something he did not do. He did one night stands with different women but he did not connect with any of them except the physical one. There was no cuddling, no grand statements of love, no talk of after and that is how he liked it. Many of the women tried unsuccessfully to tie him down for more. Now he was in a situation where having a relationship was the answer but he was not in one and he did not intend to be in one.

 

Monday morning, Oliver was sitting in a board meeting for Queen Consolidated, his family’s company. He attended many meetings as CEO and board meetings were mandatory. After going through the normal agenda of finance, stock prices, plans for new and upcoming ideas, one of the board members suddenly announced that the CEO needed to be a more respectable representative for the company. This comment turned into a conversation about CEOs with families and how much more they were respected. The result was the subtle but true threat of being removed as CEO if he did not produce a serious girlfriend. The fact that his family started this company and the company was flourishing under Oliver’s control was quickly passed over.

 

After the meeting, he went to his scheduled lunch with his mother. When the board meeting conversation came up Oliver expected some support from his mother but he was sadly disappointed. His mother agreed with the board! Not only did she agree but she then went on to talk about grandchildren and the Queen legacy. Who was going to inherit the company and carry on the name if Oliver did not marry and have children, she asked him. Oliver told her Thea, his sister, was a good bet for that but his mother shot that down. He was the CEO so he was the one who needed to be in a relationship.

 

The day was already ruined when he received a call from his grandmother. She owned a beach house in Florida that his family enjoyed for years. Oliver loved that house and his grandmother had already mentioned that it would be his when she decided to let it go. The call went downhill when his grandmother started talking about his cousin, Jack Dearden, and what a lovely fiancée he had. Jack was a douche who bored everyone with all his accomplishments in life. His fiancée was equally boring. A woman who had no job or outside interests on her own. Oliver’s stomach dropped when his grandmother told him she was reconsidering giving the beach house to him “since he has no family to share it with and not even a serious girlfriend to give her hope” but Jack told her he would bring his children to enjoy the house. His grandmother added that Jack assured her he planned on having children right away. “If only Oliver had a girlfriend so she would have hope” was part of the sentence that ultimately meant that Jack would get his house unless he showed up with a girlfriend.

 

After that conversation, Oliver had enough. Letting his EA know he would be unavailable for the rest of the day, he went to see his best friend, Tommy Merlin. Tommy and Oliver co-owned a bar called Verdant. The Queens and the Merlyns had been friends for decades. Tommy and Oliver grew up together and formed a bond like brothers. Taking one look at his friend’s face, Tommy immediately poured two glasses of scotch and moved to a table.

 

“You look like you need this.”

“You have no idea.”

“What brings you out at 4 in the afternoon needing a drink?”

“You know the beach house, we spent many summers at, that is to be mine?”

"Yes, I love that place and so do you. What about it?”

“My grandmother called today to tell me she is considering giving it to Jack instead.”

“That asshat? Why?”

“Because he has a fiancée and plans on bring his children to the beach house to enjoy but I have no such plans. IF I could show her I had a serious girlfriend to give her hope, she would gladly go back to her original plan and give it to me.”

“Can’t you just pretend to have one?”

“I would need someone to pretend to be my girlfriend for more than a day. I would have to bring her to family events. I have no idea who I would get to do this.”

“Just date someone for a short time. After you get the house, you can break up.”

“That would be too messy. The girl would be hurt and it would cause issues. That is why I stay away from relationships to begin with.”

“Hire someone to do it. Plenty of women who would love to date Oliver Queen and you can afford it.”

“And then find myself on TMZ as the loser who hired a girlfriend? I would be the laughing stock of Starling and the world. No, I can’t take that chance.”

“Don’t you know someone who would be willing to do it that you could trust?”

“Tommy, think of the women I know and you answer that one. I have no women friends, the women I have been with either hate me or want to marry me so that is a dead end.”

 

The same conversation went on between the two friends for the rest of the week. Oliver told Tommy about the board and his mother so a fake girlfriend would be the answer to all his problems but they have not come up with one girl they could trust enough to do the job. By Friday, Oliver was frustrated and tense. He looked forward to dinner with Tommy. Oliver already decided he would can the girlfriend conversation quickly so they could enjoy dinner.

 

Tommy was at the table when Oliver arrived. When he sat down, he noticed three chairs instead of two.

 

“Why do we have three chairs?”

“Oh, someone is joining us. I received news and I am excited tonight. Felicity is coming home and she will be joining us. I hope you don’t mind.”

 

Felicity Smoak was Tommy’s sister. When Tommy was 10, he found out he had a 2-year-old sister. His father, Malcolm, had an affair with a cocktail waitress in Las Vegas. The waitress, Donna Smoak, got pregnant and had a daughter. Malcolm supported Felicity but she lived with her mom. When Felicity was two, her mom died from being in the wrong place at the wrong time. She was helping with a private card party to earn extra money when one of the men claimed someone cheated. A fight broke out which resulted in a gun being pulled. Several shots later, the alleged cheater was dead but so was Donna Smoak. Felicity came to live with Tommy and his father.

 

Tommy fell in love with his new sister immediately. The two-year-old followed Tommy around but Tommy did not mind. At first, Oliver resented her for taking Tommy’s attention but soon learned to accept her especially after his sister was born. Tommy and Oliver “shared” their sisters. Felicity was a strange little girl. Where most girls loved dolls, Felicity loved computers and technology. She had a room where she built computers and gadgets. Strangely, Felicity and Thea were best friends. The two girls were different but each pulled the other into their interests. Thea made Felicity have tea parties and Felicity taught technology to Thea. The last time he saw Felicity she was an awkward 16 year old going off to college. Yes, college. She graduated high school at 16 and went to MIT on a full scholarship. Tommy told Oliver she graduated with a dual Master’s degree at 19 but Malcolm insisted she spend three years in Europe getting “culture” so that would make Felicity 22.

 

“I don’t mind. What is she going to do now that she is back?”

“She is staying with me for the time being. She needs to find a job and a place to live.”

“She’s not staying at the mansion?”

“No, she does not want to live with my father again. I offered for her to stay on my couch but with McKenna there it will be awkward. Hopefully, she will find a job quickly. I love having her but I know all of us will feel uncomfortable if it goes on for too long but I love my sister.”

 

Tommy gets a phone call from McKenna and excuses himself. As Oliver is looking around, a blonde catches his eye. She is gorgeous with her curly blonde hair. She is wearing a form-fitting dress that shows off her perfect body and heels that make her legs go on and on. Tonight was starting to look better and better. He would go up and introduce himself and with any luck and a little of the Queen charm, he could be finding out just how long and flexible those legs are. His luck is changing. This beauty is walking his way. Soon arms are wrapped around him and a voice from heaven says his name. Wait, what?

 

“Felicity” he hears Tommy’s voice just as the blonde pulls out of the hug and turns. Oliver's mind is boggled. _Felicity? This is Tommy’s little sister? This is Tommy’s LITTLE sister. OMG._ Felicity is _the curvy and sultry beauty he was thinking of propositioning? What happened to that awkward 16-year-old and how did this stunning woman show up in her place?_

 

“Ollie, are you ready to order?” Tommy asked with a hard look at Oliver.

“What? Or yes, I am ready.”

 

Dinner orders were placed. Oliver was still trying to get back under control. _He could not have Felicity as one of his one-night stands. First of all, Tommy would kill him plus Felicity…_ He turned his head when he realized Felicity was talking to him.

 

“What is new with you, Oliver?”

“Keep it to business, Ollie.” Tommy warned.

“I meant what is new that I haven’t already read on TMZ.” Felicity laughed and that sound was so sweet to Oliver.

“You know that Tommy and I are partners in a nightclub, right? I am now CEO of Queen Consolidated. That is about it. What about you?”

“I graduated with a dual Masters in computer science and Cyber Security. I have been traveling around Europe for the past three years. I need to get a job and quickly.”

“You should have no trouble getting a job with that resume.”

“You would think but since Malcolm insisted I get culture instead of internships, I have zero experience so it has been rough. I had plenty of offers right out of college but three years have gone by so now it is slim pickings.”

 

Felicity’s phone rang just as Oliver was about to speak. She apologized and picked up stating “Hi Thea” and excused herself.

 

“Ollie, I want to remind you, in case you forgot, that my sister is off limits. I saw the Ollie look on your face when you saw her and no damn way.”

“Tommy, you know I would never do that. I was surprised to see how much she changed. She is certainly not the awkward teen she was when she left.”

 

Felicity came back to the table and apologized again.

 

“I am sorry. I am meeting Thea tonight after dinner. She wants to meet at a club called Poison. Are you familiar with it?”

“That is Max Fuller’s club.” Oliver grunted out.

“Really? I had such a crush on him when I was a teenager. Of course, he never gave me a second look but then most of Tommy’s friends were the same. I was not my best at that time.”

 

Oliver gritted his teeth. That statement irritated Oliver. _Felicity had a crush on Max Fuller. That guy was a tool. He thought Felicity had a crush on him when she was younger, not Max Fuller. What could she see in that guy?_

 

“I will need to go home and change. I am not in club attire at the moment. Anyway, I really need to get a job fast.”

“You are welcome to stay as long as you want, Lis.”

“I know and I love you for it but we both know it will be awkward after a bit.”

 

Suddenly, Oliver had an idea.

 

“Felicity, I think I have the solution to both of our problems. I have something I need help with and you need a job. It is perfect.”

“No, Ollie. This is my sister. No.”

“What kind of help do you need?” Felicity asks warily. With Tommy’s reaction, she can just imagine what help Oliver needs.

“I need a girlfriend for a few months. You pretend to be my girlfriend and you can stay in my spare room at my penthouse. I also have a position in the IT department of QC that I can hire you for. See, we both benefit.”

“Why do you need a girlfriend? From what I remember, you have girls dropping at your feet. Also, we have access to the internet in Europe and I did not see you lacking female company.”

“I don’t want to give someone the wrong impression. I do not do relationships and if I pretended with someone else, they might get the wrong idea. Plus, I need someone I can trust. I don’t want interviews all over that I “hired” a girlfriend. I have a spare bedroom that is not being used.”

“What does this entail? Why do you need a girlfriend who is fake? Or a girlfriend at all.”

“Several reasons. One, the board is threatening to remove me since I am not in a relationship. Two, my mother is wanting a girlfriend for me and threatening to find one and I surely do not want that. Three, my grandmother is threatening to give the FL beach house to my cousin who has a fiancée. I need to show a girlfriend around until these issues are resolved.”

“Well, what about Thea? I don’t want her to think I am sleeping with her brother. Can I tell her the truth?”

“Yes, of course. You would be the perfect fake girlfriend. You are smart, beautiful and above reproach. The board, my mother, and my grandmother would be in heaven if you show up on my arm. Plus, I can have a reason for suddenly having a girlfriend. I have known you my whole life but you came back and we found ourselves attracted to each other. Perfect.”

 

Tommy does not look convinced but Felicity seems like she is going for it. Felicity smiles at Tommy to assure him she will be fine and he sighs.

 

“Fine but you must give up your extracurricular activities. The press will be all over you and your cover will be blown if you are seen with someone else.”

“I just got to town and have no nighttime activities so no trouble for me.”

“Yes, I would not disrespect Felicity that way when she is helping me so I will agree to that.”

“Okay, when do you want to start?”

“You can move in whenever you want. What is good for you?’

“How about next Saturday? That will give us a week to give credibility to our attraction plus you can get all your extracurricular activities out of your system this week.”

“Next Saturday it is. You and Thea can come to Verdant instead of Poison tonight if you want. We will put your name on the list.”

“Thanks, Oliver. We will stop by after Poison. I want to say hi to Max.” Giving Tommy a kiss, Felicity says goodbye and leaves to get ready.

 

“Ollie, I am not sure about this. I don’t want Lis’s reputation ruined by you getting caught with your pants down with another woman. This may be fake to you but the press will not see it that way.”

“I won’t get caught because I will not be doing that. I have way too much at stake to be messing around with this. Felicity’s reputation will be white as snow.”

 

 

Felicity was thinking of what Oliver was offering as she was getting dressed for the club. She needed a job. Tommy was wonderful but sleeping on his couch with his frequent girlfriend visits would suck. She would have a bedroom at Oliver’s. The only trouble was the crush she used to have on him when she was a teen but she was sure she was over that by now. Dressed in a Valentino embroidered-tulle cocktail dress with jewel neckline, black strappy heels with a matching clutch, her hair down and gold jewelry, Felicity felt good about her appearance. She met Thea outside of Poison. They gave their names and the bouncer asked them to wait. A few minutes later, Max Fuller himself came out.

 

“Felicity Smoak? Wow, you have grown up. Please come into the VIP section.”

 

Thea and Felicity ordered drinks and looked down from the VIP section to the club. Max flirted outrageously with Felicity much to the humor of Thea. They danced and caught up on everything. Felicity could not talk to Thea about Oliver with Max around so she enjoyed the music and dancing until Thea indicated she was ready to leave. Max asked for Felicity’s phone number but remembering she was going to be Oliver’s fake girlfriend in a week, she found a way to put him off.

 

They called a cab and went to Verdant. Once again, they gave their names to the bouncer and were shown right in. Spotting Oliver and Tommy in VIP, they walked up.

 

“How was Poison? Did you see Max Fuller?” Tommy asked as he hugged Felicity and Thea.

“It was interesting and Max Fuller wanted to see much more of Felicity.” Thea smirked.

“What?” Oliver turned to Felicity then wished he hadn’t. _What was she wearing? He needed to get laid and quick. What is wrong with him that he keeps having these thoughts about Felicity. He just needs to find a girl and then get under control. Yes, Felicity has changed. Most people do from 16 to 22. He is shocked to see the difference. Soon he will begin to see her like he did when she was a kid running around after him and Tommy. Still, she needs to stay away from Fuller._

 

“Don’t worry, Oliver. I know what we talked about. Speaking of that, Thea sit down so I can let you know what is going on.”

“Oliver asked me to be his fake girlfriend for a few months and I agreed. He needs to convince the board he is a mature adult so I am moving into his guest room. I just wanted to make sure you understood that he is like a brother to me and nothing else is going on.”

 

Thea looked at her brother. Felicity may not know it but Oliver is not looking at Felicity like a sister. He certainly never looked at Thea that way. Ollie needs to step back. She is not going to let Ollie hurt her best friend. She knows Ollie’s stance on relationships and that is not what she wants for Felicity. She shoots Oliver a hard look.

 

“Are you sure this is what you want to do, Lis? It will take up a lot of your time and energy plus Ollie is tough to live with. His bedroom is a revolving door.”

“Hey. Felicity and I already talked about this and there will be no revolving door while she is pretending to be my girlfriend.”

“What about your dating life, Lis? Max was trying to get your number to ask you out.”

“I know. I put him off because of this. I can get with him after Oliver and I fake break up.”

 

Thea nods thoughtfully and the conversation is turned to other things.

 

The next Saturday, Felicity is knocking on the door to Oliver’s penthouse. She has two bags with her for now but will get more as time goes on. Oliver opens the door.

 

“Felicity, hi. Let me show you your room. Is this all you have?” Picking up the bags, Oliver leads her to a room and opens the door.

“Yes, I will bring more things later. I have a bag with clothes and one with my tech. I will go get more later tomorrow.”

“Okay, let me show you around. This is your room with bath, living room, kitchen, gym and my room is right here. Make yourself at home. I have food in the refrigerator but if there is something special you want let me know. Also, I have an interview set with HR for the job at IT for Monday set. It is just a formality“

“Thank you, Oliver. I am looking forward to working at QC. Can you tell me what you expect from me with this girlfriend job?”

“Next Saturday is a charity event that I have to attend. You can come with me. That should get things started. That will be our first official outing as a couple.”

“Okay, so you will be acting as my boyfriend. Do you even know how a boyfriend acts?”

“Yes, I had a girlfriend for a while. I remember I bought her jewelry and other gifts. I took her to these events and we had a lot of sex.”

 

Felicity gives him a wtf look.

 

“Well, I know we will not be having lots of sex. You should expect to hold my hand, let me touch you and kiss me in front of people. You are okay with that, right?”

“Sure. I guess I will go ahead and get ready for bed. The time change has been harder than I planned. Goodnight.”

 

Felicity walked into her new room. As she shut the door, both Oliver and Felicity were thinking the same thing, “This is going to be harder than I thought.”  
.


	2. You don't get to choose your family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity come out as a couple; they have a family dinner; Felicity moves out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know it hasn't been a week but as long as you don't hold me to this schedule, okay? My husband is on a business trip so I had more time to write. I hope you enjoy this chapter. 
> 
> tumblr and twitter tdgal1

Felicity had her interview with human resources and, as Oliver said, it was just a formality. She started working on Wednesday and loved it. Even though it was an entry level position, it was a great start and she had her hands in technology. She mainly answered calls and cleaned porn off executive’s machines right now but it added experience for her resume. During the week, she also brought her things over to Oliver’s little by little. The bedroom she was using was bland but by Friday, Felicity made it her own. She replaced the ivory converter with a bright purple, pink and blue one; she added some decorative pillows; put up some pictures her friend from England painted and put some mementos from friends in Rome and Spain around the room. The room was now bright and cheerful.

 

Felicity did not see much of Oliver that week but he texted her today reminding her that tomorrow night was their big reveal. She was already on the way to meet Thea to get a new gown and accessories for the event and then have dinner. Thea and Tommy were the main things she missed during her absence from Starling. Thea immediately found the perfect gown for her to wear but Felicity was still looking. Suddenly, Thea squealed. Thea walked over to her with a dress. It was white lace with little tiny diamonds. It was sexy but did not show anything to make it look slutty. When Felicity tried it on, she felt like a princess so she went and bought it. She needed the confidence to pretend to be Oliver’s girlfriend. They added silver heels and clutch. Now she was ready to take on the event.

 

Thea was also attending the event so Felicity asked her friend Caitlin if she could come over and help her with her hair and makeup. Caitlin was a friend she met while at college. Caitlin was in Boston at another college at the same time Felicity was at MIT. They met at a frat party neither wanted to go to and have been friends since. When Caitlin graduated, she landed a job with a lab in Starling but Felicity was traveling Europe so they finally reconnected the past week.

 

Oliver saw very little of Felicity this week. He knew she started her new job in IT and was doing great. He spent several nights this week helping Tommy with the inventory at the club after he finished at QC. By the time he returned home, Felicity’s door was closed. Tonight was the night they would appear as a couple and start their fake relationship. When he got home to change, he heard laughter from Felicity’s room. _Felicity’s laughter was contagious and he wondered who was with her and what was so funny._ Shrugging his wandering thoughts off, he went into his room to get ready.

 

An hour later when he emerged from his room, the laughter was still going on. Felicity’s door opened and a brunette walked out. “Hi, you must be Oliver. I am Caitlin Snow, a friend of Felicity’s. She will be out shortly and she will knock your socks off. It was nice meeting you.” Oliver got himself a drink and sat on the couch to wait for his “girlfriend”. A few minutes later, her door opened again and he just stared. Felicity looked beautiful the other night and cute when he saw her this week but tonight she looked ravishing. She could not see him from the angle she was at so Oliver took the opportunity to look her over head to foot.

 

She walked toward the couch and stopped.

 

“Oliver, hi.”

 

“You look beautiful. Are you ready?”

 

“As ready as I’m going to be”

 

On the way down the elevator, Oliver kept his hand on Felicity’s back. He placed it there while they were walking. He helped her into the car and they started driving. When they reached the convention center, he helped her out of the car letting the valet park it. They walked into the hall and Moira immediately walked over.

 

“Hello, mother. You remember Felicity?”

 

“Felicity, you have grown into a lovely young lady.”

 

“Thank you, Mrs. Queen.”

 

“Babe, would you like to get a drink?”

 

“Yes, thank you.”

 

“Mother, if you will excuse us, we are going to find refreshments.”

 

 

Moira nodded but watched them as they walked over to the bar. Oliver pulled Felicity closer to him and placed a kiss on top of her head. Felicity gave him a questioning look but went along with him. That was the scenario for the rest of the night. Oliver kept Felicity by his side playing the loving boyfriend to the max. At one point during the night, Moira came over asking to speak with Oliver.

 

“Are you dating Tommy’s sister?”

 

“Yes, mother. Felicity and I are dating. She recently came back from Europe and we reconnected. She is no longer a nerdy teen but has grown into a beautiful woman. We started to have coffee together and now she is my girlfriend.”

 

“I am so pleased, Oliver. Make sure you bring her by Mr. and Mrs. Hardy and any other board members you see. They cannot be upset with you having such a smart, lovely girlfriend.”

 

 _One down, two to go_ , Oliver thought to himself. Next, he needed to plan a nice weekend to bring Felicity to see his grandmother. He could feel the ocean waves hitting him now.

 

Felicity was quiet on the way home. When they got to the penthouse, she said goodnight and went to her room. Oliver stood for a minute thinking of tonight.

_Everyone adored Felicity. His mother was joyous about his new girlfriend; several members of the board met her and were impressed as much by her knowledge as they were by her beauty. Standing next to her listening to her talk about technical advances, as well as Queen Consolidated, made him feel a sense of pride that she was his girlfriend, at least fake girlfriend. He could not wait until his grandmother met Felicity._

 

 

Oliver started to stop by to see Felicity a couple times a week and take her to lunch. He needed to spend time with her to convince everyone she was his girl. Spending time with Felicity was not a chore. She was smart and witty. He found himself laughing and smiling when he was with her. She had a habit that was adorable. She would babble innuendoes especially when she was nervous. He noticed she only did it when they were alone. She was the perfect girlfriend in public wooing over even the worst doubter. Felicity was like a personal sized ray of sunshine who spread brightness everywhere she went. Tonight, they were going to another gala honoring something or another. Felicity always knew what the cause was and researched the subject so she could ask the questions that needed to be asked and speak to the people involved.

That night, Felicity wore a sky-blue gown that showcased her figure perfectly. The dress had a slit that showed off her long legs. The time she spent in Europe certainly taught her fashion. Her dresses varied to make her appear like a virginal princess to a sultry sex kitten and she looked beautiful in each and every one. Every man in the room had their eye on her as she walked by. After mingling for an hour or so, he noticed Felicity with a group of men around her. He walked up behind her wrapping his arms around her kissing her forehead. She smiled introducing Oliver to the group. He could see the looks of frustration when they realized he was with her and he smiled in pride.

 

“Are you thirsty? Let’s go get a drink.”

 

They got drinks and he walked around with her introducing her to several people including a board member who was on vacation and did not meet her yet.

 

“Mr. Queen, Ms. Smoak, I am having a small dinner party at my home and would like you to come. It is next Friday night. I will email you the details.”

 

After accepting the invitation, Oliver and Felicity left. It wasn’t until he was in bed that he realized he, not only had his arm around her all night but kissed her temple several times during the night.

 

******************

 

Living with Felicity was interesting. She loved all technology and that included television. She loved watching Netflix and she had a weird selection of movies and shows. He found this out one night when they were both home early from work.

 

“What is your favorite tv show, Oliver?”

 

“I don’t watch much tv. I guess I don’t have one.”

 

“You don’t watch Game of Thrones or The Walking Dead?” she asked in a horrified voice.

 

“Never heard of them. What are they? Walking Dead?”

 

“Tonight we are watching both. You must get some pop culture, Oliver.”

 

“Okay, I am game.”

 

 

With that Felicity set up the tv, went to the kitchen to get snacks and put pillows and blankets on the couch. The living room looked like they were having a sleepover. He couldn’t help but smile at her energetic attitude. Sitting down on the couch, she patted the couch next to her. Oliver took that as an invitation and sat down. Jumping up exclaiming she had one more thing to do, she ran into the bedroom. When she came back, she was dressed in a pair of sleep shorts with a shirt that had what looked like zombies on it. Starting the DVR, she put on one of the shows.

 

“Which one is this?”

 

“The Walking Dead. You are going to love it. Oliver, you also have to have popcorn and snacks when you have a movie night.”

 

“Is this a movie night?”

 

Picking up some popcorn and throwing it up in the air where he caught it in his mouth. Felicity giggled. Oliver had to admit he enjoyed this strange show. A show about the zombie apocalypse. The show was good but spending time with this Felicity was fun. Somehow they got closer and closer during the show until Felicity was right next to him. He had his arm around her shoulder and she either did not notice or was fine with it. Screaming during a scene where one of the zombies grabbed the main character, Felicity hid her face in his chest. He pulled her closer to him. Suddenly, she realized how close she was to him and moved over.

 

“I thought you saw this before.” He teased her.

 

“I have but that is still scary”

 

 

They continued watching until he felt Felicity’s hair on his arm. She fell asleep and her head fell forward onto his arm. For a reason, he was not willing to explore, he opened his arm and held her. When the episode ended, he carried her to her room and pulled the comforter over her. Bending down, he placed a kiss on her forehead before closing the door and going to bed.

 

 

The next night, after sending Felicity a text, he went to help Tommy at the club. When he came into the penthouse, he noticed Felicity had her bedroom door open. Walking over intending to tell her good night, he saw Felicity in the bathroom. She was in a pair of red panties and a red bra dancing to music that was coming through her phone on the counter. Knowing he needed to leave and being able to do so were two entirely different matters. She was a vision. Before he could make himself move, Felicity did a dance move that causes her to look in his direction. Blue eyes meeting blue eyes, they both stared for what seemed like hours but was probably just minutes. Felicity was the first one to look away and she quickly closed the door.

 

 

In his bed, Oliver could not get the image of Felicity out of his mind. A wave of desire was running through him as he pictured his hands running up and down that soft skin as he kissed her cherry lips. _No, this was Tommy’s sister. Tommy’s little sister. Hell, Tommy’s little sister had grown up into a desirable, sexy woman who was in her room next door to his._ Deciding he needed a cold shower, he went into his own bathroom.

 

Felicity was afraid to open the bathroom door. Did Oliver open her bedroom door or did she forget to close it? Oliver had never invaded her privacy so it had to be her. He was staring at her and she felt heat go down her body. She could not go down that road. Reminding herself that Oliver was just her friend, she finally opened her bathroom door and closed her bedroom door. Friends, Felicity, friends.

 

*******************

 

 

Felicity and Oliver were getting ready to go to Mr. Barber’s party. The board member sent all the information as promised and tonight was the night. Felicity decided to wear a short dress instead of a gown. It was a not too fancy but nice enough for a dinner party. Oliver had on a gray suit with a red tie. The dinner was a small affair with only 4 couples. Mr. Barber’s date was a young redhead with an extremely short dress that had a plunging neckline. The two other couples were neighbors of Mr. Barber. At dinner, the talk turned to art. There was a local artist who had an art show coming up and his art was the talk of the town. Felicity started talking about different styles of art with Mr. Barber and his friend. Oliver was surprised how much she knew about art and artists. Mr. Barber invited them to attend the art show with them the following evening. Felicity was excited to attend but was careful not to commit Oliver. Mr. Barber, who insisted Felicity call him Hal, stated he would be happy to escort her if Oliver was busy. Oliver admitted he had a previous engagement but the truth was, he had zero interest in an art show. Felicity could go look at pictures with Hal. He seemed perfectly harmless and Oliver was not worried. After making plans to meet outside the gallery, Oliver and Felicity said their goodbyes.

 

The next evening, Oliver walked into the penthouse as Felicity was getting ready to walk out. She looked beautiful, as usual, this time in a green dress that showed off all her curves. She was looking down at her phone as she walked and did not even notice Oliver. He watched as she walked right into his chest. He grabbed her arms so she did not fall over.

 

“Eeep. Oliver, I am so sorry. I was not paying attention. I did not mean to run into you. I really need to remember I live with someone now.”

 

Oliver smiled. This was the first time she even hinted at that moment when he came in and caught her in the bathroom.

 

“I am okay with you forgetting.”

 

He teasingly told her. A blush ran across her face and down her neck. Oliver could not help but stare at where he imagined that blush ran to. Shaking his head, he reminded himself again that this was Felicity, not some girl he could jump into bed with.

 

“I will be more careful in the future. I better get going.” Felicity said in a breathy voice.

 

“Have fun. I will see you later.”

 

 

Felicity was enjoying the art gallery. Hal was pointing out all the paintings and even introduced her to the artist. Jose incorporated photographs with art and it was very interesting. He was a complete character and Felicity enjoyed talking to him. He was a flirt and kept telling Felicity how much he wanted to use her as one of his models. Felicity laughed it off until he asked her very seriously if she would pose for him. She surprised herself when she agreed. She gave him her contact information as he kissed her hand. Hal was happy to see Felicity having such a good time.

 

“Isn’t your boyfriend going to be upset when he finds out you are posing?’

 

“My boyfriend? Oh, Oliver will be fine with it. Sorry, lots going on up here.”

 

The truth was that Felicity had forgotten about her “boyfriend” as she went about enjoying the night. Felicity was the girlfriend of Oliver Queen and she needed to make sure she did not have another slip-up. Being in the gallery with two handsome men flirting with her made her forget all the stress involved with Oliver and her feelings for him. It was good for her to step out of the penthouse and refresh her mind. Oliver was a playboy who wanted quick sex, Felicity was a woman who wanted much more. After he received the beach house and presented himself as a more serious businessman, they would break up and go their separate ways. Naturally, she would still see him since he was her brother’s best friend and the CEO of the company she worked at but they would be back to the way they were before. No more touching, no more kissing and no more of Felicity searching for more under the mask he wore. Now that she was working, she needed to find her own place. She would start looking tonight after she left the show.

 

Felicity spent the next few days looking for a new place. She finally had a list of places that she felt were in safe neighborhoods close enough to work and the layout she was looking for. She asked her boss if she could leave early so she could go and see the places she found and he agreed.

 

Oliver had not seen much of Felicity since the night of the art show. She was leaving early and coming home late. She answered his texts but with more of a yes, no, sure than anything else. Deciding he needed time with his girl, he went down to her office to see if she wanted to go out and have dinner together. Her office was empty and her computer shut down. One of her co-workers noticed him.

 

“Mr. Queen, is there something you need?”

 

“Yes, I was looking for Felicity. Do you know when she will be back?”

 

“I am sorry but Felicity left for the day. Can someone else help you?”

 

“Left for the day? Was she okay?”

 

“Oh, sure. She went looking for a place to live. She said she had a list of places and she would go see all three tonight and make a choice. Felicity is super organized like that. Do you need help with something?”

 

“No, thank you. Have a nice night.”

 

Oliver was pulling out his phone as he was walking to the elevator. It went to voice mail when he called. He received a text a few minutes later.

 

FS: Sorry, I was on the phone. What’s up?

 

OQ: Are you looking for a new place? Why?

 

FS: Oliver, I was living there on a temporary basis. I should have done this weeks ago. I am sorry I waited. You will have your privacy back soon. :-)

 

 

Sitting in his car, a thought suddenly popped into his head. _He did not want his privacy back. He liked having Felicity there. Things would change once she moved out. No more movie nights, no more take out talking and laughing and no more chances that she might forget to close her door again. No, this was good. He needed to step back from this and get his attention back where it should be. This was just a part that she was playing to help him. Oliver Queen did not do relationships and he could not have a one-night stand with Felicity. Even if he tried, she would shoot him down._

 

Felicity found an adorable townhouse not far from Queen Consolidated. She signed the lease and got the key. She could move in right away and fortunately, she did not have much to move. She needed furniture so that was her priority. She would go furniture shopping tomorrow and, hopefully, find what she wanted and have it delivered so she could move in by this weekend. A little sadness went through her at the idea of leaving Oliver and his penthouse but this was best for everyone involved. She knew this day was coming and here it was. Since she was still playing the girlfriend part, she would still see Oliver but she could start distancing herself from the hope he would change and see her differently. She had so much to look forward to. Jose called her about posing and she promised she would check her schedule and get back with him. Oliver still wanted to see his grandmother and she knew they had several appearances on the calendar. Looking around one more time, she locked the door of her new home.

 

Felicity was surprised when she found Oliver at the penthouse when she returned.

“Hey”

 

“Hey. Felicity, why didn’t you tell me you wanted to move?”

 

“I did not think about it. I was not going to impose on you forever. You will have your space back by this weekend if things go right.”

 

“You are not imposing. This was our agreement. Are you unhappy here?”

 

Looking at Oliver, she is completely confused. He seems upset and unhappy she was moving. No, that can’t be. Oliver is just used to controlling things and he is probably upset he was not in the loop. He can have girls over now discreetly. Why does the thought of that make her heart hurt? This is Oliver. That is what he does. She is Felicity. She does not do that. They are just friends if that. They are pretending but their lives are much different. Oliver will go back to his non-relationship nights and she will go on with hers. End of story.

 

“No, of course not. You can have your freedom back. Just remember to be discreet, please. This must be hard for you. It should be ended soon, right?”

 

 _What is she talking about? Freedom and girls? Wait, she is telling him she thinks he misses that? Maybe she just wants her freedom back. After all, guys have been falling all over her since she came back. What is he thinking? Felicity is not his real girlfriend. He does not do that. She is right. He is the one-night stand king. This is exactly what he wanted when this started so why is he feeling such a loss? Okay, it is probably good that she is moving but he is not having girls over. He did not have them over before and he certainly will not do it now_.

 

“No, we need to stick to the nobody else rule. Yes, it should only be a little longer. You will be glad to be done with this. You can start dating Max.”

 

A sour feeling comes into his stomach thinking of Felicity with Max. With any man but especially Max.

 

“Agreed. Nobody else, well nobody since there is no us. I better start getting things ready to box up.”

 

 

Walking over to the bar, Oliver poured a large amount of scotch into the glass.

 

 

*******************

 

 

Felicity was at her desk doing another project that her boss should be doing but it was delegated to Felicity. Her boss figured out that Felicity knew more than the average IT entry level employee. Felicity did not mind plus she could not be promoted if she was “Oliver’s girlfriend”. She did not want to be looked at like the woman who was promoted due to something other than talent and hard work. She turned when she heard her name called. Moira Queen was standing at her desk.

 

“Hi, Mrs. Queen.”

 

“Felicity, we are practically family now so please call me Moira. I am hoping in the future you can call me Mom.”

 

Felicity felt bad knowing that was never going to happen. Moira had been wonderful to her and she was deceiving her.

 

“Hi, Moira. How are you?”

 

“Are you free tonight?”

 

“I am but I should check with Oliver.”

 

“Good, I spoke to Oliver and he basically said the same as you so you are both free tonight. We are having a family dinner and we will see you at 7.”

 

 

Moira smiled at her and then left. Felicity could only admire the way that Moira could get exactly what she wanted with that trick. All she could say to herself was “Good play, Moira.” She was about to send Oliver a text but he beat her to it.

 

OQ: My mother is having a family dinner and we must go. She tricked me.

 

FS: Yes, she tricked me too. I almost admire her style.

 

OQ: We will need to leave by 6:30

 

FS: See you then.

 

Felicity was just thankful she had found the furniture she needed and it was going to be delivered on Saturday. She already moved most of her clothes and a left was her essentials. Family dinner should be great fun. NOT!

 

 

It was definitely a family dinner. When Oliver and Felicity arrived at the Queen Mansion, they found Moira, Thea, Tommy, and Malcolm. They all sat down to dinner. Felicity sat next to Oliver with Thea on her other side. Tommy and Malcolm across from her and Moira was at the head of the table. Before the first course, the fun began.

 

“Felicity, do you prefer a winter or summer wedding?”

 

Felicity and Oliver almost choked on their food. Felicity felt Oliver’s hand on her leg under the table. At first, Felicity was not comfortable with this development but then she felt the pressure and realized Oliver was nervous so she placed her hand on his arm instead.

 

“I haven’t really given it much thought, to be honest.”

 

“Both have their advantages. Do you like darker or lighter colors for your party?”

 

“Mother, Felicity and I are dating, not engaged.”

 

“It is obvious you were made for each other so it is never too early to think of these things.”

 

Felicity had several thoughts: Moira was too clever; she was in a no-win situation and Oliver was becoming frustrated. None of these were in their favor. Felicity needed to use her brain and not let this rattle her.

 

“I prefer warm, bright colors so I would say summer or spring would be my preference.”

 

“Yes, I would have guessed that about you. You always wear such bright and cheery outfits.”

 

“As little girls, we normally dream of our wedding day. Did you dream of a big or small wedding, Felicity?”

 

Before Felicity could reply, Malcolm made his presence known.

 

“Before you start planning a wedding, Moira, I want to know Oliver’s intentions. My daughter is a genius and I will not stand for her reputation being sullied with Oliver’s behavior. We all know he has trouble keeping his small head in his pants. He does not have a good record for fidelity. Felicity can do much better.”

 

“I respect Felicity too much to do anything like that.”

 

“You will understand if I don’t have much faith in your assurance. Felicity is my daughter and I do not want to see her in the tabloids as another woman Oliver Queen cheated on.”

 

“I do understand but you have nothing to worry about.”

 

“You have no control. You have never had a successful relationship.”

 

“DAD”

 

 

Felicity could feel Oliver holding her leg so tight she knew there would be a bruise. She started rubbing his arm where her hand was and she could feel Oliver relax slightly. Her father went too far this time.

 

“Oliver has changed. Don’t say such ugly things to him. He is my boyfriend, not yours. I trust him and you should trust me, even if you don’t trust Oliver.”

 

Oliver is dumbfounded. _Felicity stood up to her father and defended him. She was remarkable. Even though she grew up with him knowing the way he lived, she still said she trusted him. He just wanted to hug her, he wanted to kiss her, he wanted things he has not wanted before and it scared the hell out of him._

 

 

Tommy decided enough was enough. He started telling stories about customers and the crazy things they did. Felicity gave a grateful smile to her brother and the rest of the meal was strained but manageable. On the way home, Oliver thought about the dinner.

 

“Thank you for defending me tonight. Nobody has ever done that before.” He told Felicity quietly.

 

“I’m sorry, Oliver. Malcolm had no right to talk to you that way. Don’t take it personally. He treats everyone that way.”

 

“I appreciate it. You are remarkable.”

 

“Thank you for remarking on it.”

 

Felicity kissed Oliver on the cheek and went into her room. Oliver stood there looking at the closed door for a long time.

 

**************

 

 

Saturday, Felicity got up early so she could be at the townhouse for the delivery. She was excited to spend the weekend decorating. She bought a decorative bedroom set for her bed, another for the spare room, and a desk with accessories for the office and some art for the walls. Oliver was still in bed so she left him a note thanking him for everything and giving him her new address. The next few hours she directed the furniture people where to put the furniture and set it up. Meanwhile, she put up the art and put away the dishes, pans and silverware she purchased. She was about to go into the bedroom and make the bed up when someone knocked at her door. She went over expecting one of the delivery men but instead she found Oliver.

 

“Oliver, hi. I wasn’t expecting you. I am sorry I missed you this morning.”

 

“What kind of boyfriend would I be if I did not come by to help and bring food. I knew you would forget to eat.” Holding out his hands, he had takeout in his hands. He started walking into her kitchenette to find silverware. Putting the food on the table, they both sat down.

 

“What do you need help with?”

 

“I am doing well. All I have left is to finish the bedrooms and set up the tv.”

 

“I can help with setting up the tv while you do the bedroom.”

“Do you know how? This is a surround sound with TV, Blu ray player, Wii U and it needs to be all connected. You’ve done that before?” asking doubtfully, Felicity scrunches her nose.

 

“Okay, how about I go with you and help you with the bedroom and then I can hand you things while you set up that system?”

 

With Oliver helping, Felicity was getting the house ready in no time at all. She found herself laughing at the stories and faces Oliver made. He teased her about her Spiderman themed bathroom.

 

“Are you 12? Spiderman, really?” smiling at her.

 

“This is my bathroom and I can have Spiderman if I want to.”

 

“Fine, you will have a man watching you get undressed and showered, you know.”

 

“Won’t be the first time a man saw me in my bathroom.” Felicity turned red when she realized what she said. Oliver looked into her eyes and licked his lips. He found himself leaning toward her but as his lips slightly touched hers, Oliver swore as Felicity went to the door. Tommy and Thea were standing there with more food.

 

“We brought gifts for you. Wow, you were busy.”

 

 

Oliver walked out of the bedroom. Looking at Felicity’s red face and Oliver’s frustrated one, Tommy blanched.

 

“What is going on here? Why are you in my sister’s bedroom?”

 

“Nothing. Oliver came to help me and bring lunch. He helped me get things together. All I have left is to set up the tv. That won’t take long.”

 

“Set it up, Liz. What else do you need to be done? We will have pizza and watch a movie.”

 

 

Felicity finished setting the tv up and put in a movie. They all sat down eating pizza, drinking wine and enjoying the movie. Tommy and Thea told her good night and only Oliver was still there. He moved over to the couch where Felicity was sitting with Thea. Since he touched her lips earlier a shot of desire and something else that Oliver did not recognize shot through him. _He had to kiss her again. She was like a drug and he found himself irresistibly drawn to her. Cupped his hands on her face and brought her lips to hers and pressed in. At first taste, Oliver was addicted. He knew she would be delicious but he did not want to start something. Now, he did not want to stop._ When he felt her respond, he deepened the kiss and plunged his tongue in when she gasped. He felt at home, which was frightening to him but he could not stop himself.

 

 

His lips were soft and demanding. Like the rest of Oliver, his kissing was hard and overwhelming. She felt like she was floating and she felt herself responding without thinking about it. His kisses were making her feel heat like a fire going through her body. She lost her mind until she felt Oliver pushing her down on the couch under him. No, oh what was she doing? She was not going to be another one of Oliver Queen’s women. She now understood how he had woman dropping their pants for him. A part of her, probably the waist down, wanted to throw caution to the wind and let him continue but she would hate herself in the morning. She was not that kind of girl and could not make herself be that no matter how sinful his kisses were.

 

Oliver felt Felicity pushing against him and his lust filled brain was protesting. Now, her intent was finally getting through. She was pushing against him to get up. _God, what was he doing? He wanted Felicity with every bone in his body. Why was she stopping him now?_ He pushed up off her part way and looked down at her. The look on her face was not promising. She had tears in her eyes and would not look directly at him. She managed to pull herself out from under him. He sat up because she almost fell off the couch trying to get away from him.

 

“I’m sorry. I can’t. Thank you for your help. I will see you at work Monday.”

 

 

Felicity walked into the bedroom and closed the door. Oliver sat staring at the door for the longest time. 


	3. Real or not real?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity meets Oliver's grammy and more; Oliver and Felicity are getting closer but has Oliver really changed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know what I told you (lol) but hubby is home tonight so I will go back to my once or maybe twice a week schedule. I also have to update my other story so there is that. 
> 
> Come say hi, send an ask, request a story and I will try to do it for you. tdgal1 tumblr and twitter.

_Oliver missed Felicity._ _He missed movie night watching The Walking Dead, he missed her colorful room that he saw once she moved out, he missed her giggles, he missed seeing her in her weird sleep shirt, he missed having the chance to see her dance in her underwear, damn it, he just missed her. Oliver did not want to miss her but he did. He still went down and had lunch with her, they still went out to galas and events for work and they still planned on a trip to see his grandmother but it was not the same. Things were not the same between them either. Felicity still played the part in public but she was standoffish when they were alone. He knew she wanted him. He was a playboy who spent his life getting women to do what he wanted so he was smart enough to recognize desire in a kiss. It was probably his no relationship stance that scared her away. These feelings were frightening to him since he never felt them before. He was screwed._

 

************************************

 

Felicity was sitting on her couch watching Netflix. One of the few nights she has had free and she would normally be excited to have a chance to spend a movie night at home but she was having trouble enjoying it. The last movie night she was with Oliver. They were watching The Walking Dead and eating popcorn. He had his arm around her teasing her about being scared. Now, she is alone and Oliver is probably looking for his next girl to score with.

 

 

Okay, enough. She texted Thea.

 

FS: What are you doing tonight?

 

TQ: Depends. What do you have in mind?

 

FS: Getting a drink at Verdant???

 

TQ: You have a deal. Give me an hour and I will come get you.

 

 

Deciding she could go to Verdant with Thea without messing up her “fake girlfriend” scenario, she went to get one of her club dresses. It was a black and silver short dress that shimmered when she turned. She decided to wear her high heels and left her hair down but curled. Thea always made her feel much better. She could also be honest with Thea about her concerns about continuing this façade with Oliver.

 

 

******

 

 

Thea walked over to the bouncer announcing she was Thea Queen and he immediately opened the ropes and let them in. They found a table and ordered drinks. Felicity needed a few drinks before she could talk to Thea about her brother. Thea decided they needed to dance and Felicity agreed. They were on the dance floor for about half an hour having a good time but that did not last. Soon Felicity felt someone putting their hands on her hips and pulling her into him. She turned around to see a man she did not know smiling at her.

 

“Not interested. Have a boyfriend already.”

 

“Come on sweetie. Just let loose.”

 

The next thing Felicity knew, the man was being turned around with his hands being pulled off her.

 

“GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER.”

 

Oliver. Oliver was pulling this man off her and he sounded furious.

 

“Hey, buddy. I was here first.”

 

“Get your hands off my girlfriend, NOW”

 

Looking at the anger in Oliver’s face and his rock hard body the guy made a decision to leave the dance floor and Felicity behind. She felt another set of arms around her but these she recognized. She ran her hands up and down his arms since she remembered how that calmed him down during the family dinner. She felt his anger and tension start to fade.

 

“Did that guy hurt you?”

 

“No, he was just a bother but thank you for taking care of him for me. My hero.”

 

 

Felicity walked off the dance floor and Oliver followed her. He kept his hand on her back. They sat down at the table and Oliver moved his chair close to hers and rubbed her back where the dress was cut. The skin where his hand touched sent a shiver down her so she tried to move away but Oliver pulled her closer.

 

“We need to have another movie night and sleepover. I have to get caught up on The Walking Dead.” Oliver could not help himself. Now that he had her here the opportunity could not be wasted.

 

“You can catch up anytime you want. You don’t need me there.”

 

“I do need you. I do not know how to operate all that and find the show. You are a necessity for movie night.”

 

Hearing the tension in her voice, he tried to tease her out of it. Saved by the bell, or in this case the sister. Before she could think up something to say, Thea walked back to the table.

 

“What are you doing here, Ollie?” Thea did not know what was going on with Felicity but she knew it had something to do with her brother.

 

“It is my club, Thea” _Why couldn’t he get a break_?

 

“Felicity and I were just leaving. We were about to hit up Poison and see what was going on over there.”

 

“NO. Felicity belongs here with me, her boyfriend.”

 

Felicity can feel the tension in Oliver. He almost seems jealous but no, that makes no sense. He would have to feel something for her to be jealous. The kiss was just him being Ollie. A girl nearby means sex and all girls say yes to Ollie. God, she hated that guy. Oliver was the guy who made her laugh. Suddenly, all she wants is her bed and some mint chocolate ice cream.

 

Thea leans down and whispers in his ear, “She is not your girlfriend, remember? Why don’t you admit you want her to be?”

“It would look bad for her to hang around the place where another guy is pursuing her.”

 

“Thea, rain check on Poison, okay. I am ready to go home anyway.”

“Ready?” Oliver stands up keeping his hand on her.

 

“For what?” Felicity hates it when she gets in her head and cannot ask a simple question that makes sense.

 

“To go home. I will take you.” He gives her a smile. _The look on her face is adorable._

 

“That is not necessary. I don’t want to take you away from your club.”

 

“Felicity, I am taking you home. My car is out front.”

 

Felicity makes one last attempt. “Um, okay. Thea can take me. She has her car out front, too.”

 

“Babe, I am your boyfriend and I will take you home. Goodnight, Thea.”

 

Guiding her with the hand on her back, Oliver pushes through the crowd.

 

After they get into the car, Felicity tells him, “I am not your real girlfriend. We only need to do these things in public.”

 

“We made a deal. You are my girlfriend for another few months, plus the paps are always around and you can’t be too careful.”

 

“Oh, yeah, okay,” Felicity said in a disappointed voice. For a minute, she felt he was pushing this because he wanted to be with her for real but no, of course not. They rode in silence until they reached Felicity’s townhouse.

 

“Thank you for driving me home.”

 

“Felicity, I am going to walk you to your door and make sure you are okay,” Oliver told her in a decisive voice.

 

Felicity opened the door and waved her hand for him to come in. Felicity stayed holding the door but Oliver leaned over and shut the door.

 

“Oliver, I am home and all is good. Why are you shutting the door?” Before she could say anything else, his lips covered hers. Feeling her respond, he tilted her head holding it in place. They keep kissing until they had to stop to breath.

 

“We can’t do this.” Turning to get away from him, he held her in place as he attacked her neck.

 

“We can and you want to. I know you do” he whispers seductively.

 

“No, OLLIE. You can let yourself out.”

 

Pushing him away, she walked into the bedroom and shut the door. Falling on the floor, she let the tears fall. As Oliver locked the door, he swore.

 

 

***********************************

 

 

Felicity avoided Oliver for the next week and a half. There was one event during that time but she used a work excuse to avoid going. She knew she would have to pull up her big girl pants and attend the rest but she needed a small reprieve. She was at her desk having lunch and checking out the web when she saw an article about her and Oliver.

 

**Is Starling’s new Golden Couple already on the outs?**

 

 

Oh, no, big girl pants must go on already. She can’t let this go. She gave her word and her feelings must be shelved. With a determination, she did not truly feel, she made her way to the elevator. Thankfully, Oliver was at his desk. He looked defeated and that made her heart heavy. Nodding to his EA, she knocked on the door. He looked shocked when he saw her. Walking in she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

 

“We need to go on a very public date night. Are you free?”

“For you, always. What brought this on?”

 

She brought up the website that showed the article. Oliver shook his head in agreement.

 

“Okay, come down to IT. We will walk out together. There are a lot of gossips in IT plus walking out together will bring out the rest. See you later.”

 

 

At 5:00, Oliver was walking into her office. He came over to her and kissed her on the lips. It was a chase kiss but it was viewed by her coworkers. As they walked out, he kept her close to him. In the elevator, which was filled with people, he kissed her temple several times. It was obvious several people were watching and Felicity even saw one discretely take a picture of them. Feeling good that she was dressed nice and looked okay, she resigned herself to seeing that picture tomorrow.

 

They went to dinner at Table Salt. Oliver stopped by her townhouse so she could change into something more formal. Since he was dressed in his black suit he did not need to change. They looked like the perfect couple as Oliver kept her right next to him as they walked to their table. Felicity knew the story tomorrow would be how the golden couple was back together. Ugg.

 

“Felicity, thank you for doing this. You are saving me.”

 

“We made an agreement. I would not do anything to hurt your position.”

 

“How have you been?”

 

“Busy but good. How about you?”

 

Dinner was slightly gauche affair but they both tried to smooth it out. Finally, it was time to leave. Like at QC, Oliver was very affectionate to her and cameras were snapping. The car ride home was slightly better but Felicity was determined not to have a repeat of the last time he took her home. Opening the door letting Oliver in, Felicity made sure she kept her distance. Felicity gave him a kiss on the cheek and he left.

 

 

 

As Felicity predicted, the tabloids were filled with pictures of Oliver kissing her, Oliver with his hand on her back, Oliver with his arm around her, Oliver smiling and Oliver just looking like his normal Greek god self. When would this be over? She was starting to think the only person who was being fooled by this was her. She could close her eyes and see Oliver being with her because he wanted to, not because he needed to, but then she would have to open her eyes to find out he was at his beach house with a model that he picked up on the beach. Enough, Felicity. A few more months and it will be over. She could do this. She was Felicity Smoak-Merlyn!

 

 

Oliver was looking at the tabloid sites, also. His thought were much different than Felicity’s. He was smiling looking at how beautiful Felicity was and how happy they seemed together. _He is torn, however. One part of him wants Felicity to be his real girlfriend but the other part of him does not want to be tied down. The fact that he has even a slight thought of Felicity being his true girlfriend is terrifying. There were still several months left so he would be able to see and spend time with her._

 

************************************

 

 

Oliver and Felicity were going to leave work early on Friday so they could drive to see Gina Deardon, Oliver’s grandmother. It was a 5-hour drive so they planned on staying until Monday morning. Oliver felt good about getting the house he was promised. Everyone loved Felicity and he did not see his grandmother being any different. They packed on Thursday night and Felicity rode to work with Oliver. Felicity already felt guilty about lying to Mrs. Deardon. First Moira, then the board, now Mrs. Deardon. The hole was being dug deeper and deeper. When they arrived, a young lady answered the door and told them Mrs. Deardon was expecting them.

“Oliver” cried an older woman who looked like Moira. She hugged Oliver as Felicity stood by.

 

“Grammy, this is Felicity, my girlfriend”

 

“Thank you for inviting me, Mrs. Deardon. The house is beautiful.”

 

“Call me Grammy. You are the first girl Oliver has ever brought to meet me. I know you must be special.”

 

“She is special, Grammy. She is very smart. Graduated college at age 19.”

 

“Let me have staff show you to your room. You must be tired. You can rest, freshen up and we will catch up at dinner.”

 

The same young woman, who said her name was Julie, showed them to a large room with an adjoining bath. Felicity stopped and stared at the bed. There was one bed in the room. It was a king size bed but they were told this was “their” room. She and Oliver were sharing not only a room but a bed! Oliver noticed she did not move.

 

“I can sleep on the floor or the sofa.”

 

“The sofa is tiny and I cannot ask you to sleep on the floor. The bed is big enough and we are adults so we will share. It will be fine. I am going to lay down for a bit. It was a long ride.”

 

“Yes, I will, also. We might as well get used to being in the bed together since we will be sharing.” Oliver told her with a chuckle.

 

Felicity laid down as close to the edge as she could. Oliver on the other side. She turned on her side with her back to Oliver and found her eyes closing.

 

Waking up, Felicity felt warm. She snuggled into her pillow but found it was hard. Wait, what? Opening her eyes, she discovered her “pillow” was Oliver’s chest. She quickly scooted away when she noticed Oliver looking directly at her.

 

“I’m sorry. I am a bad bed partner. I must have navigated toward you because you are hot. I, um, mean your body is hot. No, I meant I gravitate toward warm and your body was hot. I am going to stop in 3..2..1. We need to get ready for dinner.”

 

 

Oliver smirked at her. _Did he snuggle with Felicity? What was wrong with him? Oliver Queen does not do cuddling. When he woke up and found Felicity practically lying on top of him, instead of pushing away he just stayed there and watched her sleep. He could smell her scent of jasmine and strawberry. He noticed that was Felicity’s distinct smell. What the hell. He needed to get his head back in the game. This was Felicity and he did not do cuddling, hair smelling or any of that romantic nonsense. This was fake to get the beach house, and Queen Consolidated. Okay, that was better. Felicity would go back to her life and he would go back to his. Why didn’t he feel a thrill at the idea of being back to ladies chasing after him while he gave them just one night?_

 

Felicity coming out of the bathroom in a cute sundress with sandals did not help, at all. Oliver and Felicity went down to dinner. Grammy was excited and demanded to know all the details about their relationship. She was surprised that Felicity grew up with Oliver but then let out an aww when Oliver told her how they reconnected.

 

It was the day before they were due to leave. The visit went well. Felicity made sure she put pillows between her and Oliver, to Oliver’s amusement. She explained she did not want to be manhandling him in her sleep like she had. Oliver just smirked.

The dinner on the last night went much differently than they both expected.

 

“Oliver, I know you are not telling me the truth. You are my grandson and I know your tells. There is something you are not telling me about your relationship but I know something else. There is something between you two. Something neither of you wants to admit or accept. You belong together so I am going to keep my word and deed the house over to you. I believe you will be bringing Felicity and your children to that house in the future.”

 

Oliver was floored. _How did his grandmother know? Did she just say Felicity would be coming to the beach house with him and their CHILDREN? What the hell?? He would just forget she said all that and focus on the fact that he finally had the beach house. A party needed to be planned as quickly as possible. As soon as the deed was transferred and the relationship breakup could be arranged, he would throw a big party._

 

 

**************************************

 

 

A week later, Felicity was sitting at her kitchen table trying to decide what to do for dinner when her doorbell rang. She went to the door and found Oliver with a pizza box and a bottle of wine. He had a bag in the other hand.

 

“Hi, what are you doing here?”

 

“I need to watch The Walking Dead and you were not at my place so here I am. I brought pizza and wine for dinner. You said no movie night without snacks so I bought those also. Go ahead and get the pillows and blankets while I get the pizza and wine ready.”

 

Felicity has conflicting emotions. She was surprised and happy that Oliver put this effort out but she was trying to keep her distance and protect her heart. She went to change into her sleep clothes and get ready for movie night. She would take things as they come and just keep her cool.

 

The Walking Dead was on the tv, wine in glasses for both and pizza on the table. They were sitting on the couch like last time. Oliver took her hands in his. That was all he did which surprised her. It felt good to sit on the couch watching tv holding hands.

 

“Would you like more wine?”

 

“Yes, thank you.”

 

“Movie nights are more fun with you, Felicity. I tried this without you and it was no fun at all. You make a lot of things more fun.”

 

“Thank you, Oliver. I am having fun also.”

 

“Would you like to go to dinner tomorrow night? Or I can bring dinner over if you like?”

 

“That would be nice. I would like to have dinner with you.”

 

“Do you want to go out for dinner or for me to bring it in?”

 

“Our last dinner out was rather strange. I think it would be better to stay in. What do you think?”

 

“I would much rather be in with you. I will bring food to cook. Is that okay?”

 

“Great. So another episode?”

 

Felicity fell asleep with her head on Oliver’s shoulder. He bent down and put her back into bed. He kissed her forehead before locking the door.

 

 

As promised, Oliver arrived with food for dinner. He went into the kitchen to put the steak on, made baked potatoes and a salad. He opened the wine to breathe.

 

“Can I help?”

 

“Sure go ahead and set the table.”

 

“Where did you learn to cook?”

 

“Our housekeeper, Raisa. You remember her? She taught me when it was just. her and I. I would go into the kitchen to talk to her and she would show me how she cooked. She told me it was a good way to get girls. I loved spending time with her so I learned a fair amount.”

 

“I love Raisa. She made me cookies the other day when I was sad. She is precious.”

 

“Why were you sad? You could always come to me if you want to talk you know.”

 

“I just had a bad day. You are really not the talking type Oliver.”

 

“I could be. Give me a chance.”

 

“Okay, let’s try.”

 

 

 Dinner was delicious. Felicity found herself laughing at stories he told her about him and Tommy. Some of the stories she already knew but Oliver’s version of them was humorous. They shared the wine in the living room. This time Oliver winded up with his head in her lap and she was running her fingers through his hair. She did not even realize she was doing it.

 

 

Oliver was in heaven. He was laying in her lap and with her fingers in his scalp and he never felt more relaxed. He snuggled in her lap and sighed. Closing his eyes, he just listened to the tv. They stayed that way for a long time until Oliver sat up and laid Felicity down with him behind her holding her. Both were so relaxed, they fell asleep. When Oliver woke up, he picked her up putting her in bed under the cover while he laid on top.

 

 

This became their routine for the rest of the week. Oliver came with groceries for dinner, which he cooked for her, she set the table and they ate. Oliver laid behind Felicity on the couch watching tv. Oliver could smell the fruity shampoo that Felicity used. When she fell asleep, he would carry her to the bedroom then he would climb into bed next to her. They were becoming closer as they talked and starting to build trust between them.

 

 

******************************

 

 

Saturday night there was another charity ball for a playground for handicapped children. Felicity researched the acreage the playground was allotted for the project. She found out all the information on the group and what percentage of the money collected the project received. She made sure she knew all the players and their wives from the website. Felicity was looking forward to getting all dressed and going to the gala with Oliver. She bought a red form-fitting gown with a plunging neckline and no back to speak of. She had black strappy heels and gold jewelry to match. She did her hair in a updo and had her makeup light with red lipstick. She felt great about her appearance and her time with Oliver. This week was wonderful. Oliver cooked for her and made her feel he truly cared about her. Maybe there was a chance for them after all.

 

 

Oliver was also feeling good about tonight. _This week Felicity was more open to him and they spent a wonderful week together. Next week they were planning on doing the same thing. He enjoyed cooking and spending time at home with her. He was surprised that he did not miss partying and picking up girls. Standing in front of Felicity’s door, he knocked. A vision answered the door. His breath was taken away._

 

“You look stunning.”

 

“Thank you. You look so handsome.”

 

Several hours passed at the gala while Oliver and Felicity made the rounds. Thanks to Felicity, Oliver had the names of the members and some information to talk to them about. Several board members were at the gala and his handling of the event impressed them very much. He had Felicity to thank for that. He was speaking with one of the board members when Felicity signaled she was going to the restroom.

 

Felicity went into the bathroom and found herself facing a beautiful brunette who looked at her like she hated her. Felicity was immune to women hating her by now. Everywhere they went they seemed to meet up with another of Oliver’s cast offs. They burned a hole into her with their glares. The first few times, it freaked her out but she was used to it by now.

 

“He will cheat on you. You know that, don’t you?”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“Oliver will cheat on you and leave you. That is what he does. Did you know I was his girlfriend for six months until I caught him with my best friend?”

 

“He is different now. He needed to find someone who believed in him.”

Felicity threw out the fake lines but they felt almost real. Felicity needed to remind herself this was a FAKE relationship, not real.

 

“No, he can never be faithful to anyone. He is cold inside. He only cares about himself. He will cheat on you, too.”

 

“Oliver will not cheat on me.”

 

“Believe me, he treated me the same way. He looked at me the same way but in the end, he went back to his normal MO. Cheating, lying and leaving. Mark my words. Get out while you can. It will be ugly and you will be featured on TMZ.”

 

With that, she walked out. Felicity walked over to one of the stalls and locked the door. Why was she letting this bother her? She knew this was not real. That girl was right. For over a month now, she was the center of Oliver’s life but it was only so he could get what he wanted. Felicity tried to tell herself she had no interest in Oliver but that was as much a lie as this relationship. Little by little, he was creeping into her heart. Thinking back on their time together, Felicity forced herself to look at things with open eyes. All those panty dropping smiles he gave her were fake. That was the Ollie smile. All the touches and looks were just a rouse to fool people so Ollie could get what he wanted. Felicity started to fool herself into thinking there was more to Oliver but the truth was he was the same womanizer he always had been. What did it take for her to wake up?

When she was 16, Tommy brought her to one of Oliver’s famous parties. Felicity had a crush on Oliver so she was hoping he would finally notice her. She tried to put on clothes that she thought he would admire and fix her makeup so she would look older. Oliver was drunk by the time he noticed her. Her heart was beating as he walked over to her. It took all her courage but she kissed him and he kissed her back. Someone called his name and he told her he would be back. Later that night she went looking for him and found him in his room with one of the cheerleaders naked pushed against the wall with Oliver thrusting against her. Felicity ran out and left for MIT the next day. That was Oliver. Not the fairy tale she was making up in her mind. Oliver was a playboy who slept around. He told her he did not do relationships but she fooled herself again. No more. She was hired for a job. Her job was a fake girlfriend. She would play that role but keep herself from falling down that rabbit hole.

 

 

Oliver could not find Felicity. Where did she go? She was going to the ladies’ room but that was a while ago. Maybe she went outside to get some air. He found her outside sitting on a bench.

 

“Hey”

 

“Hey, is it time to go?”

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“I’m fine. I just needed some air and it looks like things are winding down.”

 

“Sure. We can go.”

 

Felicity did not say much on the way home. She immediately said goodnight and went to her room as soon as they arrived. It was clear she did not want him to follow her. Oliver knew something was wrong. _What happened? They were getting along so well and suddenly Felicity is treating him like he had the plague. What changed? Oliver was scared at the amount of dread he felt when he thought about Felicity being upset with him. This was not good. He needed to get his act together. Oliver Queen did not get involved with anyone. Felicity was beautiful, sweet and smart but she was not his girlfriend. She was doing him a favor. He did not even want a girlfriend. Maybe if he keeps telling himself that, he might almost believe it._


	4. Almost Easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity talks to her European friends; Oliver finds a new friend; Tommy and Malcolm work together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter is not a happy one. We do find out about Felicity's time in Europe and a little about why she is not working at Malcolm's company. Hope you like it.

Every time Felicity thought about Oliver she would force herself to think of what that woman said to her and how true her words were. Oliver hurt her before and she was not going to let him do it to her again. Max Fuller also became a welcome distraction. He was trying to get her to date him full force now. Adult Felicity realized Max was no different than Oliver as far as women went. Yes, he wanted her but he wanted what he could not have. He would use her and throw her away when all was said and done. Unlike with Oliver, Felicity’s heart was not wrapped up in Max. She could flirt with him and he could be an ego boost to her with no worries he would hurt her. Her resolve to finish as Oliver’s fake girlfriend was strong now. Somehow she needed to get back to Oliver being her best friend’s brother and her brother’s best friend and nothing more. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Skype calling her.

 

“Hello.” 

 

A big smile came to her face when she saw the faces of her friends, Colette and Amanda. Sitting in a café in Rome practicing coding during a warm spring evening, Felicity met Colette and Amanda. They sat at the table next to her having a good time if their laughter was any indication. She looked up from her tablet to see Colette starring at her.

 

“What is a beautiful soul like you doing with her head in a tablet instead of enjoying the world around you, ami?”

 

“Hi, I am coding. You two sound like you are having a fun time.”

 

“Yes, we appreciate every moment and all the good things in life. Come join us and laugh with us.”

 

This started a friendship that changed Felicity’s life. Colette is a fashion diva and Amanda is an artist. Colette insisted Felicity needed to become more aware of her beauty and showcase it. Colors, styles, makeup, and fashion were like air to Colette. From that day forward, Felicity was not allowed to wear whatever she pulled out of the closet. Showcase was one of Colette’s favorite words. In exchange, Felicity showed her friend how to advertise her fashions by creative marketing and the internet. Colette now had a successful line of clothes, shoes and accessories. Felicity’s closet was filled with Fashions by Colette.

 

Amanda was the carefree artist. She found art in everything she saw. Her pictures had a style that was distinctly her own. Amanda also loved colors. Pictures were painted with a creative mixture of color that only Amanda could make work. Amanda decided Felicity was her perfect model about six months after they met. Several paintings with various themes had Felicity in them. She was not prominent in many but Amanda painted a picture named “What is light” where Felicity was bending down giving flowers to a girl in a wheelchair. Amanda took a picture of it and then painted it with her own flair. Amanda has the picture in her gallery but refuses to sell it. A call from her friends was heaven-sent. Felicity could talk freely with her two friends and see if they had advice for the situation she found herself in.

 

“Ami, you and your handsome new boy are doing well?”

 

“About that. That is not true. Oliver and I are not dating. For a variety of reasons, he needed a steady girlfriend and I agreed to help. We are not really a couple.”

 

“Really? You look like a true couple in all those pictures. You know I believe pictures do not lie.”

 

“We are not a true couple. Oliver does not do relationships. He does once and done. He may go back for a repeat if he is horny enough but that is not a relationship.”

 

“He looks at you like you are the only one in the room. I looked those pictures over carefully. Have you asked him if he wants more?”

 

“Amanda, the reason he needed a fake girlfriend was because he did not want a real one. He mentioned several times that he does not do relationships.”

 

“You care for him, Ami. What about your feelings?”

 

“My feelings will be fine if I don’t fall into that trap. I must keep reminding myself that Oliver is a friend and nothing else. Anyway, I can’t talk about this anymore. I have something to tell you that Amanda will love. I met an artist here who wants me to pose for him.”

 

“Lis, that is fantastic. You are a perfect model. I can’t wait to see the results. When are you going to do this?”

 

“I have another few months with this Oliver lie and then I will do it. I called and talked to him and he is fine with it. He is working on something else right now anyway so it works out great.”

 

“We have news for you, too. We are coming to America. Amanda has her art featured in the Discover Starling art show and I am setting up a fashion show for my new line. I want you to model for me in the fashion show.”

 

“Me? No, you need the leggy model type for that, Col.”

 

“No, I have a line of clothing for petite woman and I know the perfect model for that. Don’t let me down, ami.”

 

“Fine, when is it?”

 

“March so you have six months to get ready. Miss you so much. Call us anytime if you need us, okay?”

 

“I second that. Any hour of the day or night. Also, if it gets too much, you can come back. We have a room for you.”

 

“I love you both. I will call soon.”

 

Felicity felt like a weight was lifted. She had something wonderful to look forward to. She could not wait to introduce Thea and Tommy to Col and Mandy. Mandy will eat Tommy up.

 

*************************

 

Oliver saw a difference in Felicity after that night. She still played her part as his fake girlfriend. She was even better at pretending, if he was honest, but she was cool and kept her distance with him when they were alone. The easy teasing, the touching when they were alone and the subtle flirting were gone. He was never alone with her anymore except for the lunches and events. She only touched him when it was required and then it was more calculated instead of the genuine way she had before. It was tearing him up. He missed her but he was glad she was no longer a temptation for him. It was entirely too easy for him to reach over and tuck a stray hair behind her ear. It became second nature to have his hand on her back when they walked even if they were alone. He found himself walking over by her like he was metal and she was a magnet. Her opinion was becoming important to him. He would call or text her if he had a major decision with the company to get her impute. It was much better that she was pulling away since they would be doing their split in a few months anyway.

 

 

*********************

 

 

Since keeping up the act was part of work, Oliver took Felicity to lunch at least once a week. The board loved her and there was no more talk about Oliver stepping down for a replacement CEO. Today when Oliver arrived at Felicity’s desk she was not there. He sat down on one of the chairs to wait. She probably got called away for an IT problem. Suddenly he heard Felicity’s text message signal go off several times in a row. He picked up the phone to see five messages. With curiosity, he opened the message to see Max Fuller’s name.

 

MF: I am glad your project went so well. A promotion should be in your future.

 

_How did Max Fuller know so much about her daily activities? He knew she was doing a project?_

 

MF: Sure you won’t reconsider a victory dinner with me? Just between friends, of course.

 

_Between friends, right. Oliver used that line himself but he never wanted just friendship._

 

MF: That video you sent me was eye opening. I shared it with some people and they agreed.

 

_What video? Why is she sharing her day with Fuller instead of him?_

 

MF: I know you are probably fixing a computer filled with porn. Lol

 

_Like one of yours is probably filled with._

 

MF: You will come back to all these messages and know how much I want your friendship.

 

_Real meaning is you will know how much I want YOU._

 

_WTF? Felicity is having daily messages with Max Fuller? He is trying to get her to have dinner with him? She is telling him about her day? He knows she finished a project and congratulated her on it? Why didn’t she share any of this with Oliver? He was her boyfriend, not Max Fuller._

 

The more he read, the madder he became. Max Fuller was pursuing Felicity.

 

He still had her phone in his hands when she walked in. Seeing her phone in his hands, she snatched it back.

 

“Oliver, what are you doing with my phone?”

 

“You are messaging with Max Fuller daily? Are you seeing him?”

 

“Shhh,” Felicity turns around and shuts her door. “Someone could overhear”

 

“ARE YOU SEEING MAX FULLER?”

 

“No, I will not start dating him until I finish my job for you.”

 

“Your job?”

 

“Job, agreement, whatever you want to call it. Fake girlfriend to get your house and all the rest.”

 

“You PLAN on dating Fuller?”

 

“Not now but when we break up.”

 

 

Oliver felt sick to his stomach. _Felicity was already planning on dating someone else as soon as her “job” was over. This was a job to her. What else did he expect? He thought they had become friends but now he is just a job._ No longer hungry, he opens the door and walks away.

 

*********************

 

 

Tommy was summoned to his father’s office. His father never paid much attention to his children until he wanted something from them. Then he summoned them and reminded them he was their father and they should respect him. What a joke. He started to tell him no but his father said it was about Felicity. Tommy loved his sister and would do anything for her, including go to see his father in the office he tried to shove down his and Felicity’s throats. Arriving at Meryln Global, he went right up to the top floor. His father’s executive assistant must be expecting him because he was sent right in to see Malcolm.

 

“You said you wanted to talk about Felicity?’

 

“Yes, what are we going to do to get her away from Oliver Queen? He will just use her and hurt her. Plus, she needs to be here not QC. This is her legacy. She should be working her so she can take over.”

 

“For once, we are on the same page regarding her and Oliver but what can we do?”

 

“We have to do something. Felicity has always been too softhearted for her own good. He is probably giving her some sob story to get her to be with him. It is totally unacceptable.”

 

Tommy knew the reason Felicity was doing this but he was very worried. He remembered finding her after that party he invited her to. She was trying to walk home after she found Oliver with Helena. It was ugly with her crying and doubting her beauty. He would not let that happen to her again. Maybe Malcolm was right. He should go talk to her but he needed to be careful. Felicity was stubborn and true to her word. She had to be gently convinced she needed to pull the plug on this. From what he could see, Oliver already benefited greatly from this and did not need to keep Felicity on the string any longer.

 

“I will talk to her. She will take it better coming from me.”

 

“Good. I agree. If I try she will just do the opposite of what I ask. I know you both think I am a cold monster but I love you both and have always tried to do what is best for you. I built this company for you and your sister but neither of you want any”

 

“Let’s tackle one thing at a time. I will talk to Felicity.”

 

As it turned out, that talk never came.

 

*****************

 

 

Oliver was at his penthouse drinking. _Felicity thought of him as a job. She planned on being with Fuller. Her thoughts and dreams were shared with Fuller while he stood on the outside watching. What was killing him was that he cared. He was the one who wanted a no strings attached girlfriend and his wish was granted. Why did he want to go over to her place and tell her he wanted to be with her for real? That was not what he wanted, was it? No, he just needed to get laid. It has been too long and the only woman he has been around was Felicity._

 

That was easily solved. Taking a shower and getting dressed, Oliver was thinking of the best place to go. He could not go to Verdant and he was not going to Poison. The Marriott has a classy bar and that is where he was headed. Ordering a scotch on the rocks, Oliver looked around. Several women watched him with hungry eyes when he came in. He spotted a woman who was the opposite of Felicity. Tall, leggy model type with brunette hair and a body that was hardly covered by her leather mini skirt and see through blouse. Giving her one of his famous smiles, he looked her up and down. Sitting down next to him, she smiled.

 

He leaned over to her and whispered in her ear, “Do you have a room here?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Let’s go.”

 

In the elevator, she pushed him against the side and her mouth was on his. The elevator opened and she walked down the hallway with her hands down his pants.

 

 

*******************

 

 

Hearing the alert sound, she set up if news about her or Oliver, Felicity flipped over to see his name popping up all over. Opening one of the sites, she read the headline and saw the picture.

 

**Busted. Oliver Queen cheating on new girlfriend.**

 

** Who is the brunette getting to see Oliver’s jewels? Not his girlfriend, for sure.  **

 

**Oliver Queen caught in hotel hallway cheating.**

 

She could not look at anymore. She quickly packed a bag and ran out to her car. The paps would be here soon. Right now, they are probably camped outside Oliver’s place but they will soon tire of that and she will be the next victim. Her phone rings and she sees who is calling.

 

“Felicity, come home. I have security so you can avoid the press.”

 

“Dad, please don’t say anything hurtful. I can’t take it now.”

 

“Okay, just come home where you belong. I know I don’t show it often but I love you and your brother.”

 

“I will be there shortly.”

 

 

**************************

 

 

Thank goodness he had a security entrance for his car that had an elevator directly to his penthouse. He screwed up big. As soon as he walked into that room he knew he made a mistake.

_What was he doing? He could not do this._

He discovered he did not want to do this. She figured it out as soon as her hand went into his pants. He tried to feel his usual excitement when he picked up a girl but he it would not work. Instead of this woman, he saw Felicity in front of him.

 

_What if she found out about this? It would hurt her and convince her she was right about him all along. Like a lightbulb went off, he suddenly saw that he wanted Felicity and only Felicity. He just needed to show her it was real and the way to do that was not by falling back into his same playboy ways._

He quickly left the room and went to go to his car. He needed to take a drive to clear his head and plan how to get Felicity to take him serious. He just started out of the city when he received Thea’s text.

 

TQ: How could you, Ollie? You made Felicity a joke.

 

She attached a website and he felt sick when he saw it. Someone took a picture and video of him at the Marriott. It looked like a camera phone, not a pro.

 

OQ: It is not what you think.

 

TQ: So a woman who is not Felicity does not have her hand down your pants?

 

OQ: I didn’t do anything with her. I left.

 

TQ: Good luck with that story. Tommy is going to kill you.

 

 

 

He got to his place and the paps were surrounding the building. Going through security and parking in his spot, he took the elevator to the penthouse. As soon as he walked in, he felt a fist hit his face hard.

 

“You bastard. You could not keep your pants zipped for five minutes until you broke up with my sister in a civil way. No, you go off and do your normal selfish thing and now my sister, who only helped you, is a sordid story for the tabloids. I don’t want to see you again.”

 

“Tommy, wait. I did not sleep with her. It was a mistake. I was stupid but I left before anything happened. I care about Felicity.”

 

“STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER. Don’t call her, don’t text her, don’t try to see her.”

 

“Tommy, please. I just need to let her know the truth.”

 

“She knows the truth. It is all over the internet. Oliver Queen found cheating on girlfriend, Felicity Smoak. Does that ring a bell? Just stay away from my family.”

 

Tommy is in the elevator and closed it before Oliver could say anything else. He had to talk to Felicity. He dialed her number but only got a recording stating this number was no longer in service. Getting into the car, he went to her townhouse. It was dark and her car was gone.

 

_Where did she go? She must be with Tommy. He would have to wait and talk to her at work._

 

With no sleep, Oliver was barely able to function. He got ready and drove to QC. The building was surrounded and he was just able to get into the garage. Since they had to go through security, no press was inside the building. Walking purposely to the IT floor, Oliver went to Felicity’s office. She was not there but one of the HR staff was. She was boxing up Felicity’s things.

 

“What is going on? Ms. Smoak is not to be fired.”

 

“Mr. Queen, Ms. Smoak called us and put in her resignation. We had an email early this morning and then she called. In the email was her official resignation letter. She apologized for not giving us more notice but said she hoped under the circumstances, we understood. Her brother, Tommy Merlyn, is coming by to pick up her personal items.”

 

“She quit?”

 

“Yes, she resigned. I asked her if she needed a letter of recommendation and she said she did not right now. She indicated she is changing careers. I can understand her decision in light of the press.”

 

With that statement, she picked up the box and left.

 

_What was he going to do? Felicity changed her phone number, she was not at her house and she quit. He had no way to contact her and he was not sure where she was. Changing careers? What did that mean? Did that mean she was leaving Starling? He had to talk to her. Tommy was getting a text. He would not answer his calls but a text he would have to see._

 

OQ: Where is she? I need to talk to her.

 

TM: You want information? Get it the same way Felicity did.

 

Turn on the tv or look on the net. Oliver turned on the tv in his office and put the local news on. There was a breaking news banner with Malcolm Merlyn at a podium. The announcer was talking about how the CEO of Merlyn Global was having a press conference and it was probably about his daughter, Felicity Smoak-Merlyn, and the pictures of her boyfriend, Oliver Queen, with another woman. Soon, they announced Merlyn was ready to speak.

 

“Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming out today. I am here to address the breaking news about Oliver Queen and my daughter. My daughter is back home with me. She resigned from her job at Queen Consolidated under my advisement. Felicity has always had a good heart for everyone but we all know everyone in this world does not deserve that trust. Oliver Queen had a chance with a smart, beautiful, caring woman but he threw that away with a one-night stand, which we all know is his mantra. I asked that you respect my daughter and give her some privacy right now. The next time you see Felicity Merlyn in the news it would be for an entirely different and more positive reason.”

 

“Mr. Merlyn, how do you feel about Oliver Queen?”

 

“I have no comment except to say ‘how would you feel in my shoes?’”

 

“Mr. Merlyn, has Oliver Queen contacted Felicity?”

 

“Felicity changed her phone number to avoid all the calls she was receiving. She has not spoken to him since this happened.”

 

“Mr. Merlyn, is there a chance they will reconcile?”

 

“No chance,”

 

“Mr. Merlyn, why isn’t Felicity here and is she planning a press conference.”

 

“She is not here because she needs some alone time and, as far as I know, she has no plans for a press conference. That’s all for today. Thank you all for your time.”

 

 

“That was Malcolm Merlyn, CEO of Merlyn Global, talking about the pictures that came to light of Oliver Queen cheating on his daughter, Felicity Smoak. Mr. Merlyn said his daughter is back home with him, quit her job at Queen Consolidated and did not plan on a press conference. Under the circumstances, I can understand why. She must be so humiliated. Mr. Merlyn asked the press to leave his daughter alone at this time. This is Bethany Snow, reporting from Merlyn Global. Back to you, Chet.”

 

 _What a nightmare. He was so stupid. The minute things got tough, he fell back into his old ways. Didn’t he tell Felicity the paps were everywhere? He could not admit he had feelings for Felicity so he gets drunk and does this_.

 

His EA calls him on the intercom.

 

“Mr. Queen, the board has called an emergency hearing. It is in 10 minutes.”

 

“Thank you. I will be right there.”

 

All the board members were already seated, along with his mother, when Oliver arrived. He sat down next to her and waited for the meeting to start. They called the meeting to order and Oliver was not surprised why the meeting was suddenly called – they wanted to talk about damage control from his latest press. One of the members also brought up how they planned on finding a more suitable CEO until Oliver produced the lovely Ms. Smoak as his new girlfriend.

He was shocked when Hal Barber spoke up.

 

“Ms. Smoak is a friend of mine. She called me earlier and asked me to convey this message from her. She wanted to let the board know that we should not replace Oliver. She told me that she and Oliver had broken up earlier that evening and he was not cheating on her. They were already apart when he was at that hotel. This was what she asked me to say on her behalf.”

 

Oliver felt like shit. _Felicity called Hal Barber to defend him? She lied and said they broke up earlier that night. After what he did, she still made this effort to save his place as the head of the company? How could he have been so blind? Felicity was freaking wonderful and he just ruined her reputation and embarrassed her._

 

“Thank you, Hal. Ms. Smoak is an amazing young woman. Mr. Queen, we lost a valuable resource because of your behavior and we now have a PR nightmare. Do you have anything to say?”

 

“Felicity left because of me. I guess that saying is true – you don’t know what you have until you lose it. I will do everything in my power to get her back. What do you want me to do to help with the clean up?”

 

Because of Felicity Oliver was still the CEO. They wanted to get with the public relations team and get their input but they thought a press conference where Oliver tells them he did not actually have sex with that woman and apologizes to Felicity in front of everyone might help. The head of PR would get with Oliver by the end of the day.

 

 

Oliver is sitting at his desk thinking about Felicity. _How was he going to talk to her with no phone number, no chance at work and Tommy blocking him at every turn? Wait, why didn’t he think of this before? Thea will have a new phone number for her. That is her best friend. Thea may be upset with him but he is still her brother and he will explain it to her._

 

OQ: Can you come have lunch with me? I can’t go out for obvious reasons.

 

TQ: Why? I am still mad, Ollie.

 

OQ: I know, Speedy but I want to explain it to you. It is not what it seems. I did not have sex with her.

 

TQ: Fine, I will be there shortly with lunch.

 

True to her word, Thea showed up with Big Belly Burger shortly after.

 

“Okay, Ollie. I am here. What do you want to tell me?”

 

“Thea, I did not sleep with her. I admit I was upset, got drunk and started to but I stopped myself before it happened. I need to talk to Felicity.”

 

“That is why I am here. You want me to give you her new number or sneak you into Merlyn’s house or something, right? No.”

 

“Thea, please. I need to talk to her. I need to tell her.”

 

“I will tell her what you said and she will contact you if she decides to. That is the best I can do. She was humiliated and hurt. I am on Team Felicity all the way in this battle. Gotta tell you.”

 

“Okay, I understand. Please tell her I really need to speak to her.”

 

 

They finished their lunch and Thea agreed to contact Felicity. It was the best he could hope for. His phone rang a few hours later from a blocked number.

_She felt she had to block her number? Wow, he really fucked up bad._

He answered it thankful she was at least willing to talk to him.

 

“Hello.”

 

“Hello, Oliver. Thea said you wanted to talk to me.”

 

“Yes. How are you? I am so sorry, Felicity. I did not sleep with her. I got drunk and started to but I stopped myself.”

 

“Oliver, you don’t owe me an explanation. We always planned a break up. I did hope we could do this in a more private manner but it is what it is.”

 

“Felicity, I do owe you an explanation and an apology. I should never have put you in that position. I was upset and got drunk. That is not an excuse but just what happened. She was there and it just happened. I left right after that picture was taken.”

 

“Okay. Well, I could not stay at QC under the circumstances. I am going to go into a new career anyway. I am sorry I did not give more notice. Did Hal talk to the board? All is fine for you as CEO?”

 

“Yes, thank you for doing that. I know you couldn’t stay. What new career are you going into?”

 

“I would rather not talk about it right now. It is still in the making. I need to go. I hope things go well for you.”

 

_God, that sounded so final. Is she totally done with him now? At least before, they were semi friends._

 

“Felicity, can I see you?”

 

“I don’t think that is a good idea. The press is all over me and I am sure you, too. You can now go back to your life. You have what you wanted. The beach house is yours. You can go have a big party with lots of models.”

 

Party with models? She really did have a low opinion of him but who was to blame for that? He was. Why did he deny he had feelings for her? Is it too late for him now?

 

“Felicity, I am not planning a party. I miss you. I am sorry. I should have told you before how much you mean to me.”

 

“You found a replacement before I was even gone, Oliver. You knew where I lived. You had my number. You didn’t call me but went and found a leggy model. That is your type. Not a short qeek like me.”

 

“There was no replacement. No one could replace you. Felicity, I made a mistake. Won’t you forgive me?”

 

“There is nothing to forgive. I wish you waited to go find someone but that is water over the bridge. We knew this day was coming. This was never going to be permanent.”

 

Oliver did not know how to fix this.

_If Felicity was mad or yelling, he would beg for forgiveness but she was being calm and a little cold. He already told her he cared for her, he asked for forgiveness, he told her he missed her. She was going to hang up and he might not see her for who knows how long. What should he do? He was going to try one more time._

 

“Felicity, can we see each other? Have dinner, movie night, something?”

 

“Too much press for dinner out and I am at my father’s house now and I doubt he will want you for movie night. Sorry. I need to go. Take care.”

 

She hung up. She was gone. His heart dropped to his feet. The only woman he wanted to be with was gone.


	5. A picture is worth a thousand words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity changes careers; Oliver goes out on a date; Felicity sends over her new phone number.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The way the show is handling Olicity, the interviews SA is giving and the unpleasant tweet that MG sent out has me very discouraged so I am taking a break from watching Oliver with another woman (didn't we have enough of that in the first few seasons?) and Felicity with that Billy. I hope some fun Olicity fanfiction will help you guys through this. Writing it is helping me. Love all your comments bad, good or ugly.

Felicity hid in her father’s house for over a week. After that, she regained her spirit and realized she had to move on. The fact that several other people created their own scandal and knocked Oliver off the top helped. Malcolm was trying to get her to come back to Merlyn Global and she was considering doing it but not in the way he wanted. She told him she would come in but only two days a week for now. She was planning on trying something entirely new and wanted to have time for that. She called Jose and let him know she could model for him as soon as he was ready. As luck would have it, he just finished his project and was delighted she was going to pose.

 

Felicity had been skyping with Mandy and Col almost nightly. Her friends’ laughter and love were the only things that kept her sane. She was not shocked at Oliver and what he did. On the contrary, she was expecting it and that made her slightly sad. The hopeful part of her still wanted to believe he had changed but that article removed that doubt. Now she was ready to move along and let this part of her return slip into the deep recesses of her memory. She hit her skype button and saw two beautiful faces pop up.

 

“Ami, how are you doing?”

 

“Better. I called Jose and set up to model for him next week. I am also going to help my father in his company two days a week. He is happy I am coming but upset it is part time and as needed.”

 

“As usual, you came up with the perfect compromise. When are you returning to your townhouse? You do not plan on staying with Malcolm, do you?”

 

“No, Mandy. I can’t stay here for too long. We are like oil and water. I believe I will go back tomorrow. I can let him know tonight at dinner. How are you two doing?”

 

“Ami, we are good. I am excited you will be free to model for me. Is there any chance you could make a trip to Paris to see the fashions and do a practice so I have my ideas ready? You know how I am. I must do the practice to get my ideas solidified.”

 

“Yes, I would love to. That would be the perfect break for me. I will call Jose and ask if we can bump modeling up to the end of the week. I will pack and leave tomorrow. Tommy can bring the few things I brought her back to my townhouse for me. I miss you both so much. Looking forward to seeing you. Plus, I can do a shopping trip with you, Col.”

 

 

Felicity talked to her father at dinner letting him know all her plans. She was shocked when Malcolm went along with everything. He even told her to take the jet and let him know when she needed to return and he would send it back for her. When she expressed her concern about modeling, he told her she was beautiful and would make a perfect model. Wow, maybe Malcolm was mellowing.

 

*******************

 

What a difference a few weeks make. Oliver was thinking how he was taking his girlfriend to galas and dinners and now he has no girlfriend and no best friend.

He tried to talk to Tommy several times this week and was given the same reply: I have no interest in talking to you and neither does my sister.

He tried to justify his actions with Thea by mentioning how Felicity was texting Max Fuller and planned to date him but Thea was not buying it.

 

“Thea, why was my mess up worse? I found text messages from Fuller on her phone. She was texting him behind my back.”

 

“Ollie, you told me Max said friend over and over. When you told me the messages, he was mentioning her boyfriend and him just being a friend. I know she told Max she had a boyfriend so she was not trying to hook up with him while she was still with you. She told you the truth when you asked her. She said she might date Max after you two were done, not during. You did not break up with her first but went out and caused a scandal that ruined you and her at the same time. Plus, I know for a fact that Felicity had no interest in Max. She was probably hoping to get a reaction out of you.” “She did. It hurt me that she was going to move on with him.”

 

“She was not “moving on” with anyone. You two were not dating, you were just playing a part. Plus, I don’t think you being on TMZ while they laughed at the picture of a girl with her hand down your pants while telling the world how sorry they felt for Felicity was the reaction she was looking for.”

 

“She could have told me.” “Are you even listening to yourself? Told you what?”

 

“Told me she would like to be with me. Or just be with me. She pushed me away every time.”

 

“Were you just trying to have sex with her or did you tell her you wanted her to be your girlfriend? Cause I heard from Felicity that you told her numerous times you did NOT want to be in a relationship.”

 

“Okay, I might have told her that but I changed my mind. She should have realized I wanted her.”

 

“That is the problem. I don’t think she had trouble knowing you wanted her but she figured you wanted a one-night stand. She wants a relationship. See the difference?”

 

“She said I was a job, Thea. It hurt me. I never felt that before. Normally I don’t care what girls think of me but I did with Felicity.”

 

“You two needed to talk. I mean really talk about your relationship. The lack of communication is what brought this on. Felicity thought you wanted to be finished with the fake girlfriend so you could go screw anyone you met. You found yourself under the Felicity spell and wanted to spend more time with her and not just as a job. Neither of you understood the other.”

 

“Is it too late, Thea? I miss her.”

 

“She misses you, too. She would never admit it after what happened but she asks me about you and how you are doing. She hints instead of asking if you are back to women. You two are a mess.”

 

“How is she?”

 

“She is going back to work in a few weeks. She leaves for Paris tomorrow.”

 

“What is she doing? Working at Merlyn Global?”

 

“Part time.” “What are you hiding, Speedy?” “Nothing. She is going back part time so she can work on other things. That is all I can say.”

 

***************

 

Felicity was excited to see her friends. She was in the corporate jet on her way. She received a text from Thea.

 

TQ: Just wanted to say have fun.

 

FS: Thanks. I will miss you.

 

TQ: Speaking of missing, I just saw someone else who misses you?

 

FS: Who?

 

TQ: Ollie. He misses you. You two need to really talk when you get back.

 

FS: Thea, he will probably go out tonight to get a girl, then tomorrow night another, etc. You get what I am saying. That is not me. Things are better this way.

 

TQ: For who?

 

FS: Both of us.

 

TQ: He is miserable. I doubt he would agree with this being better for him. How is it working out for you?

 

Good question. How was it working out for her? Not so good. She missed Oliver. Even with what happened, she still missed him. She forgave him immediately but she had to give herself time to adjust. It hurt to see him with that other woman then she was all over the news as the woman who was cheated on. She felt like Sandra Bullock. Sandra kept out of the news and that worked well for her. It worked for her, too. Not being around gave them nothing to work with so as soon as someone else did something stupid, she was forgotten. Thea told her Oliver was not going out and he was not in the news for any more hook ups so maybe it was true. Nope, not going down that rabbit hole again. She and Oliver were impossible. Better now than before she let herself fall in love with him.

 

 

The three friends were enjoying being together again. Mandy had a new camera and wanted to try it out. She insisted Felicity be her model so she could get ready for Col’s show so Felicity agreed. Mandy took several pictures with different props. One had Felicity laying down on her stomach in a blouse with and her panties on. She had heels on and her hair down. Mandy instructed her to give a sexy look so she did several shots like that. Felicity was not totally comfortable but agreed it looked sexy but not over the top. The next day, Mandy went out to talk to someone about her upcoming art show and came back excited.

 

“Felicity, there is a new perfume that is doing an ad shot. I know the producer and showed him your picture. He wants to use you for the ad. It will be some appearances and a few more shoots but the rest are going to be in the US. They are a company from Paris that has been bought by an American company.”

 

“Wait, I am not sure about this. Me in my underwear for the world to see?”

 

“They want to do the shoot exactly like you were in the picture. They loved it. Sexy but not enough to be censored. Perfect.”

 

 

Mandy and Col talked her into doing the shoot. It took several days of her vacation with the girls but it was finally done. Felicity signed the contract and did some press for the company. The rest she would do in Miami, where the parent company was located. She had to admit she was feeling excited about doing something so out of her box. It felt good to feel so feminine. It was her last day in Paris with the friends. They would see each other again in March when the girls came for their shows. They had a nice dinner out and then just went back to the apartment and talked.

 

“So, you haven’t said anything about what you plan on doing about your boy.”

 

“Nothing. I am going to let it go. Thea does not know what she is talking about. Oliver was very clear about his intentions. I was the one who got caught up in a fantasy. That was not his problem. It was mine. I don’t even blame him for what happened. That is just his personality and his way of life. I have a lot of things going on now. I am posing for Jose, then in a few weeks, I have to fly to Miami. On top of that, I need to be at my dad’s company for a few days, at least. Lots to do.”

 

“I agree with Col, Lis. You should at least talk to him.”

 

“Okay, I will send him a text just saying hi. He will have my number if he wants to talk further.”

 

“Keep us in the loop.”

 

 

As promised, Malcolm sent the jet for her. She was happy to go back to Starling. She missed Thea and Tommy. Plus, she was ready to move back into her townhouse. Next week she would pose for Jose. She was ready to take on this new career challenge. On the plane, she sent a text to Oliver.

 

FS: Hey, just wanted to give you my new number and see how things were going.

 

 

Oliver was at dinner with a reporter he met. She was doing a piece on QC and she asked him to dinner. He decided he needed to get out and not let his life go down the drain with his terrible decision. He might as well go out and have a nice dinner with a beautiful woman.

 

His phone dinged and he looked at it. Then he looked again. _Did Felicity send him a text with her new number? Maybe they can talk and fix what happened between them._

 

OQ: Things are good. QC misses its best IT girl.

 

Felicity looked at his message. QC misses her? What about him? Maybe this was a bad idea after all.

 

FS: I am sure they are getting along fine without me.

 

_Did she think he is just going out partying like he used to?_

 

OQ: They aren’t. They miss you. You can’t be replaced.

 

Does he mean he misses her? Nothing ventured, nothing gained.

 

FS: Do you miss me?

 

_Should he be honest and tell her he misses her like crazy or play it cool?_

He is about to text her back when his date asks him if he is planning on texting other people while he is with her. _He is trying to be a better man so he puts his phone back in his pocket. He will text her later and that will give him time to figure out what to say._

 

 

Nothing. He did not even bother to answer her back. I guess that tells her all she needs to know. Felicity exits the plane. Tommy is waiting for her. She runs to hug her brother.

 

“Felicity, you look wonderful. I missed you.”

 

“I missed you, too. How are things?”

 

“Good. The club is doing great.”

 

“Do you see Oliver?”

 

“We have to work together. We are business partners but I am still pissed about what he did to you.”

 

“Tommy, I told you not to let that bother you. It was a mistake on his part. We planned on the break up anyway. It was not real.”

 

“Well, he is out on a date tonight with a reporter so that is that. Maybe we can get past this but I don’t think I can ever trust him again.”

 

 

Was he out on a date? Probably laughing at her asking if he missed her. It was obvious that was not the case.

 

“How is McKenna? She doing well.”

 

 

They talked all the way back to her townhouse. She told her that he moved her things back while she was gone. She was so tired so he got her back inside and let her with a hug. Felicity was ready for bed. She had her sleep shorts and a t-shirt on. She was sitting watching a show she had on her DVR when her text went off.

 

OQ: Yes, I did

 

FS: I am sorry I interrupted your date. Go on back to her

 

OQ: I already took her home, to her home and I went to mine alone.

 

FS: You don’t owe me an explanation.

 

OQ: I do. I am sorry about what happened. It was a terrible mistake.

 

FS: Thank you for saying that. It is fine.

 

OQ: Can we go to dinner or can I come over….Can we talk?

 

FS: Is there anything to talk about?

 

OQ: Yes.

 

FS: Okay but not until I come back from Miami. I will text you when I return. Goodnight.

 

OQ: Miami? Why?

 

FS: Long story. I will text you when I return.

 

***********

 

 

Felicity loved modeling for Jose. He was so funny. He posed her and then came over and adjusted and adjusted and adjusted. Have to get the right light, the right pose, the right side. So good to work with him. He finally got all the pictures he wanted and he was going to group them and whatever else he did with them. Felicity learned to adore the crazy artist who became like a father to her. Then she was on her way to Miami.

 

Two weeks in Miami was insane. The company wanted more shots for the ads. They took pictures of her in the shirt and underwear, pictures in a gown, in a dress, in skinny jeans and a cut-off top and several with a male model. The perfume was sprayed on her even thought it was pictures and no one could smell the perfume. When she mentioned that to the cameraman, he laughed and told her it was just mental preparation. They did some PR work and a few commercials.

 

Felicity was totally wiped by the time she boarded the plane to come home. She would be spending a lot of time in Miami for the campaign. She climbed off the plane with her carry on and found a crowd of paps yelling her name.

 

“Felicity, why did you change your career and become a model?”

 

“Felicity, are you hoping your ex-boyfriend will see how hot you are and be sorry for what he did?

 

Felicity, Felicity, Felicity……

 

What was going on? She needed to get out of here. In the crowd, she heard a familiar voice – Thea. Thea Queen pushed through the crowd and she had bodyguards with her. She quickly got her out of the airport and into a car.

 

“What is going on? Why were they all at the airport and how did they know I would be there?”

 

“Your pictures came out for a Satin Delight and the press is going crazy. Those pictures are hot. Nice, Smoak.”

 

“This much of an uproar for a perfume ad? That is crazy.”

 

“You just sold them a billion bottles of that, Lis. Your pictures are something else.”

 

They chatted for a few more minutes and then Thea dropped her off at her townhouse. Paps were also there but Thea parked in the garage and Felicity went to a private elevator that she had installed after the last press disaster.

 

 

*************************

 

 

Oliver was at his desk working late. He had a report to do for a meeting and he had not been able to concentrate so now he was in a crunch. He was finally almost done and getting ready to go home to have a late dinner. He heard the text sound.

 

TQ: Watch this.

 

_A link to TMZ. Could not be good._

 

He watched the link and almost fell over. There was a picture of a woman who looked sexy as hell in an ad for a perfume.

 

_Wow, she was fantastic… wait, he made the picture bigger and discovered who it was – Felicity. Is Felicity modeling for a perfume ad in that? The idiots on TMZ were stating that Felicity Smoak was hot, Oliver Queen must be kicking himself for letting this go and other jokes that he tuned out. This is her career change? This is why she had to go to Miami? WTF? He opened that picture and saved it to his phone. He always knew she was attractive but this is another level. TMZ had one thing right – he was regretting letting Felicity go._


	6. Making a purse out of a pig's ear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver gets to see Jose's paintings; Felicity tries to fix the rift between Oliver and Tommy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked me which picture of EBR I would like to use in this fic and this chapter answers that question. Hope you like the update.
> 
> All errors are mine and I did go through the story and read it again and fix mistakes I missed.

 

Felicity’s life was turned upside down.  She had no idea that doing a few pictures and ads for a perfume would be such a media monster.  Don’t these people have anything better to do with their time than to chase after her?  Surely there were more interesting people and things to report than her?  Felicity shook her head.  At least here at Merlyn Global, she was safe.  Security was tight and her father tightened it more when all this happened.  It is just a picture, a PICTURE.

 

Needing to shake off this craziness so she can create a firewall to protect the company, Felicity gets her mind in focus mode.  She is in her own little coding world when the intercom beeps.

 

“Ms. Smoak, security said there is an Oliver Queen here to see you?”

 

Damn it.  She forgot to text Oliver when she returned last night.  It was such a circus and then she had to get up early to come into her “office”.  Why she had her own office and assistant was beyond her.  She was part time but she gets put on the executive floor.  Another mystery to solve but not right now.

 

 

“Thank you, Carrie.  Go ahead and tell security to send him up.”

 

 

************** 

 

Oliver waited for her text but it never came.  He knew she was back.  She was all over the tv, for Pete’s sake.  Why didn’t she contact him like she promised?   He woke up determined to put Felicity out of his mind and not bother trying so hard when it was obvious she was not putting any effort out but by this afternoon, he finally cracked.  It was not Felicity who provided her location but the paps.  He felt like he was just another crazy admirer of the “new superstar” as they now called her.  That alone almost made him turn around and go back but he already had a visitor’s badge by that time so he might as well go ahead.

 

A shapely redhead, who was obviously giving him signals, was at a desk where he was directed.  She smiled at him and asked him in a flirty voice, “Can I help you?”

 

“I am here to see Felicity Smoak.”

 

“May I tell Ms. Smoak who you are?”

 

“Oliver Queen.  Security told me to come up.”

 

 

 _This was becoming embarrassing and annoying.  Oliver had his own office with his own staff in another building but he has to get a freaking visitors’ pass and get past a gatekeeper to see Felicity?_ Just when he thought he would have to fight this woman off to see Felicity, she came out of an office.

 

“Oliver, I am so sorry.  I came in last night and it was a bit of a circus and then got up early to come here.  I was planning on calling you.  Come in.”

 

Oliver walked over and placed a kiss on her lips.  She did not respond but she did not push him away either.  As far as he was concerned, it was a win.

 

 

They walked into her office and she closed the door.  No sense having any more gossip than there already would be. 

 

 

“You did not have to come over here.  I am sure you are busy at QC.  How are you?  You look good but then again, you always do.”

 

“Good.  Your career change is modeling?”

 

Right to it then.  Okay, Felicity thought.  No easing into it.  She would ask herself how he knew but the whole universe seemed to know now.  Not the way she planned on telling people about her new plans.  Her life has been a whirlwind ever since she came back to Starling. 

 

 

“Yes, it was a fluke but I thought I would give it a shot.  My friend took some pictures and showed them to the owner of the perfume in Paris.  Strangely, he decided he wanted me to be the new face of Satin Delight.  I am just as shocked as you, believe me.  I do not understand why they would want me but here I am.”

 

“Really?  Have you seen the ad?  Did you look at the picture?  You are like sex on a stick with some perfume added in those ads.  Of course, they wanted you.  The whole man population and some of the women want you.”

 

“I don’t know about that.  I think the picture was cute but nothing to create such a media frenzy.  Honestly, I am sure it will all fade soon.”

 

“No, I am pretty sure it won’t.”

 

“Tommy wants me to get a bodyguard but that is what stars do.  I am hardly that.  A bodyguard seems a little extreme.”

 

“Felicity, Tommy is right.  You are a star.  It is not safe to go around without a bodyguard.  I have a friend who has his own agency.  I can give him a call and give him your number.”

 

“Okay, I guess you are right.  Tommy will feel better and so will my dad.”

 

“I will call him later and give him your number.  His name is Andy Diggle.  He is John’s brother.”

 

 

Just as she was about to thank Oliver her office door flew open and her father comes in with Carrie behind him.

 

 

“I am sorry, Ms. Smoak.  He insisted.”

 

“Yes, it is my company and I can walk into my daughter’s office anytime I wish.  You can go back to doing whatever it is you do.”

 

Looking at Oliver, Malcolm growled, “What are you doing here, Queen?”

 

“He came to see me, Dad.  It is fine.  I told security to let him up.”

 

“You need to stay away from my daughter.  Just as I predicted, you ruined her reputation.  How do you even have the nerve to come here after what you did?”

 

“Dad, please.  Oliver knows someone for security.  He is going to call and give Andy my number.”

 

“Why did you give him your new number?  You had your number changed to get rid of the annoying scum calling you.  Why would you give it to him when you were rid of him?”

 

“Dad, Oliver is my friend.  He made a mistake but I forgave him for it.  You and Tommy need to forgive and forget.  Were you looking for me for a reason?”

 

“Security called me and told me Oliver Queen was here to see you.  I came as soon as they called.  I don’t want you around this man, Felicity.  He is trouble.”

 

“As you can see, I am fine.  Please let me take care of this myself.”  She walks over to Malcolm and places a kiss on her cheek.  Still angry, Malcolm gives her another look to ask if this is truly what she wants.  Felicity nods at him and he leaves the office.

 

“He is not a fan of mine.”

 

“No, he is not.  He will come around.  Tommy, too.  Are things any better between you and Tommy?”

 

“Yes, he doesn't have his fist ready to punch me every time he sees me.  I would say that is an improvement.  He met me in my penthouse with a fist when the news came out.”

 

“I am sorry, Oliver.  I had no idea he did that.  I will talk to him again.”

 

“It’s okay.  Have you forgiven me really?”

 

“Yes, but there was not much to forgive.  We were in a fake relationship so it is not like you really cheated on me.”

 

“Can we go to dinner?”

 

“I think I need to let the frenzy slow down before I venture out to a dinner.”

 

“Can I come over and make dinner?”

 

“Do you want to?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Okay, sure.”

 

“Tonight?”

 

“Yes, I can do tonight.  I am having some pictures delivered but you can come over.”

 

“Pictures?”

 

“Yes, I modeled for a local artist.  He took my pictures and did some things with them and he sent some over for me to see before the show next week.  I am excited to see his show.  He is an amazing talent.”

 

“Your picture is going to be featured at an art show?”

 

“Yes, weird, huh?”

 

 

Several thoughts went through Oliver’s head but weird was not one of them.  Setting a time to meet her at her townhouse, Oliver left to go pick up the items for dinner _.  He was glad the whole scandal incident was finally going to be over.  He was glad Felicity was going to get past it and be friends with him.  He was finally starting to realize he wanted more but, at this point, friendship would do._

_***********_

Felicity finally got the coding down and checked the security of the firewall but it took much longer than she expected.  She was rushing to the private garage to get her car and make her way to her townhouse before Oliver was left standing outside getting beaten up by the paps.  She made it just in time and sent a text to Oliver telling him to park in the garage and take the elevator to avoid the crowd.

 

The elevator opened just a few minutes later.  Oliver stepped out in jeans and a Henley.  Lucky for him, he had the chance to change before coming.  Maybe she would have a chance to grab a shower and change before dinner.

 

 

“Hey, thank you for coming to cook dinner.  That was sweet.”

 

“I am looking forward to it.  You have some time if you want to change.”

 

“Thank you, Oliver.  I would like to get out of this dress and high heels and get comfortable.  I will be out if a few minutes.”

 

 

Felicity took a quick shower and changed into a pair of jeans with a sleeveless top.  She combed her hair and put it into a ponytail and was out in 15 minutes.  Oliver was in the kitchen and he looked so relaxed.

 

 

“It amazes me how relaxed you look cooking.  I am terrified I will burn the house down.  I almost did several times when I attempted to cook.  I found a place that makes the meals up for you and all you have to do is put them in the oven.  Even a challenged cook like me can manage it.  You look like you belong.  It is nice to see you so relaxed and carefree.”

 

“Some people think I am always carefree.  I actually get criticized a lot about my playboy carefree attitude.  You are the first person who thinks it is a good look on me.”

 

“I think you wear a mask when you act like a playboy.  Not sure why you want to but you do not want anyone to see the real you.  Ollie is always on display but Oliver is hidden.”

 

“Who do you see when you see me?”  Nobody ever thought there was more to him except a playboy and a brutal CEO.  He wanted to know what Felicity saw.

 

“Depends.  I used to think Ollie was all there was but then I saw Oliver during movie nights and several other times.  Oliver is a great guy from what I can tell but I have no use for Ollie.”

 

“What do you see when you see Oliver?”

 

“I see a man who has a lot to offer but is either too scared or too jaded to let himself show that to anyone.  I see a man who would put me to bed and lay on top of the blankets so he would show respect.  A man who comes over to cook for someone even though he will not score at the end of the dinner.  I see someone who made me feel safe when I was with him but something stopped him from continuing that direction.  Something made him decide to fall back on his old ways but I am not sure what.”

 

“Wow, you see me in a different light than most.  I am not sure I live up to that goodness.”

 

“I am not sure either.  It all depends on who is cooking dinner tonight – Oliver or Ollie.”

 

 

Oliver did not respond.  He handed her dishes and she set the table.  _He was not sure if he knew who he was anymore.  He wanted to be the man that Felicity described but fear of commitment and rejection stopped him.  He tried one time to have a girlfriend and he winded up cheating with her friend.  Maybe he was not capable of being faithful.  Maybe he did not possess that restraint that others had that made it possible for them to get married and be with the same person every day for the rest of their lives.  Did he feel something for Felicity that he never felt before but was that love?  How could he be sure?  He never was in love.  Love seemed like some silly romantic notion that card makers and jewelers used to get more money.  Felicity made him feel things that scared him but he was miserable without her.  The idea of millions of men knowing what she looked like in her panties made him insane.  The very idea of someone else's hands touching her or someone else’s lips kissing her like he did made him see red.  He was here.  He would just take this one step at a time._

Felicity was a person who believed in non-verbal communication as well as verbal.  The fact that Oliver did not reply was an answer.  On one hand, she was proud that he opened up but on the other was his non-reply.  Friendship was the result of her mind ramblings.  She would be friends with Oliver.  He needed friends and she could never have too many but that was as far as that would go.  She was not willing to take a chance on her heart if he was going to continue his Ollie ways.  She was determined to repair the friendship between Oliver and Tommy.  She blamed herself for the drift.  She was the one who assured Tommy she would be fine.  Tommy warned her to stay out of the love life of Oliver but she jumped in with both feet.  Tommy was Oliver’s best friend and business partner.  Things needed to be fixed between them. 

 

Dinner was great.  Felicity told Oliver about her new career and how she fell into it in more detail.  She talked with love about her friends who would be in Starling soon.  Oliver talked about QC and the issues they were having with security.  Felicity felt bad and offered to take a look and see if she could help him.

 

 

“You could come back to work there.  A job will always be available to you.  Your boss misses you.”

 

“Which one?”

 

“I miss you but I meant your former IT boss.”

 

“I am sure he misses me.  He has to do his own work now.”

 

Before she could go any further with that her phone rang.

 

 

“Hello.”

 

“Jose, I thought you were just going to send them by delivery.  I am so sorry.  I have a garage with an elevator that you can use to bring them.  Here is how to get to it.”

 

 

After giving directions to her garage, Felicity hung up with a smile.

 

“You will get to meet Jose in person.  He is bringing over photos of a few of the pieces he did plus he said he has a surprise for me.”

 

 

Jose arrived a few minutes later with hugs and kisses for Felicity.  Oliver looked him over carefully and realized a few things; _Jose was a young attractive man (somehow Oliver pictured some old guy as an artist) and Jose was obviously half in love with Felicity and he was constantly touching her and placing kisses on her face and hands.  A feeling of anger came over him along with a feeling he experienced only a few times in his life- jealousy.  He felt this when Felicity came and Tommy was all over her.  Jealousy because he thought he would lose his best friend.  When Thea was born and he thought he would lose his parents’ attention and now today.  Felicity was crying – what did he miss?_  

She was holding a painting and repeating the words, “Oh my god, are you sure?”

 

 

Holding a painting that Jose painted and hearing him say it was his gift to her was priceless.  His art was amazing and he was giving her a piece of it.  Emotions filled Felicity as she looked at the painting.  It was a picture of Felicity with a towel around her with water drops like she just came out of the shower.  It only showed the back of her.  The painting showed a woman opening the towel and letting it drop to the floor but it only showed it falling part of the way.  It covered her butt but it was provocative. 

 

 

Oliver almost choked when he saw the painting.  _Did Felicity pose for this picture in the nude?_ He feels like reaching out and choking this guy but he just stands there clenching his fists. 

 

 

“Jose, you are amazing.  Can I see the pictures of the rest?”

 

“You can see two because I want you to be at the show.  You can see the rest there, little sunshine”

 

“You know I plan on coming anyway but agreed.  Can I see the two?”

 

 

He pulled out pictures and handed them to Felicity.  One was a picture of a painting with Felicity in a rocking chair with an infant in her arms.  She was looking down at the baby with a look of utter love in her face.  The second was Felicity in a black corset, black fishnets, black high heels and a whip.  She had a naughty look on her face. 

 

_WTF?  What kind of modeling session was this and what else went on?_

“You are so talented, Jose.  I cannot believe this.  Oliver, look at the pictures he used to make these.”

 

 

With that, Felicity showed him three pictures of her.  One she was standing with a towel around her but she had it wrapped around her.  One picture was from the front and one from the back.  In another picture, she is sitting in a rocking chair but no baby and the third had Felicity in a jumper that was short shorts and a halter top.

 

  _He had to admit this guy was talented to come up with these paintings from the pictures he was holding.  Part of him is fuming that this so-called artist is seeing Felicity looking like this in his mind.   He also found the images of Felicity from these portraits burned into his mind.  In his mind, Felicity is walking toward him with that towel dropping with a seductive smile on her face.  His hands reach out for her to touch_ ……..

 

 

“Oliver?”

 

“Hmm,” the only thing he can get out as he realizes she is calling his name.

 

“Isn’t Jose talented?  Can you believe he could create such masterpieces out of a few pictures?  I can’t wait until he meets my friend, Mandy.  She is an artist and she does the same type of art.  She can take a picture and make it into a piece of art."

 

“Jose, I will see you at the show.  Thank you so much.”

 

“I will put your name on the list.  Only certain high rollers are invited.”

 

Oliver smirks, “Did you put Oliver Queen on that list?”

 

“I believe Mr. Queen has been invited.  Why?”

 

“Let me go ahead and give you the reply to the invitation.  Oliver Queen will be happy to attend your show.  Please send me an email with all the details.”  Pulling a card out of his wallet, Oliver hands it to Jose.

 

“Mr. Queen, I am happy you will be attending my show.  I will have your name added to the list.”

 

Felicity gives him a look as Oliver smiles brightly. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                                                                      

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Can't we all just get along?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The art show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to do a short chapter with Oliver's back story. Yes, he was a total idiot but he has never known love plus Tommy was getting a bad rap due to his anger and I love Tommy too much for that. It is super short.

Oliver is sitting at his desk thinking of Felicity. His thoughts seem to just migrate to her all the time. What was it about this tiny blonde that made him act so differently than he ever has before? The Queens were not a loving family. Robert Queen was all about business. The family rarely had dinner together. Raisa, their maid, was much more of a mother to him than his mother ever was. Moira Queen cared about money, business and social standing. At least that is what Oliver and Thea grew up to believe. Recently she was trying to be more of a mother to Thea since she could see the disaster that was Oliver but it was a little late for that now. 

Robert and Moira spoiled their children. Since they spent little time with Oliver, they allowed him to run free and do whatever he wished to do. He started having parties with booze, drugs and girls when he was barely 13. By the time he was 16, he had fucked most of the girls in school. Chasing the next high was the life he lived. If he was not interfering with their social or business obligations, his parents left him alone to do whatever he chose. At 16 he needed more and more to get that high. He already had sex of every type so there was not much thrill in that anymore. Girls allowed him to do whatever he wanted as long so they could go brag that they slept with Oliver Queen. It became a game to Tommy and him to see how far they could push it until someone said no but, sadly, that never happened. Oliver would be with a girl and Tommy would walk in, undress and join but nobody every complained. He brought a girl to a hotel room and when they walked in another girl was already there. She sat down as Oliver undressed his date and then proceeded to have sex with his date while Oliver instructed. He was sure his date would protest but instead she just begged Oliver to join in after she was done climaxing. The things he did sexually – BDSM, every position, every type, threesomes, and more. Drugs, alcohol, parties but none of it was ever enough. Both he and Tommy found no pleasure or satisfaction in things anymore so they had to search for more. 

The arrests started after he peed on a cop car but his parents just paid it off and continued to pay off every stupid thing he did. He kept searching for something that he could not even name. He thought if he had a steady girlfriend that might fill the hole but he just cheated on her with her best friend. One night stands were not really satisfying anymore either, if he was honest with himself. He got off but then felt that same emptiness that never went away. The only time he felt any real pleasure was spending time with Thea and when Tommy and he would spend time with their sisters and now. Now when he had movie night with Felicity. When they lived together and she would tell him all about her tech, which he did not understand a word of, and when he was laying on the bed with her. Oliver just figured it out. He did not feel that empty feeling when he was with Felicity. He felt it when he screwed up and could not see her. He felt it when she moved out and he felt it when he thought another man might come in and take her away. 

 

**********

 

Felicity was swamped for the rest of the week. She did not have time to think. Merlyn Global was finally secure with a software that she designed so the company would be safe and secure. Tonight, she was having dinner with Tommy. She hadn’t seen him for several days so she invited him to come over to have dinner. She had the meals that were prepared and just had to be cooked. She rushed home to get ready and soon she could hear the elevator. She let Tommy know the new code for the elevator. After Jose was there, Oliver convinced her to change it. He made a good point stating Jose might accidently say something or someone might have seen him come in and it was safer. 

 

“Sis, I missed you”

“I missed you, too. Come into the living room and talk to me while dinner is cooking.”

“You cooked?” Tommy asked with a horrified expression.

“From the place that makes them for you and all you have to do is put them in the oven so don’t get scared.” Felicity laughed.

 

When they reached the living room, Tommy stopped suddenly. His gaze was directly on the painting Jose had done of her. Felicity stilled knowing her brother was going to have an opinion on the painting and he did not surprise her.

 

“Felicity, is that you?”

“Yes. Remember that artist who was going to use me as a model for his art show? Well, that is one of the paintings?”

“Are you modeling nude now?”

Felicity laughed and Tommy glared at her.

“Of course not. Let me show you what I was wearing along with some other pictures and pictures of the paintings that he painted.”

 

She went to the drawer and pulled out the pictures. Tommy studied them and sighed.

“Okay, but I still think some of these are a little much, Lis. People are going to see my little sister like that.”

“Tommy, he is local artist. Once the show is over, nothing else will come of it. Don’t worry.”

 

Tommy did not seem convinced but agreed that Felicity was an adult and could make her own decisions. She also talked to him about Oliver.

“Tommy, you need to forgive Oliver. You are best friends. This needs to end. I know you were angry about what happened but you need to let it go. It happened to me and I let it go. Please?”

“Okay. I know you are right. You are my little sister and I love you. It made me mad that he did not live up to his word but we have been friends since we were babies so I need to work it out.”

 

 

Tommy called Oliver as soon as he left. They met for a drink in the office at Verdant.

 

“Tommy, I was glad to get your call. I was hoping you would forgive me and we could regain our friendship.”

“I talked to Lis and she convinced me to let it go. Ollie, this is my sister. I love her more than anything in the world. I need for her to be safe and happy. I hope you can understand why this was so hard for me.”

“I do. I am sorry. I am not sure why I did it and I regretted it before I even got in the elevator with her. As soon as she put her hands in my pants, I froze. It was so stupid.”

“Okay, let’s move past it. You and Felicity are officially broken up and I won’t have to worry about you hurting her again so no problem.”

 

Oliver reached out to hug Tommy, Tommy’s words were like a knife in his heart “You and Felicity are officially broken up” but he did not want to be. That was the problem. He had a chance but he ran, like he always does when things get tough. Now, he will just have to be happy to be friends with her again. 

 

Oliver was dressed in his tux. He was standing at the door of the art show giving his name to security as they checked to make sure his name was on the list. He wanted to get inside and see the rest of these pictures. He had a check book and his Black Amex card with him because he was not going to let someone else buy those pictures of Felicity. No other man was going to sit in his living room jerking off to a picture of his girl. Well, not his girl yet. Even though he got there at a reasonable time he found quite a few people there already. He moved over to try to find the collection Felicity was in and discovered a room packed with people. Shoving his way in, he realized what the attraction was.

 

The collection was called Saint or Sinner and it was paintings of Felicity.

The saint paintings were the one where she is sitting on the rocking chair with the baby; her in a white wedding gown looking stunning; Felicity in a sundress in a field of daisies and one of her in a gown at the top of the stairs. The sinner paintings had Felicity in the BDSM black outfit; she was laying on a bed with a sheet draped around her with just enough skin showing to be sexy; one of her laying on a couch with a pair of shorts and skimpy top slightly turned with seductive smile and one of her in a silky nightgown licking on an ice cream cone. Oliver turned around to find the curator.

 

“Where can I buy a collection?”

“Which one?”

“Saint or Sinner”

“I am so sorry, Mr. Queen. The entire collection has been purchased already. Can I interest you in something else?”

 

Oliver just shook his head and walked away. Once again, his tendency to be late or not be too early was his demise. Those paintings would be in the home of somebody else.

He saw Jose talking to some people and walked over to him.

 

“Hey, Jose. Who bought the collection you painted of Felicity?”

 

“Someone came up and paid cash but said it had to be anonymous. They paid a huge amount for the collection. Many wanted it but he offered much more than the rest. Felicity is a large draw. I wish I had a chance to do more with her but her company would only allow the one time. She made that part of her contract. She gets to do my show and a fashion show for her friend. She is special.”

“Yes, she is. Thank you.”

 

Oliver just stood there wondering who bought those paintings.


	8. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity starts receiving gifts; Oliver accepts his feelings for Felicity are different than other women; Felicity meets some fans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Went to the doctor again today. Hopefully, I can continue to update quickly even with not feeling well. This idea popped into my mind and I decided to run with it.
> 
> Trigger warning: mention of stalking

Oliver wanted to know who purchased that collection but nobody would tell him. _He did not know if they truly did not know or they were not willing but either way, it was frustrating. The fact that he saw Max Fuller at the gallery and saw his smirk did not help the situation. Who bought those damn paintings?_

 

 

**********************

 

 

Felicity was curious who bought the collection also. She loved what Jose did but she did not think she could possibly be worth that much money. Jose was thrilled and the interest in his Saint or Sinner collection resulted in his other paintings being bought and several serious art collectors telling Jose they would be interested in more of his art. It was wonderful but it was a mystery and mysteries needed to be solved. Well, she had more pressing things to worry about now. She needed to get to QC and look over the security problem. Oliver was very concerned so Felicity wanted to see if she could ease his mind. She was given a visitor’s badge and sent up to Oliver’s office.

 

 

“Ms. Smoak, go right in. He is expecting you.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

 

Oliver immediately stood up and hugged her when she walked into the office. She gave him a quick hug back but when she went to move, his arms were banded around her and she could not move. She could feel the tension run through his body. She ran her fingers through his hair and felt him sink into her.

 

 

“What is wrong? Are you okay?”

 

“Better now that you are here.”

 

“Don’t worry. I will find the hole and plug it.”

 

_Oliver knew she would find the hole and plug it. That was not what was tearing him up. Tommy told him that Felicity was his friend, repeatedly. He also told Oliver they were over with the fake relationship and now they both could move on with their lives. Maybe Tommy was trying to make Oliver feel better but it was quite the opposite. The more Tommy told him Felicity wanted to be friends, the more pain Oliver felt. He wanted more for once in his life and he had no idea how to let her know. He had zero knowledge how to be a boyfriend. Strangely, Felicity asked him that when they first started the deception. At the time, it was a bit of a joke but it was no joke now. Oliver had no idea how to be a boyfriend. She had no idea how to let Felicity know how much she meant to him. He did not know how to ask her for a real date and he was terrified she would tell him no._

 

 

Felicity was confused. She knew Oliver was a serious CEO but this seemed a little over the top. He was obviously beyond tense. Getting this security issue taken care of should ease his worry. With that thought, she pulled away and walked over to his system.

 

 

“Can you please put in your password so I can check what is happening?”

 

“Don’t you need to be in the server room?”

 

“No, I can probably do it from here and that will be fewer people who know what I am doing.”

 

“Good thought. My password is Thea1996.”

 

“First, you should not give your password out to anybody and second, you should not use your sister's name and year of birth. You will need to change it after.”

 

 

Felicity soon became in her zone. Oliver sat in a chair and watched her closely. _He always knew Felicity was smart but this was intense. She did not look up once as her fingers flew across the keyboard rapidly. 5 minutes later she pumped her fist in the air shouting “yes” which was the most adorable thing Oliver ever saw._ 20 minutes after that she looked up and told Oliver she found the hack, closed the door and wrote a new program to keep the system safe.

 

 

“Already? You are remarkable.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Are you free for dinner? I have a new recipe I want to try out.”

 

“A new recipe? Am I your guinea pig now?”

 

“I can do something else if you want.”

 

“I am just kidding you. I would love to try your new recipe. You know the code for the elevator plus the code to the garage. If I am not there, let yourself in.”

 

“Great. I will see you tonight.”

 

 

Felicity went back to her office and soon became involved in Merlyn Global business. She was in the middle of a program to keep porn off the computers when her office door opened.

 

 

“Felicity, how did the show go?”

 

“Good, Dad. Did you come in here in the middle of the business day to ask me about an art show? That does not seem like you at all. Are you sick?”

 

 

Malcolm just looked at her. He saw a beautiful woman who he barely knew. His daughter, his beautiful, genius daughter was a stranger. How did he let this happen? He was so focused on business and making sure his family had all the comforts they could ever want but meanwhile he forgot to get to know them as people. Time was getting short for Malcolm and he regretted not getting to know his children better. He was going to try to fix that in the short time he had left.

 

 

“No, I just am interested in my daughter and her paintings. I stopped by there and saw them. You looked so different from the little girl who ran after her brother all those years ago.”

 

“Thank you, Dad. That means a lot to me. Did you purchase the collection? A mystery person purchased the entire collection.”

 

“Really? I wonder why they did not want anyone to know. Strange.”

 

“It was but the show was great for Jose. I am almost finished with this. Once this is in place, the porn should be blocked and the viruses that come with it.”

 

“Thank you, Felicity. I will see you tonight.”

 

 

 

Felicity was on her way out when James, one of her former co-workers, got into the elevator.

 

 

“Hi, James. How are things in IT?”

 

“Felicity, hi. Good. Everyone misses you. I was just going for coffee. Would you like to come? Wait, I am sure someone famous like you is too busy for a geek like me.”

 

“Nope, not too busy. I would love to have coffee with you.”

 

 

*********************

 

 

Felicity walked into the townhouse and found Oliver already there. He was in the kitchen cooking with the table set.

 

 

“Hey, go ahead and change. You have time.”

 

“Thank you, Oliver. I will be out in a few minutes.”

 

 

Felicity went into the bedroom, took a shower and changed into a pair of capris leggings and a big t-shirt that kept falling off her shoulder. Oliver had wine open and candles on the table. The new recipe was wonderful.

 

 

After dinner, they sat on the couch together watching a movie. Felicity sat on the opposite side as Oliver. Friends do not sit and snuggle. Friends watch a movie and talk. She and Oliver were friends, just friends. As she was pondering this, the doorbell rang.

 

 

Felicity found a delivery man with a big bouquet of flowers. She wondered who sent her the flowers.

 

“Flowers? Who sent you flowers?”

 

“I don’t know. There is a card.”

 

 

Opening the card, Felicity read it out loud to Oliver.

 

 

Beautiful Felicity:

I love you more than Oliver Queen ever could. He is no good for you. I will save you, my love.

 

 

Oliver was incensed and concerned _. Who was this that sent these flowers? Who is stating that he was no good for Felicity? What? He will find who this is and keep Felicity safe._

 

 

“Felicity, did you call Andy?”

 

“No, I got busy.”

 

“I am calling him right now and getting someone over here tonight. I will stay with you also. We can’t be too careful. This person sounds obsessed.”

 

“Fine but I don’t think it is that bad. I am sure it is just a fan.”

 

 

Oliver did not bother to reply to that instead picking up the phone to call Andy. A few minutes later, he hung up.

 

 

“Andy is sending one of his best over. I told him to send them to the garage and elevator.”

 

“I really think you are worrying way too much about this, Oliver. That note did not sound threatening at all. It sounded sweet. He thinks he can take care of me.”

 

“Fe -li-ci-ty. You need a bodyguard.”

 

“Fine. Let’s watch the movie while we wait.”

 

 

1 hour later, the elevator stops. It opens and much to Felicity’s amazement, a woman stepped out. Not just a woman but a tall, beautiful one.

 

 

“Ms. Smoak, my name is Nyssa al Ghul. I will be your new bodyguard.”

 

“Nice to meet you. Please call me Felicity. I appreciate you coming but I am not sure I need a bodyguard.”

 

“Felicity, you are a star. You absolutely need me.”

 

“Let me show you where your room is. You have a room with a bathroom. Please feel free to make yourself at home. Oh, I am sorry, this is my friend, Oliver Queen.”

 

“Yes, Andy told me about you. Nice to meet you. I will put my things in the room and then we need to get down to details.”

 

Nyssa comes out and they discuss details of how she will best protect Felicity. Hearing Felicity’s schedule and the fact that she is so unconcerned about anything, Nyssa lets her know she must create a real schedule and Nyssa will be with her all the time, no questions. Felicity agrees.

 

Oliver offers to sleep on the couch but Felicity tells him he can stay in the bedroom with her platonically. Her couch is small and Oliver would have woke up stiff if he slept there.

 

 

“I am glad we could save our friendship, Oliver.”

 

“Yes, we were good as boyfriend/girlfriend, too.”

 

“Not so much. The other woman, remember.” Felicity laughed but it sounded forced.

 

 

Oliver wanted to reach out and hold her but he did not believe she would welcome it. _That comment about the other woman showed him she was still affected by his dumb move then she let on._ He stayed awake a long time looking down at her sleeping peacefully. _So beautiful and true._

 

 

****************

 

 

When Felicity and Nyssa got into the office the next day, Carrie was at her desk and obviously upset.

 

 

“Carrie, please come into my office.”

 

“Sit down and tell me what is wrong.”

 

“Ms. Smoak, I am sorry. I just feel bad because I care about someone who only sees me as a friend right now.”

 

“Carrie, call me Felicity, remember? If he does not see you as the wonderful woman you are, he does not deserve you. Friends can become more.”

 

 

Carrie hugged Felicity and Felicity hugged back.

 

 

“Carrie, this is Nyssa. She is my new bodyguard and will be with me from now on. Please show her the same concern you have me when I came.”

 

“Nice to meet you, Nyssa. Thank you, Felicity. I will go get your schedule now. You have a few meetings today.”

 

 

************

 

 

Having a bodyguard was not as awful as Felicity thought. Nyssa was a smart woman who gave Felicity her space but made sure she was kept safe. Right now, the two women were on the elevator going to get lunch. The elevator was surprisingly empty considering it was close to lunch. A young man came into the elevator and smiled.

 

 

“Ms. Smoak, I am so honored to meet you finally. I love your work.”

 

“Thank you. You have me at a disadvantage since you know my name but I do not know yours.”

 

“My name is James Dodd and I work in project management.”

 

“James, so nice to meet you. Please call me Felicity.”

 

“Felicity, you are more beautiful in person that even in your pictures and paintings.”

 

“Did you go to the show?”

 

“Yes, I was lucky. Someone took me with them and I had a chance to see them. Beautiful.”

 

“Thank you. I am so happy you had that opportunity. Jose is a wonderful artist. He will go far in the art world.”

 

“I am a huge fan.”

 

“I am just a person like you but thank you. Hope you have a good day.”

 

 

Felicity and Nyssa went down to a little deli for lunch.

 

 

“Felicity, you must be careful what you tell people. That man may look innocent, and he may be, but you do have a stalker and we have no idea who it is.”

 

“Surely, that nice man could not be a stalker?”

 

“Felicity, anybody could be the stalker. They don’t have a sign on them stating the face. Any of these people who are “fans” who love you could become too obsessed. Be careful.”

 

“Nyssa, I will try harder. Maybe you can give me a signal if you feel I am not being careful enough? I am not used to treating people differently no matter who they are.”

 

“Yes, that is a good idea.”

 

 

The rest of the day went smoothly. She was getting ready to leave for the night when a delivery came. Carrie brought in a box stating it was delivered for her. Felicity opened the box and found a beautiful silky teddy that was totally see through. Who would send her such a thing. Nyssa quickly took the box out of her hands and started looking through it. She came up with a card and read it.

 

 

Beautiful Felicity:

You can wear this for me personally. You are being exploited by these pictures and Oliver Queen. I will cherish you.

 

 

“Felicity, this is a very obsessed person. We need to be very careful.”

 

“It is rather unusual. I do have to admit he has good taste. This is exquisite.”

 

“Yes, it may be but I don’t want this person trying to see you in it.”

 

 

 

******************

 

 

Felicity decided she needed to let Tommy know all the strange things going on with this new development. She stopped by Verdant on her way home.

 

 

“Hey sis. What are you doing here so early?” Tommy asks as he hugs her. “And who is your friend?”

 

“Tommy, this is my new bodyguard Nyssa al Ghul. Oliver called his friend Andy Diggle and Andy sent her over. “

 

“Nyssa, I am so glad you are here. My sister does not take her safety serious enough.”

 

“Mr. Merlyn, I agree. She is a kind soul who trusts too many people.”

 

“Please call me Tommy. What is the safety plan?”

 

“Felicity has a stalker. He sent her flowers and a teddy in the past two days. I am trying to find a way to discover who it is and keep her safe from other stalkers. She is now a well-known celebrity and as such, crazy people will be out there.”

 

“Oh my god. Felicity are you okay?”

 

“I am fine, Tommy. I received flowers and a gift, not a bomb. I am not sure this is the threat Nyssa believes. I am more worried about Oliver. The person does not seem to like him. He needs a bodyguard.”

 

“He can take care of himself but I will let him know he needs to be careful. I am worried about you.”

 

“I will be careful. I have security in my building and at work. Nyssa will be with me and I can hire someone to help Nyssa if she feels it is necessary. I am going to go home and just put my feet up. I love you and don’t be concerned.”

 

 

 

Tommy picked up the phone and called Oliver as soon as Felicity left.

 

 

“Ollie, thank you so much for convincing Felicity to get a bodyguard. Did you know about these gifts and notes?”

 

“The flowers? Yes.”

 

“Not only those. She received a box with a teddy and a note today. The person also seems to be angry with you. You should get a bodyguard, too.”

 

“I have Dig but I am concerned about the new gift. That is personal. Thanks for the heads up.”

 

 

****************

 

 

Oliver sent a text to Felicity.

 

 

OQ: I am on my way over with dinner.

 

FS: Can we do it another day? I am tired tonight.

 

OQ: Please. I heard you received another gift. I also would like to see the note.

 

FS; Okay. Come on over but I already ordered a pizza for Nyssa and I.

 

OQ: Okay. See you soon.

 

 

 

True to his word, Oliver showed up shortly after. Felicity showed him the note and he asked to see the gift. His fingers pressed together to keep from throwing something across the room _. Nobody was going to see Felicity in this except him. Well, after he makes Felicity understand his change of heart and attitude. He needs to show her he is not just a one-night stand guy anymore. His mind does see Felicity in a teddy like that. He would love to just be able to privately see her in some of the things she was painted in. First, he needs to gain her trust._

 

 

The doorbell rang. Felicity ran to open the door but both Oliver and Nyssa stepped in front of her.

 

 

“Oh, no. You cannot answer the door. I will be doing that from now on.”

 

Felicity was shocked that Nyssa had a gun behind her back. Nyssa opened the door to see two delivery people. One with pizza and one with more flowers. Oliver handed her the money for the pizza and tips for both. Nyssa handed the pizza back to Oliver who opened it and checked it. Just pizza. Nyssa took the flowers and opened the note.

 

 

Beautiful Felicity,

These flowers are a token of my undying love for you. Oliver Queen was wrong to cheat on you but I will never do that.

 

 

 

**************************

 

 

 

The missing paintings are hung up in a room in Starling. Sitting on a chair in the room looking at the paintings is a person smiling. On the table, next to the chair is a picture frame with a copy of the ad from Satin Delight. Holding the picture and running a finger down the likeness of Felicity, a voice states, “Beautiful Felicity, you will soon be mine.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Innocence or danger?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver sees another side of Felicity, the stalker becomes more obsessed and targets Oliver, Colette and Mandy arrive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still health issues, ugh. Also, the show has been tough to take and it is hard to get inspired by what they are doing but I am finally getting down to it. Thanks for sticking with me. If you want to rant about Olicity and the show feel free to foloow and message me tumblr tdgal1

Today was the day Felicity gets to see her two best friends.  She goes to the airport this afternoon to pick Mandy and Col up.  Even though she talks to them on Skype often it is not the same as seeing them in person.  They will be here for two weeks.  Mandy has her art show and Col has her fashion show.  Tonight, she is planning an evening in because they may be jet lagged and tired.  Since she has a three-bedroom townhouse, she has a room for the girls even with Nyssa staying.   The drive to the airport felt like it took forever.  Nyssa teased her about it.  Nyssa was starting to warm up and Felicity found she was starting to grow attached to the bodyguard. 

 

 

“There they are.  They are just getting off the plane.”

 

“Lis, Lis.” 

 

 “Col, Mandy” 

 

 The three girls hugged and all tried to talk at once.

 

“Nyssa, these are my two best friends, Colette and Mandy.  This is my bodyguard and new friend, Nyssa.”

 

“Bodyguard?  You must tell us about this, Lis.  We talked the other day.  Is this a new development?”

 

“Yes and no.  It is new but I wanted to wait until you arrived to tell you about it.”

 

“Come on.  I have some dinner and wine at home.  You two can get settled and we can talk.”

 

“You cooked?”  Both women looked horrified.

 

“No, there is a place that makes up fresh meals for you and all you have to do is put it in the oven for such and such a time and you have dinner.  I would not poison you.  You just arrived.”

 

 

 

They all arrived at the townhouse and Felicity showed them their room.  After getting their things settled, they came down and Felicity had dinner on the table.

 

“Okay, tell us about the bodyguard.”

 

“Oliver and Tommy insisted.  I have had a few gifts and notes that have been strange.  Oliver called his friend and Andy sent Nyssa.  She is not only beautiful and funny but she is a badass.  You should see her in action.”

 

Nyssa laughed as Col and Mandy looked her over. 

 

 

“Gifts and notes.  What is that all about?”

 

“Flowers with notes telling me they love me, a teddy that had another note.  Seems harmless to me but Nyssa does not agree and neither do Tommy and Oliver so I am being more careful.”

 

“Lis, take Nyssa’s advice and be careful.  That sounds a little strange.”

 

“Enough of that.  Tell me about your shows.”

 

“Ami, I have a whole collection for petite women.  I cannot wait for you to model them for me.  I think they will be a huge hit.  Mandy is very excited about her show.  She painted some new items and they will be included.”

 

 

The friends talked and Felicity could see they were tired so she wished them a good night.  Her phone dinged.

 

OQ:  Your friends make it okay?

 

FS:  Yes.  They are going to bed now.  How are you?

 

OQ:  Miss you.  Can I come over tomorrow and meet them?

 

FS:  Sure.  Come over for dinner.

 

OQ:  How about I come over and cook dinner?

 

FS:  You don’t have to do that, Oliver.

 

OQ:  I want to.  How is 6?

 

FS:  Great.  See you then.

 

 

********************                                                                                                         

 

 

 

The next day Felicity, Col, and Mandy all went shopping, had lunch and looked around Starling.    They three friends made an entire day of it and Felicity was happy Oliver was going to be cooking that night. 

 

 

“So Oliver cooks, huh?”  Mandy inquired.

 

“Yes, he is actually quite good l it.  He said it relaxes him.”

 

“What is the deal between you?”

 

“There is no deal.  Oliver wants his non-commitment lifestyle and I am more old fashioned so that will not work out.  We are just friends and that is all we ever will be.”

 

 

Unknown to Felicity who was in the bedroom with her friends, Oliver arrived and heard the remark about commitment.  Felicity walked out to find Oliver standing in the kitchen with a thoughtful look on his face.

 

 

“Hey, I did not know you were here already.  You were ninja quiet.”

 

“Just arrived.  I hope you girls like lasagna.  That is what I am making with a salad and garlic bread.”

 

“Sounds wonderful. Col and Mandy, this is Oliver.  Oliver, these are my two closest friends, Colette and Mandy.”

 

 

Colette smiled at Oliver but she could see he was obviously shaken up about something.  Remembering the remark Felicity made, she could not help but wonder if he heard.  Oliver Queen may not be the useless playboy he is made out to be.  Col decided she would get to know him before rendering a judgment.

 

Felicity poured wine for everyone and they all started to chat.

 

 

“Oliver, you are a CEO of Queen Consolidated, yes?”

 

“I am and I am also co-owner of a club with Tommy, Felicity’s brother.”

 

“A club?  That sounds like fun.  We should go check it out, Lis.”

 

“I will be happy to put your names on the list and you can use the VIP room.  When would you like to go?”

 

“How about tonight after dinner?  You could join us, Oliver.  I would love to get to know you better.”

 

“I would like to know you two better also.  Felicity’s time in Europe is a mystery.”

 

“Oh, I will call Thea and Tommy and we can all meet,”  Felicity said as she went to get her phone and make the calls.  She came out a little after letting them know that Tommy was putting their names on the list and Thea was on her way over.

 

 

*************** 

 

 

As promised, Tommy had their names on the list.  They all went up to the VIP section and got some drinks.  It was much easier to have a conversation up in the room without the music blasting in their ears.  Thea, Mandy, and Col found a lot in common.  Thea loved Col’s line of clothing.  She was very excited that there was going to be a fashion show in Starling and it had a petite line.  Col made sure she had a ticket to come to the show.  Soon Thea jumped up stating it was time to dance.

 

 

“Are you coming, Tommy?  Oliver?”

 

“I don’t dance, Thea.  You already know that.”

 

“I will stay and keep Oliver out of trouble.”

 

 

On the way to the dance floor, Felicity saw James from QC.

 

 

“James, what are you doing here?”

 

“Hi, Felicity.  Actually, my friends call me Jim and I hope we are friends so Jim.  My other friend met a girl and left me here after convincing me to come.”

 

“I have been there.  Why don’t you join us?  We are going to dance and then we are up in the VIP section.”

 

“That would be great.  Are sure it is okay?”

 

“Of course.  Come dance with us.”

 

“I am not a very good dancer but I will give it my best shot.”

 

 

 

From the VIP section, Oliver sees Felicity dancing with some guy who has his hands all over her. 

 

_What the hell.  Who is that guy and why is he all over her?  She thinks I only want one-night stands and she wants a relationship.  How am I going to convince her I want to try with her?_

“Who is that guy?  Why does he have his hands on my sister?”

 

_Great, at least he has Tommy in his corner.  Tommy is not liking the situation any more than he is._

“I don’t know.  Do you want me to go down there and get rid of him?”

 

“I am sure you would love that but we better not.  Lissy will be pissed if we do.  We will keep an eye on her.”

 

“Okay.  I am standing here to keep an eye on it.”

 

 

They watched but a short time later, Felicity came up the stairs holding the hand of the guy she was dancing with.

 

 

“Tommy, Oliver this Jim.  He is a friend of mine from IT before I left.  Jim, this is my brother Tommy and I believe you know Oliver Queen.”

 

“Yes, Mr. Queen.  Mr. Merlyn.”

 

“If you are a friend of Lissy, just call me Tommy.”

 

“Come sit down, Jim.” 

 

Felicity leads Jim to the seats as Oliver watches with a scowl on his face.  Col, who came upstairs, watches on with interest. 

 

 

Felicity and Jim go down to dance; Nyssa follows and Tommy goes to grab the waitress and make sure she keeps the drinks coming.  Col and Oliver are left alone.

 

 

“You are in love with her.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“You are in love with Lis.  What I do not get is why you cheated.  You were scared, yes?”

 

“I didn’t cheat.  We were not in a relationship but I still didn’t cheat.  I did go with her but I stopped.  I am not sure why I did it.  I wish I didn’t.”

 

“Why don’t you tell her?”

 

“You heard her.  She thinks all I want is to be a playboy.  I don’t know how to show her I changed.  I am trying.”

 

“You know I am having a fashion show, yes?  I have an extra ticket if you would like it.  This may not be something you would normally do but you know one of the models.  I have it on good authority that she will be in a lot of sexy outfits.  You interested?”

 

“Yes, thank you.  Why are you being so nice to me?”

 

“I will give you a chance.  Lis has loved you for many years but if you hurt her again, I will personally make your life miserable.”

 

“Again?  You mean the picture on TMZ?”

 

“No, I mean earlier but you need to talk to Lis about that.  Just don’t fuck up.”

“Okay, I will try hard.  Felicity is much different than any girl I have ever been with.  I want to be with her for real.”

 

 

Before Colette could respond, Felicity, Nyssa, Thea, Mandy and Jim came back up.  Tommy came with drinks and the rest of the evening went by without any trouble. 

 

 

 **************

 

 

That night on TMZ, they had another story about Oliver and Felicity.

 

“Harvey, guess who was with Oliver Queen tonight?”

 

“Did they have their hands down his pants?”

 

“Nope.  The hot model, Felicity Smoak, was seen with Ollie tonight.  Rumors are he has been going to her place lately.”

 

“She is smart and beautiful.  What does she want with him?”

 

“Let’s play the video again that shows just why she should avoid him at all costs.”

  

The video of him in the hall with the girl’s hand in his pants plays as the group laughs in the background. 

 

Watching is a person, who is pacing up and down in a room filled with pictures of Felicity, yelling at the tv, “Felicity is mine.  I must make sure Oliver Queen knows this.  He will quickly understand he does not get to touch my Felicity.”

 

 

********************* 

 

 

 

Felicity is so excited.  Mandy is having her show and it is going great.  Oliver, Tommy, Thea, Colette, Nyssa and she are all watching as her paintings are being viewed.  Most of them have sold signs on them already.  The paintings will be displayed and then crated and shipped to the buyers.  The three pictures without a sold sign are paintings that Mandy did of Felicity.  All three of them are very tame.  Not like her ad for Satin Delight.  Felicity is in a bright sundress walking through a field of flowers; she is bent down handing a balloon to a little girl and the last painting is her playing chess with an old man. 

 

 

Oliver was trying to speak with Mandy alone.  He finally found his chance.

 

 

“Mandy, will you sell me one of the paintings of Felicity?  I was not able to buy any of the ones Jose painted.  They were all bought by an unknown buyer immediately at his show.”

 

“Oliver, I will not sell those pictures for any price.  I have had people come up and offer me millions for them.”

 

“I understand.”

 

“I will gift one to you on your wedding day.”

 

“My wedding day?”

 

“Yes, you love my friend.  When you two marry, I will give you a painting of her for your home.”

 

“You have more hope for that happening than I do.  I really screwed up badly.  Felicity deserves better and she is not interested in me like that.  I was lucky she forgave me and let me be her friend.”

 

“Continue on the way you are and she will see you differently.  Trust me.  Felicity has a pure heart.”

 

“Thank you, Mandy.”

 

“Mandy, I am so proud of you.  Your show was a major success.”  Felicity told her as she walked up to her and Oliver.

 

“Thank you.  The painting I did of you were the ones that had the most interest.  I had someone call the gallery and offer a massive amount of money if I would see them.  I said no.”

 

“I hope that was not the same stalker who is sending all the gifts,”  Nyssa remarked.

 

“Do you think it is the same person who bought all the paintings?”

 

“I do not know but it is a strange coincidence”

 

 

************** 

 

 

Felicity took Mandy and Col to Merlyn Global so she could check on things.  She introduced them to Carrie and asked how things were going. 

 

 

“We miss you but things are fine.  Have fun with your friends and don’t worry.”

 

“Carrie, you are a gem.  I do not know what I would do without you.”

 

“You will  never have to find out.”

 

 

 

In the elevator on the way out they meet James again. 

 

 

“Hi, James.  How are you?”

 

“Good.  Felicity, I hope I am not stepping out of bounds here but you should stay away from Oliver Queen.  He is no good.  You deserve much better.”

 

“Thank you for your concern.  Oliver and I are not dating.  We are just friends.  He is my brother’s best friend and that is all there is.  How is work going?”

 

 

On the way home, Mandy asked about James.

 

 

“You know he has a crush on you, right?”

 

“No, Mandy.  He is just a very nice guy.  He works for my dad and he is trying to be polite.”

 

“Felicity, you need to be more aware of the people around you and not trust everyone.  Someone is sending you notes and gift.  That person might be dangerous.”

 

“Mandy is right Felicity.  That is why you need me.  Don’t go anywhere without me and let me check things first.”

 

“Of course, Nyssa.”  Smiling warmly at her bodyguard and friend.  “I always let you check first.”

 

 

************** 

 

 

Felicity gets a phone call from her dad.  He asks her if he can stop by.

 

 

“Of course, Dad.  Colette and Mandy are here.  I want you to meet them.”

 

“I have some stuff for you.  Since you are such a star, you are getting all types of things and they all arrive at my house.  This is better.  My address is well known and well-guarded.”

 

 

 

When her dad arrives, he has several packages and several vases of flowers with him.

 

 

“Oh, Dad.  I had no idea you would be bothered with all these things.  I am so sorry.”

 

“It’s okay.  This one is from the Starling City Archers.”

 

“The football team?”

 

“Yes, open it.”

 

“It is a jersey, some tickets, and a note.”

 

“Well, what does it say?  Who is it from?”

 

 

**Ms. Smoak:**

**I am sending you two VIP tickets to the playoff games and a jersey I signed.  I hope you will join us for the playoffs.  I am a huge fan of yours and would love the opportunity to get to know you better.**

**Brad White**

 

 

“The quarterback of the Archers.  Two tickets to the playoff game.  That is a sold-out game.”

 

” Would you like to go?”

 

“You should go.  It will be good press for you for your new career.  Ask your agent if she agrees.”

 

“Thanks, Dad.  Come meet my friends.”

 

 

Malcolm stays and talks to her two friends.  Felicity is confused but thankful for the change in her dad’s attitude.  She and Tommy spoke at length about how different her dad has been.  She is just wondering what brought on the change.  He is so loving now and he has never really been a touchy-feely type of guy.  Hmm. 

 

 

******************* 

 

 

The night of the fashion show arrived.  Colette’s new line was beautiful.  Felicity was in the back getting ready to model the petite line that Col was presenting.  Designs by Colette was a clothing line that was famous in Europe and the US.  Felicity was dressed in the first outfit.  It was a cold blue evening gown with no back and a slit in the leg. 

 

 

Oliver felt strange.  He was not the only male there, in fact, Tommy came to support Felicity, but he still felt out of place.  Thea was so excited about being in the front row and seeing all the new fashions.  He was just sitting there waiting for one thing – Felicity.  And there she was.  She looked stunning and self-assured.  This was a side of Felicity he was not familiar with.  She walked down the runway like she owned it.  He was used to seeing Felicity in her IT bubble, having a movie night with tons of blankets or being at a desk looking at reports but this Felicity had an allure that was hard to ignore.  She walked with confidence and grace. 

 

                                                                                                                              

“Felicity looks beautiful,”  Thea exclaimed.

 

 

The show was a huge success.  Buyers from several major stores and boutiques had already placed orders for the new line including the petite line.  Felicity was in the back getting changed so she could meet her friends.  One of the show workers brought her several bouquets of flowers.  She just laid them down.  She would take them home and read all the cards.  Meanwhile, Oliver also received a flower - a half dead lily with a note.

 

 

**Oliver Queen, this is your last warning.  Stay away from Felicity.  She belongs to me.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Take a chance on me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy insists the police are called in; Felicity makes a decision as Oliver decides to admit his feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short but I want to keep updating and I would rather a short chapter than none. I have been having health issues as I mentioned and the show is a little discouraging but we must continue on, right? I hope you are enjoying this as much as I am enjoying writing it. All comments are appreciated and answered no matter what.
> 
> come say hi or talk about the show, fanfiction, weather or whatever you want, ask a question, request a certain story (I will do my best) at tdgal1 tumblr and twitter.

When Tommy looks over and sees what the note says, he abruptly stands up.

 

 

“We need to get the police involved now.  This person is escalating and it is not safe.”

 

“Tommy, it is just a note.  I will be fine.”

 

“Oliver, it is not just you.  It is Felicity, also.  I am not going to just laugh this off.  My sister could be hurt.  You could be hurt.  We need to take this seriously.”

 

 

He picks up the phone and walks away.

 

 

“Nyssa, this is Tommy.  Oliver just got a threatening note telling him to stay away from Felicity and that she  'belongs to me'. "

 

“Yes, Felicity got another gift and note so I agree.  We need to call them.  Do you want to or should I?”

 

“I know Captain Lance so I will.  He knows Felicity since she was little.  He will send someone over.”

 

“Okay, Felicity is getting changed.  As soon as she is ready, we will be out.”

 

 

Tommy calls the Starling City Police and asks to speak to Captain Lance.

 

 

“Hi, Captain Lance.  This is Tommy Merlyn.”

 

“Oh, no.  What trouble have you and Queen gotten into this time?  You both need to grow up.”

 

“No, not this time.  I am calling about Oliver but also about Felicity.”

 

 

After explaining what has been going on and the threatening note that Oliver just received, Lance was upset.

 

 

“You should have called me before this.  Felicity could be in danger.  Stalkers can be very dangerous, especially if they think their love interest is involved with someone else.  I will be right over.”

 

“Okay, thank you.  I should have let you know and I will keep you informed from now on.  I know how much you love Lis.”

 

 

 

Tommy let Oliver know Lance was on his way.

 

 

“I am not exactly his favorite person.”

 

“No, but he loves Lis.”

 

“Yeah, he does but everyone does.”

 

 

Tommy gives him a strange look but does not reply.  Soon, Nyssa, Felicity, and Mandy walk out.  He lets them know what is going on with the police.  Col is finishing up with a few last-minute issues and Thea is watching her.  Thea has been interested in fashion and asked if she could watch the show and how it was run and Col agreed. 

                                                                                                                                        

 

“Merlyn, Queen, let me see the note.”  Captain Lance barks out as he opens his arms for Felicity to hug him. 

 

“Are you okay, honey?”

 

“Yes, just upset that Oliver is getting these notes because of me.”

 

“Don’t worry about Queen.  He is a big boy.  I want to make sure you are safe.”

 

 

He hands the notes and flowers to his officers as he asks questions about how long this has been going on, what the other gifts are and what the other notes say.  He also asks if Felicity has met any new people or if she has noticed anyone who seems more interested in her than they should be.  On hearing her answer no, Nyssa spoke up.

 

 

“Captain Lance, there is a man who works in IT at QC named Jim who has been handing around; another James that works at Merlyn Global who always seems to be in the vicinity when Felicity is at work and her assistant Carrie has some type of feelings going on but not exactly sure if they are admiration, sisterly or romantic.  That along with Jose, who painted pictures of her and the photographer at Satin Delight, who was really touchy the last time we went for a shoot for the commercials.  Along with a million fans that we do not know but they send flowers, cards, letters and stand outside for a glimpse of her, of course.”

 

“Thank you, Nyssa.  I am glad you are with her.  You seem to be very observant.  Also, we know Lis has a soft heart and does not see bad in anyone.  I will check out those people.  Did you save the notes and other things she received?”

 

“Yes, I have them all in her townhouse.”

 

“Okay, we need to go there and look at them.”

 

“Captain, I was sent a gift that is a little embarrassing.”

 

“Sorry, honey, but we need to see everything.  It could be important.”

 

“Okay.”

 

 

*************

 

 

Back at the townhouse, Lance is going through the notes.  He glanced at the underwear set and quickly closed it back up noting what it was in his file.  Felicity looked horrified that he saw this along with Oliver and Tommy.  Tommy had an angry look on his face but made no comment.  Oliver did not look away but instead looked at the gift and then at her.  Felicity decided she was not going to try to figure out what was in his mind at the time.  Lance made Felicity promise to keep him informed of any new developments, gave her a quick hug and left. 

 

 

“Oliver, you need to stay away from me.”

 

“What?  No, I am not going to stay away from you just because you have some strange stalker.  That is crazy.”

 

“I think this person is serious. For some reason, they are focused on you.  I am not comfortable with taking a chance on your safety.  This is all my fault.”

 

“Felicity, it is not your fault.  This guy is a nutjob.  That has nothing to do with you.”

 

“Nothing to do with me?  It has everything to do with me.  If I stayed in IT instead of being in the public, I would not have all this craziness.  My friends would not be in danger because of me.  If you will excuse me, I need a few minutes.”

 

“Felicity…”

 

Felicity walks into the bedroom and Mandy follows her telling Oliver, “I’ve got it. Give her a minute.”

 

“Oliver, maybe she is right.  If you are not constantly in the tabloids with her, her stalker will back off.”

 

“Tommy.”

 

“Let’s table this for right now.  I think we need to concentrate on Lis and how she is feeling, yes?”

 

“I agree.”

 

 

They sat talking about who could be doing this and what they could all do to make Felicity feel better.  Col knew Felicity has never been comfortable in the limelight but she puts on a good mask to do so.  The fact that someone was targeting Oliver because of her was, not only tearing her up but making her question her choice of careers.  This was something Col was not going to allow.  Felicity was a beautiful woman who just started to feel self-confident and she had no intention of letting Felicity fall back into her self-doubting days.   She also understood that Oliver was finally realizing his feelings for Felicity and would not give up his time with her.  Felicity was spending time with him and allowing him in even though she was only willing to allow friendship right now.  Felicity, on the other hand, would now put as much space as possible between her and Oliver due to her fear of this stalker.  Poor Oliver.  This was really going to be an obstacle to their new-found relationship.  It was an impasse.  She could see the upset on Oliver’s face when Felicity told him he should not see her anymore.  He was devastated.  Col needed to talk to Mandy and see if she had any ideas how to fix this.  What a mess.  To top it off, there is a crazy person out there obsessed with Felicity.  Felicity trusted everyone and saw the best in each person which was dangerous in the situation.  She was thankful that Nyssa was involved. 

 

 

***************

 

 

Mandy was holding on to Felicity in the bedroom.  Felicity was not crying but visibly upset.

 

 

“Mandy, it is better for Oliver and I to be apart.  Not only for his safety but for us.  He and I are going in different directions and it will just be a mess if it continues.”

 

“Felicity, Oliver is in love with you.  I really think you need to stop looking at the teenage boy who had no clue and start looking at the man who realizes what an amazing woman you are.”

 

“I know he is attracted to me.  I am not stupid but that is not enough for me.  In love with me?  No, Oliver wants something he cannot have.   He is not used to having girls say no to him.  This will be much better.”

 

“Lis, please give him a chance.  You trust me, right?”

 

“Of course I do.  I trust you and Col more than anyone.”

 

“If you trust me, please give him a chance.  He really cares for you.  I know.”

 

“Mandy, it is not safe for him.  I am not safe to be around.  I made a big mistake by changing careers.  I should have stayed in IT.  What was I thinking?  I am not a model.  I don’t belong in this and now my friends are in danger because of it.”

 

“Stop it.  You made a great choice.  You are a wonderful model.  Everyone loves you.  I told you a long time ago you would be.  The first time I painted you I knew you would be perfect.  This is not your fault and you need to find the strength I know you possess to get past this.  They will find this guy and things will be fine.”

 

“Then what?  Another and another?  I am scared to be around anyone right now.  Oliver is safer not being around me.  I am just going to push him away.  It’s better.”

 

 

Mandy just hugged her friend understanding it was too soon to discuss it further.  She felt terrible for Oliver but he would just have to suck it up temporarily until things improve.  Felicity was her main concern.  She liked Oliver and believed he was good for the model but that was not in the cards now.  Following Felicity out of the bedroom, she shot an apologetic look at the former playboy.

 

 

“I need some time alone.  Can you all leave me alone for a bit?  Except for  Nyssa, of course.  I know she won’t leave.”

 

 

Tommy, Thea and Dig all came over and hugged her.  Col and Mandy told her they were going to go out with Thea for a bit and would be back later.  Everyone was gone except Nyssa, Felicity, and Oliver.  Nyssa discreetly left the room.  Felicity and Oliver were left.

 

 

Oliver could see the decision on Felicity’s face.  _She was going to push him away and he was not going to let her.  Maybe her friends were right.  He did have major feelings for Felicity and he had to tell her now.  This was not the way he planned on this playing out but events changed the situation.  He had a bad feeling in his gut that he would lose her altogether.  He was scared but he had no choice now._ Walking over to her, he put his arms around her.

 

“Felicity, don’t do this.  I know you think I only want one-night stands but that is not true.  I want to be with you.  Please don’t push me away.”

 

 

Looking up at Oliver, she can see the pain in his eyes.  This is the third person who said Oliver had true feelings for her.  Is it true?  Does he really care about her and not just as a conquest?  She is so confused.  She allows him to hold her and she puts her arms around him.

 

 

Oliver feels the change.  Instead of stiffening up like she normally does, Felicity is allowing him in.  He pulls her closer to him and starts running his hands down her arms and back.  She does not respond but she does not pull away either so he takes that as a good sign.  His fingers move up into her soft blonde curls while his other hand rubs softly down her face and neck.  Felicity is still holding on to him so they are still pressed close together.  He can smell the scent that he has come to associate with Felicity and he breathes her in deeply.  The soft trail down her face, her neck and lower and backup is slow and steady.  When she looks up at him he cannot stop his lips from pressing into hers.  The kiss is soft and gentle but when he feels her shudder against him, he turns her head so he can deepen the kiss.  When she sighs, he pushes his tongue into her mouth and is assaulted with the taste of her mouth.  When they have to pull apart to catch their breath, Oliver starts trailing kisses down her neck.  Below her ear, he discovers a spot that makes her moan and he quickly starts to suck on it and is rewarded with her tilting her neck to give him better access.  His hand snakes down her body until it reaches the designated spot – her bottom.  Kneading that treasure as his lips trail down to her chest, his tongue finds the top of her breast.  He has wanted this for so long he thinks he might just be dreaming, again, and he will wake up soon.

 

 

Felicity just wants to throw reason away and let Oliver continue to do all the things he is doing but she knows he can’t.  It is wrong of her to stop him after allowing this to go on as long as she did.  This is not the time for either of them to jump into something.  She is scared and vulnerable and she is not sure what Oliver is thinking.  Well, she does know a few things but not enough to continue down this road.  Felicity puts the hands that were holding him on his face and lifts it up.  She gently kisses him as she backs away.

 

“Felicity?”

 

“I am sorry.  I should not have let that happen.”

 

“Don’t say it was a mistake.” Oliver pleads softly.

 

“No, but this is not a time to do something when emotions are running so high.  I won’t say I did not want to but I know it is not right.”

 

“Being with you would be right for me.  Don’t you want me?”

 

“Sadly, I do.  Oliver, this is something I want us both to go into with open eyes if that is truly what you want.  I am in a vulnerable place right now.  I don’t want to be hurt and I don’t want you to be either.”

                                                       

“Felicity, I know I have not been very honest in the past but I want to be with you.  Not for sex, well, not just for sex.  I have feelings for you.  I care about you.  I miss you when you are not around and I think about you and what you are doing.  I have never felt this way about anyone else.  We have been dating in a way so this should be proof that I am changing.”

 

“We are dating?  Really?”

 

“Yes, I have invited you to dinner, we go to lunch, we have movie nights and fall asleep on my shoulder.  We are dating.”  He tells her with a big smile.

 

“Yeah, okay but I am still worried about this stalker.  He is really targeting you for some reason.  I don’t want you to be hurt.”

 

“I am not going to stay away from you now.  It has taken me all this time to get you to trust me and date me and I am not staying away.  We will need to think of something else.”

 

“Okay, let’s talk to Nyssa and Dig and get their input.”

 

“Great idea but not right now.” He whispers as his lips press against hers.

 

 

 

 


	11. The Sins of the Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malcolm tells Felicity and Tommy a secret; Oliver starts dating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all. Here is a new chapter. Hope you enjoy. Trying to get updated as often as I can but can't promise this will be this quick every time. I love you all.  
> Come talk to me, request stories and I will try or complain about things, whatever at tumblr tdgal1

Oliver wanted to stay and continue kissing her but Felicity insisted they needed to call Dig to come over so the four of them could strategize.  Figuring that she is letting him kiss and touch her and calling that a win, he agrees.  As Oliver is on the phone calling Dig, Felicity’s phone dings.

 

AS:  You two done making out?  Safe to come back?

 

FS:  You are funny.  Come back.  Oliver and I are discussing something with Dig and Nyssa and would love you and Col’s feedback.

 

AS:  Okay, see you soon.

 

 

Nyssa, Dig, Oliver and Felicity are sitting in the kitchen waiting for the two women to join them when there is a knock on the door.  Nyssa goes to the door and opens it to find Malcolm Merlyn.

 

 

“Dad, I am surprised to see you.”

 

“Tommy told me what is going on.  Why didn’t you let me know someone was stalking you?”

 

“I didn’t want you to worry and I was not worried.  I did not think it was a big deal.”

 

“Stalking is a big deal, Felicity.  I heard Queen got a note threatening him.”

 

“It’s true and I am sorry.  I should have told you.  We are discussing it as soon as Col and Mandy get back.  Why don’t you join us?”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Dad, this is Nyssa, my bodyguard and John Diggle, Oliver’s bodyguard.”

 

 

Felicity goes into the kitchen and grabs a glass to pour some scotch into.  She brings into her dad and sits down next to him.

 

 

“Tell me what is going on.”

 

 

Nyssa explains what has been happening.  She talks about the gifts, notes and calling in the police.  The police thinking the paintings could have been purchased by the stalker and the people who Nyssa gave the police as possible suspects.  Malcolm sat quietly listening and asking a few questions until Nyssa finished.  As soon as she finished, the elevator opened with Col, Mandy, Tommy and Thea coming out.

 

.

“Look who we ran into on our way in.”

 

“Good, everyone is here so we can talk about what is going on and what we plan on doing about it.”

 

Oliver spoke up, “The idea of me staying away from Felicity is no longer on the table.  Felicity and I are dating and I have no intention of staying away from her.”

 

Malcolm looked at Oliver with suspicion.  Tommy just sighed.  Col, Mandy, and Thea were not surprised and smiled.  Col even winked at Oliver.  Felicity noticed and would ask either Oliver or Col about it but not right now.

 

 

“You are dating my daughter now?  Should we expect more cheating and pictures of you on TMZ?”

 

“No, sir.  I really didn’t cheat on her the first time but I was an idiot.  I promise you will not have to worry about that again.”

 

“I better not.  I respect Felicity’s choice but I will not tolerate her being cheated on and hurt by you.  She is not one of your girls, Queen.”

 

“I don’t deserve her sir but I am thankful she is willing to give me another chance.  I will not do anything to break her trust.”

 

“Okay, let’s get down to figuring out what we can do about the stalker to keep Oliver safe.”

 

“I suggest you only meet in private.  No dates, no galas, no lunches in public until we get a handle on this.”  Dig suggests.

 

Oliver is about to protest but Felicity quickly agrees putting her hand on his arm.  He calmed down when Nyssa states they can still meet in private as long as they are discrete and not observed by the paps.

 

 

“Felicity you can continue to do appearances and other things with Nyssa.  Oliver, you should attend a few events with someone to publicly show you are not with Felicity.”

 

“Wait, no Dig.  I just told her father I would not do that and you want me to do it?  I don’t want to be with someone else.”

 

“I know but it does not have to be a real date.  Just get someone to go to an event with you or dinner and let them photograph you.  You will have to hear about it in the tabloids but so will the stalker.”

 

“It’s okay, Oliver.  I know it won’t be real.”

 

“Are you sure?  The last thing I want is for you to feel upset with me.”

 

“I will know.  You can go for a short evening and then come over after.  It will be worth it if it keeps you safe.”

 

“O-kay.” Oliver does not feel very sure about this but if Felicity is okay, he can make one or two appearances.  He is going to make sure they are very short now that he has the incentive to come see her after.

 

“Felicity, you need to tell the paps that you are done with Oliver except for friends.  We need to get the message to the stalker that you two are done.”

 

“Okay, Nyssa.  That is probably a good idea.”

 

 

A knock at the door startled the group.  Nyssa went to open it and it was a delivery person with a box.  Nyssa brought it in and she and Dig opened it.  Inside was a leather outfit with a whip and black boots like the one that Jose painted.  There was a note inside.

 

 

**Beautiful Felicity:**

**I can’t wait to see this one you as you do a private showing for me.  I will finally get to kiss and touch you.**

Oliver jumped up in aggravation.  _Nobody is going to see Felicity in this except him.  Who the hell is this guy and what is he thinking?_ He went to grab the box and outfit but Nyssa stopped him.

 

 

“No, don’t touch.  I did not touch it.  I am calling Captain Lance.  I promised him we would not touch anything else that came in and I would call him immediately.”

 

“Fine.”  Oliver started pacing up and down the room.  Felicity stood up and went over to him rubbing his arm.  After a few minutes, he calmed down and hugged her.  “We will get this fixed.”

 

“I know.  Come sit down.  We should wait for Captain Lance.”

 

 

Captain Lance and a detective arrived, looked at and then took the box. 

 

 

“I am worried about you, honey.  This person seems to be getting worse.  I am not sure you are safe here.”

 

 

Malcolm spoke up, “Felicity you need to move back into the mansion.  The security there and the layout is much safer than here.  Obviously, this person knows where you live.”

 

Surprisingly, Oliver and Tommy agreed.  Felicity walked into the bedroom to pack up a few bags to go to the mansion.  Col and Mandy would go with her to spend their last few days before they had to hop on a plane back to France.  Tommy decided he would stay there for a few weeks also to make sure Felicity was safe.  Also, if Tommy was there, Oliver could say he was visiting Tommy when he came over to visit.  With Felicity making a statement that she and Oliver were not together and Oliver going on a few “dates”, it should throw the stalker off the trail.

 

 

 ****************

 

 

Oliver was getting dressed for another charity event.  This time he was taking a girl named Heather, an attorney that he met at Verdant.  He has been going to Verdant a few times a week to keep up the story about him and Felicity just being friends.  He hated this whole situation.  _How_ was _Felicity and the world supposed to realize he was changed if he is made to do the same old things that he used to?  He did not want to be with these other women.  He hated going to this with this attorney instead of Felicity.  The only thing that made it tolerable was either talking to or seeing her after these “dates”.  The Ollie smile would come out and he would put on the Ollie suit but instead of going to a motel after, he would drop them off with a kiss on the cheek (or the lips if they grabbed him or moved so he did it by accident) and then he would immediately call Felicity to assure her nothing happened and he was on his way.  Pictures of him with these women were all over and TMZ was having a field day but it could not be helped._ Reluctantly, he finished getting dressed as he heard a knock on his door.  Opening the door, he found his sister all dressed up.

 

 

“Hi, Thea.”

 

“Hey, Ollie.  You look nice.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

“I know you hate this but I just talked to Lis and she knows you have to do this.  Don’t worry.  It should be over soon.”

 

“I hope so, Speedy.  I hate doing this.  I remember when Felicity and I were living together and going to these things.  I loved going and seeing what she would be wearing.  Walking in with her, listening to her wow everybody with her knowledge, listening to her laugh, ugh.  That is what I want to be doing tonight instead of being with some random woman I have zero interest in.”

 

“Hopefully soon.  How about I go to the mansion and you can lay down in the back seat of my car.  You can see Lis without the paps seeing you.”

 

“I like it.  How long do I have to stay before I can acceptably go home?  This time I am meeting Heather there so no having to take her home and get invited in which I then turn down.”

 

“We have to make an appearance so a few hours.”

 

 

 

By the time Thea gives him the sign they can leave, Oliver is exhausted.  Keeping up the appearance of playboy Ollie, having to pretend to have any interest in Heather, smiling the cocking smile and giving the comments to the press and the cheek kiss that Heather turned into an assault on his mouth made him wonder how he ever thought this was the perfect lifestyle.  After getting into the limo with Dig and driving far enough away from the press to hop into the back of Thea’s car, they finally made it to Malcolm’s place.  Felicity and Col were in the room drinking wine and laughing.  As soon as Felicity looked at his face, she knew he was discouraged.  Patting the couch near her, she moved over to make room for Oliver to sit.  As soon as he sat down, he pulled her on his lap and she started to run her hands through his hair.

 

 

“It could not have been that bad.  Out with a beautiful, leggy model type who probably wanted you to come home with her should not make you look like something the cat dragged in.”  Felicity teased him.

 

“I don’t want her.  I want a blonde model type. At least this is the last one for now.  This should be enough to convince that crazy man that we are not together.  I don’t think I could do it again.”

 

“Liz has been doing research to see if she can find anything to help the police.  She has several searches going so hopefully she will come up with something soon.” Mandy assured him.

 

 

They all decided to change the subject.   Col and Mandy told Oliver and Thea the story of meeting Felicity.  Mandy started about how they saw a beautiful woman in a romantic Rome café with her face in a tablet. 

 

 

“It wasn’t that bad.”  Felicity laughed.

 

“Again, a ROMANTIC café with a tablet.  Not looking up at the attractive men who smiled at you as they walked by.  Face in tablet chewing on your bottom lip.”

 

“We decided that we needed to talk to this hermit and get her to look up.” Col smiled.

 

“We found a gem once we got her out of her little electronic world.”

 

 

 

Oliver held Felicity on his lap as they told funny stories of things they did.  Mandy told about how they found out that Felicity would not back down from a dare.  If she refused to do something they wanted, they would dare her.  In turn, Felicity talked about how Mandy would tell them about her sex life, in vivid detail, if she drank vodka.  After the last tale, Felicity threw away anything that even remotely looked like vodka.

 

 

“You blushed down to your toes, Liz.”

 

“I could not believe you would do that, no less tell me about it.”

 

“I think you secretly loved it and just wished you had the nerve to try it.” Mandy teased her.

 

“Next subject.”

 

 

Oliver and Thea decided to stay the night.  Thea, Col, and Mandy went upstairs leaving Oliver and Felicity alone. 

 

 

“So when I want you to do something, I just have to dare you?”

 

“You probably only have to ask me.”

 

“Okay, can I stay in your room tonight?”

 

“Depends.  What did you have in mind?”

 

“What can I get?”

 

“What do you want?”

 

“What I have wanted for some time now – you.”

 

“Okay,”

 

 

Oliver picked her up and started walking to the stairs.  He was not going to waste one minute.  He has waited for this for too long.  He dreams of touching her skin, tasting her, watching her face as he brings her to the brink and pushes her over, sees her laying naked under him as he joins with her.  He is getting hard just thinking about this and he has not even taken one piece of clothing off her.  Just as he reaches the top step, they hear a loud noise coming from the other side of the hallway.  It sounded like someone falling.

 

 

“That was my dad’s room.”  Jumping out of his arms, Felicity runs down and opens the door.  She finds her dad on the floor.  Oliver reaches down to check his pulse and finds it.  Malcolm is gray and he is passed out.  Felicity already has her cell phone out calling 911.  Tommy and Thea hear the noise and come to see what is going on.  Soon after the ambulance arrives to take Malcolm to the hospital.  Felicity follows so she can ride in the ambulance with her dad.

 

.

*********** 

 

 

Felicity, Tommy, Thea, Oliver, Dig, Nyssa Col, and Mandy are all sitting in the waiting room in the private section that has been funded by the Merlyn family.  Mandy and Col went down and got coffee for everyone.  Tommy is packing.

 

 

“I should have known something was wrong.  He has been acting so strange lately.  I was too involved in my own life to find out what was going on.”

 

“Liz, we both should have talked to him.  I knew he was acting differently but I did not try to figure it out either. I was so glad he was finally acting like a father instead of a dictator.”

                                                                                                                                               

“Both of you are not to blame.  You need to be there for him now and stop the blame game.  That will not help.”  Mandy told them gently.

 

“You are right.  I will stop modeling to take care of him if I need to.”

 

“Honey, let’s see what is going on before you make any hasty decisions,”  Oliver told her as he held her.

 

 

The doctor came out and said he was resting and out of immediate danger.  He needed to do more tests and Malcolm would have to stay in the hospital until they figured out what happened.  He would let them know when he knew more. He left and the nurse came out.

 

 

“Ms. Smoak, your father is asking for you to come in and speak to him.  Mr.  Merlyn, he wanted you to know he wanted to see you next, if possible.”

 

“Of course.”

 

“Yes, I will wait here.”

 

*********

 

Felicity walked into the room and she was shocked to see her strong, aggressive father looking so tired and sick.  Making sure she had a smile on her face, she walked over to the bed and took his hand.

 

 

“Dad, you scared us.”

 

“Felicity, I want to tell you something.  I haven’t been a good father to you or Tommy.  I was too filled with grief and anger.  Work became my mission instead of the family but I always loved you both.  I did not show it but I did and I do.  Merlyn Global is my legacy for you.  Tommy is not interested and never will be.  This fact I have resigned myself to a long time ago but you are different.  You need to start taking over as CEO.”

 

“Don’t be silly, dad.  That is your job.”

 

“Not for much longer.  I have a brain tumor.  I will not be able to continue being CEO a lot longer.  I was hoping to give you a chance to get settled first but time may not be on my side.”

 

“Brain tumor?  Okay, we will get the best doctors.  How about surgery?  Or radiation to shrink it.  We can fix this.”

 

“Yes, okay.  We will see but I need you to start being more active in the company.  You already know a lot.  You can do it.  Tommy and Oliver will help you.  I know I have not had much use for Queen in the past but he is a good CEO and he cares about you.  Can you do this for me?”

 

“Yes but I need you to fight this for me.  Now that I found out you have a teddy bear side; I am not going to let you go before I fully explore it.”

 

 

Malcolm laughed.  He opened his arms and she gently fell into them.

 

 

“Have your brother come in so we can discuss this.  After we talk to him, I want to talk to Queen.”

 

 

Felicity walked out and motioned to Tommy.  He followed her into the room.

 

 

“Tommy, please sit.  Felicity, you too.  Tommy, I need to let you know something.  First, I know how I have been as a father but I want you to know I do love you both.  I have a brain tumor and I am going to have to start stepping down as CEO.  I was hoping for more time but we must get in front of this quickly.  We need to have a press conference announcing Felicity will be taking over as CEO.  Are you willing to help her until she gets this taken care of?  I am also going to ask Queen for his assistance.”

 

 

Tommy sat there in shock.  His dad had a brain tumor.  Felicity took his hand and squeezed it.

 

“We are going to get the best doctors.  Surgery, radiation, new drugs, whatever.  He will fight this.  He already promised.  It will be okay.”

 

 

Looking at his sister, he wondered when she grew up and how she became so strong.  She looked like a delicate flower but she was not.  She had an inner strength and she would be able to take this one without a problem but she would need his help and support.

 

 

“I know he will be.  Dad, I will help Felicity but she will be great.”

 

 

Malcolm hugged both and then asked them to send in Oliver but please let them talk alone.  They agreed.

 

 

Felicity walked over to Oliver and he put his arms around her.

 

 

“You okay?”

 

“Not really but I have to be.  My dad wants to talk to you.”

 

“Me?  Are you sure?”  Before she could answer, noticing Tommy’s look, he released her and walked to the door.

 

 

“Queen.  Thank you for seeing me.  Take a seat.  I just told Felicity and Tommy something and I am going to ask for your help.  I know we have not been buddies in the past but we both love Felicity.”

 

“Yes, we do.  What can I do for you?”

 

“I asked Felicity to step up as CEO of Merlyn Global.  She is going to need help.”

 

“Why?”

 

“I have a brain tumor.  You know the sharks will quickly see the blood in the water.  We need to do a press conference right away and get in front of this.  Maybe we can say we are doing a partnership between us?”

 

 

Oliver did not speak for a few minutes _.  Brain tumor?  Felicity as CEO?  A partnership between the two companies?  That would make it easier for Felicity and would not hurt QC.  A partnership between them would be good for both.  Some competitors would be hurt by this and that would make both companies more profitable.  On a personal level, he would be with Felicity without worrying about sneaking around.  They would still be careful but now they could be around each other with a good reason.  Felicity and Tommy must both be reeling.  He needed to be there for both no matter what_.

 

 

“Yes, I think that would work.  When do you want to do the press conference?  You are right that we need to do it sooner rather than later.  Felicity must be upset about this so we need to get her ready.”

 

“Felicity will be fine.  She is strong.  Be there for her but I am warning you if you hurt her I will kill you.”

 

“I know and I will let you.”

 

“Thank you, Oliver.  I love my daughter and I know this is a lot to ask of her but I can rest easier knowing you will be there for her.”

 

 

Oliver reaches out and shakes Malcolm’s hand.  Giving his head a nod, he leaves to go talk to Felicity.

 

 

******* 

 

It should not surprise him but he finds Felicity is talking to the doctor about calling in a specialist to examine her dad.  She has a tablet open with information about brain tumors.  He hears the doctor assure her that he will contact the specialist and get back with her as soon as possible.  Felicity gives him her new private cell number. 

 

 

“Felicity, we need to go to Merlyn Global and speak to the PR department.:

 

“Not now, Oliver.  I need to get this done first.”

 

“Baby, this is what your dad wants.  His mind will be assured which will help medically once this is taken care of.”

 

 

He watches her face as she bites on her lower lip.  Felicity needs to process so he remains quiet until he sees a determined look go over her face.

 

 

“You are right.  Tommy, come on.”

 

Felicity had to call Satin Delight and explain her situation to them.  Surprisingly, they were very understanding.  They agreed to ease up on the travel that she needed to do but she agreed to continue to do press from Starling.  With that out of the way, the next thing was to speak to the PR people to do a press release.

 

 

Judy Wilson was head of the PR department at Merlyn Global and a family friend.  She hugged Tommy, Felicity, and Oliver when they walked in.  After explaining the situation to her, they decided a press conference needed to be held that afternoon.  Tomorrow Col and Mandy were going home so tomorrow was out.  Felicity needed to go back to the manor to dress in business clothes as did Oliver and Tommy.  They agreed to make a joint announcement since his board had already talked to him repeatedly about this but it was never a possibility before.  They all agreed to meet in 2 hours.  Judy meanwhile was working on the announcement.

 

 

Judy stood in front of the podium with press lined up waiting for the announcement.  Felicity, Tommy, and Oliver stood behind her.  Thea, Col, Mandy, Dig, and Nyssa were all in the background waiting.  After announcing Felicity, the three stepped forward.

 

 

“Ladies and Gentleman, as I am sure you were aware, my father was taken to Starling General last night.  He is in stable condition but will remain there for several days.  As per my father’s request, I will be stepping in as temporary CEO with the board’s approval.  My brother, Tommy Merlyn, as agreed to assist me also.  Oliver Queen, CEO of Queen Consolidated also has an announcement.”

 

 

“I spoke to Mr. Merlyn before his illness regarding a partnership between QC and MG.  After seeing the benefits to both companies and with the approval of both boards, this agreement will go into effect immediately.  I will be working with Ms. Smoak and Mr. Merlyn to make this a smooth and successful partnership.”

 

 

Judy once again came forward to announce there would be no questions answered at this time but they would announce another press conference in the near future.  She also asked for consideration for the family with the illness and other events.  She thanked everyone and they all left the stage.

 

 

Along with the press, someone was watching the press conference with interest.  Their eyes were focused on Felicity.  They wanted to see if there was any sign of touching between Felicity and Oliver.  Oliver Queen better listen to the note or things might get ugly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	12. Parties are overrated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver makes an executive decision that has consequences he did not expect; Felicity comes home from Miami to a party and more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a super duper short chapter but after I screwed up and posted a duplicate chapter, I felt bad so I wanted to put something up. Things will start heating up between Oliver and Felicity so be prepared for some smut coming.

Oliver is in his office at Merlyn Global.  Yes, he now has an office here and Felicity has an office at QC.  He is trying to read some reports about tech and it is making his head hurt.  All these things are like Greek to him.  Felicity had to fly to Miami to do another shoot for Satin Delight.  They agreed to restrict her travel but it was not eliminated altogether.  He misses her so much.  Not only because she could explain this report to him in about 5 minutes in a way he would understand but he just misses her.  She has been gone for a week now.  The only reason he did not go with her is because Dig, Nyssa, and Felicity all agreed they needed to stay away from public displays of a relationship right now.  It was making Oliver crazy.  He wanted the world to know Felicity was his girl but he knew she was scared for his safety and others around her so he agreed.  There had been no contact from her stalker since the one before Malcolm was hospitalized.  Malcolm was stable and at home now.  Tommy was staying with him while Felicity was gone.  It was strange to see Malcolm be so kind to people.  He grew up seeing Tommy’s dad as a cold person who only cared about business.  That was proving to be a wrong assumption.  His phone dings twice.  The first was a picture of Felicity in a satin blouse that was open enough for a slight glimpse of her beautiful body.  It was sexy but it did not really show anything.  The illusion was that you get to see but you really didn’t.  Oliver felt his pants tighten looking at the picture and did not like the idea that every man who sees this will have the same reaction.  The second was text.

 

 

**FS:  Hey.**

**OQ:  Hey.  Is that going to be the next ad picture?  It is a little much, isn’t it?**

**FS:  Jealous?**

**OQ:  Not looking forward to every man in the country seeing you like that.**

**FS:  This was a shot they took but I rejected it.  Just sent it to you.  It is yours alone.  Lol**

**OQ:  That is better.  I miss you.**

**FS:  I miss you, too.  How are things going?**

**OQ:  Been trying to understand a report for an hour now and still can’t figure it out.  When will you be back?**

**FS:  Tomorrow.**

OQ: **Thank God.  I need you back here.**

**FS:  To help you understand the reports?**

**OQ:  Among other things.  You haven’t gotten anything, have you?**

**FS:  No.  I have to go.  See you tomorrow**.

 

 

Felicity’s assistant, Carrie, walked into his office.

 

 

“When is Ms. Smoak coming back?  I need her to sign some paperwork.”

 

“Did you call her?”

 

“She sent me a text saying she would be back tomorrow but I thought you might have more information.”

 

“No.  I have the same information you do.  I find out from you or my assistant normally.  If she told you she would be back tomorrow, I would assume she will be.  I need her back so I can get some work done at my own company.”  Oliver said in a terse voice.  It was agreed that Oliver would act like he was annoyed to be helping Felicity to throw off suspicion. 

“Okay.  Why did you agree if it is such a hardship for you?”

 

 

_Wow, this was really nervy of this woman.  She is talking to the CEO of a company who is partnering with her boss.  He may have to talk to Felicity about this woman.  She may not be the right fit for an assistant to the CEO of a company.  These are the things he is here to help Felicity with._

 

 

“Ms. Cutter, may I remind you who I am?  I don’t answer to you.  You work for me.”

 

“I work for Ms. Smoak, not you.”

 

“I am going to speak with Ms. Smoak about your attitude.  Please leave my office now.”

 

 

_Who the hell does this woman think she is?  She comes into his office and starts demanding things and answers from him?  She needs to find employment elsewhere.  He contacts HR._

 

 

“Who hired Carrie Cutter?  Is she qualified to be the executive assistant to Ms. Smoak, CEO of this company?”

 

“She has been with the company for two years.  She does not have the qualifications to be an executive assistant to the CEO but Ms. Smoak is kind and does not want to fire her.  I have another assistant for her.  Jerry was Mr. Merlyn’s choice to be her assistant and I agree.  He is extremely organized, very well trained, loyal and discrete.”

 

“Please have him replace Ms. Cutter today.  Is there some lower job we can put her in so Ms. Smoak does not have to feel bad about firing her?”

 

“Yes, I can put her back in the secretarial pool she came from, Mr. Queen.  I will have everything arranged today.”

 

 

With that taken care of, Oliver went back to the report from hell.  _Felicity needs an assistant who knows what they are doing and knows their place.  This woman is not it.  Felicity might be a little pissed at first but he will convince her it is for the best.  That is the reason Malcolm wanted him here.  As a matter of fact, he can get some backup._

 

 

“Hi, Malcolm.  It is Oliver.  How are you feeling?”

 

“Like an old, sick man but I am sure that is not why you called.”

 

“You are not an old man but that is not why I called.  I just contacted HR about removing Carrie Cutter from the position and putting Jerry Harris in as Felicity’s EA.  What do you think?”

 

“I agree totally.  I am not sure why Felicity kept her on in the first place.”

 

“Glad you agree.  I might need some backup when Felicity finds out.  She is soft hearted in these matters.”

 

“Yes, she is.  Thanks, Oliver.  This is exactly why I wanted you there to help her.  Ms. Cutter is not a good choice.  Felicity will find Jerry much more suitable.”

 

“Great.  Let me know if I can do anything for you.”

 

“You are doing all I need right now.  This is a huge responsibility I am dropping on Felicity.  I appreciate your help.”

 

“Anytime.  I will see you soon.  Felicity is home tomorrow so I will be sneaking around.”

 

“Yes, it is sad you have to do that but I hope the police find out who this stalker is soon.”

 

“I agree.  Goodbye, Malcolm.”

 

 

Oliver feels a sense of accomplishment.  He may not be able to read tech reports but he can take care of other CEO matters.  Felicity is the tech wiz and he will be the one who makes those hard but necessary decisions to help her.

 

 

 

*********************************

 

 

Julie Hunter, the HR director, is waiting for Carrie Cutter to arrive.  She has the task of letting the woman know she is no longer Felicity Smoak’s assistant.  Julie knows from experience that people do not take this type of news well so she is preparing herself to try to let Ms. Cutter down as quickly but as nicely as possible.  Julie’s assistant lets her know Ms. Cutter has arrived.

 

 

“Ms. Cutter, please have a seat.”

 

“What can I do for you, Ms. Hunter?”

 

“Ms. Cutter, some changes needed to be made.  As you know, Ms. Smoak is no longer just working a few days a week helping out.  She is now the CEO of the company.”

 

“Yes, she will be a wonderful CEO.”

 

“Yes, I agree.  However, she now needs more experience behind her.  Your experience does not match up to a CEO level.  We are putting Jerry Harris in as her new executive assistant.  You will be moved to another position that fits your qualifications.  Your pay structure and benefits will not be affected.”

 

“NO. NO. I won’t go.”  Carrie jumps up and screams at Julie.  Julie is stunned.

 

“Ms. Cutter, you will have a good job with the company that fits you much better.  The decision is final.”

 

“This is the fault of that Queen bastard, isn’t it?  Felicity would never agree to this”

 

“Ms. Smoak has many responsibilities right now and that is why she has Mr. Queen here to advise her.  Mr. Queen feels Ms. Smoak needs more experience and I agree with him.  We will forget this little incident every happened and you can move to your old desk.  Please box up your personal items so Mr. Harris can use the desk.”

 

 

Carrie reaches out and starts to choke Julie.  Julie is fighting but Carrie is stronger.  When her assistant realizes what is going on she quickly calls security.  Soon two big security guards are pulling Carrie off Julie. Carrie is dragged out of the building kicking and screaming.  Julie tells her she is fired and her personal items will be sent to her address along with her last paycheck.  Security is advised that Carrie is no longer allowed in the building.  The paramedics are called and Julie is brought to the ER to be checked.  Her throat is bruised but she is released.   

 

 

Oliver is notified about the incident.  He quickly goes to the HR department to check on Julie Hunter.  Thinking about how unstable Carrie Cutter is just reinforced Oliver’s decision to have her removed.  Felicity has enough problems with a guy stalking her without having a crazy assistant.  He has to call Felicity and let her know.  Sighing, he picks up the phone and explains the situation to Felicity.  As he suspected, Felicity feels bad for Carrie Cutter but she understands it is for the best. 

 

 

******************* 

 

Carrie Cutter is livid.  How dare Oliver Queen come into the company and make decisions.  He is a nobody and he has no right.  It is his fault that she is out of a job and no longer Felicity’s assistant.  Felicity has always been so nice to Carrie and now she lost that because of Oliver Queen.  Oliver Queen will pay for this.  Carrie Cutter keeps her promises and Oliver Queen will regret the day he ever met Carrie Cutter.  He will regret making her lose her job and her access to Felicity.  Mark her words, Oliver Queen will pay.

 

 

********************* 

 

Felicity is so glad this week is over.  The photo shoots have been stressful this time.  Mike, her photographer, has made repeated attempts to get her to go out with him, go to dinner, go to lunch and he will not take no for an answer.  This has made the shoots stressful instead of fun.  He was flirty the last few times but he has become overbearing now.  Also, Felicity noticed he was touching her more and in less appropriate ways this time around.  She knew Oliver would flip if he had come with her.  Oliver has become very possessive lately.  Part of her likes it but part of her feels he is pushing the jealousy a little too much.  She is still glad to be on her way home.  She missed him. 

 

 

 

***********

 

Thea is preparing the Merlyn Mansion for a small party.  Felicity is coming home and both Thea and Tommy decided she needed to have some fun with everything going on.  Even Malcolm agreed and prepared the bar for the get-together.  Thea, Roy, Nyssa, Dig, Lyla, Oliver, Malcolm, and Felicity would have dinner and some fun.  Felicity has been in Miami for a week and she has been missed.  Thea would love to have a bigger party in another venue but she knows for safety it must be this way.  Thea hears the car door and runs to hug Felicity when she walks in the door. 

 

 

“What is all this?”

 

“You need some fun and relaxing with all that has been going on.  Since you cannot go party, I brought a small party to you.”

 

“Thea, that is sweet but it was not necessary.”

 

“Of course, it was.  Your bags are being put upstairs so come in.  Eat, drink and be merry.”

 

 

Nyssa smiles at the get together when she walks into the room.  She was with Felicity in Miami and knows how stressed Felicity has been.   Tommy and Malcolm do a big family hug which makes everyone laugh.  Dig brings her a glass of red wine and she sits down to grab some appetizers from the tray.  Thea certainly does know how to do a party right.  Oliver is still standing in the corner.  Felicity looks at him and he walks over to her finally.

 

 

“I missed you.  I had another more intimate party planned for us.” Oliver whispers in her ear seeing the blush spread down her face and neck.

 

“Really?  Tell me about it.”

 

“Not really a large party conversation but I will give you a hint.  My lips and tongue and your body would become great friends.  I would start at your forehead and make my way down spending some time with my tongue inside you.  Interested?”

 

 

Felicity feels heat spread and clenches her legs together.  Wow, Oliver does not normally act this way.  He has been sexy and letting her know he wants her but in a gentle way.  This is totally new and Felicity finds that she is truly turned on.  Why does he tell her this with a group of people here now?  The only thing she can think of is to rip his clothes off and let him do exactly as he whispered.  His smirk tells her he knows exactly what he did to her and what she is thinking.  Two can play at this game.

 

 

Looking around to make sure everyone is occupied, she whispers in his ear. “I brought back the satin blouse that was in the picture.  I decided I like it best with nothing under it.”

 

 

Seeing his eyes darken and the way his eyes are looking at her lips, Felicity smiles at him as she sips on her wine.  Tonight should be a fun night after all.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	13. Your brain on drugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Nyssa are targeted by the stalker; Oliver and Felicity become closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last night was a hard one. Sorry Billy but I am glad you are gone. Susan, unlike SA I do not like your character and believe you are up to something. Be gone. Sorry my updating is so slow. I had more medical tests - yeah. We are going to be away for the holidays so I will not promise a quick update but I will do my best. If I have some extra time, I might be able to come up with a new chapter.

Oliver is starting to think the universe is against him.  He had tonight all planned.  He was going to make a quiet dinner with a nice red wine, put some music on and spend some quality time with Felicity.  They were finally on the same page and he could not wait to show her how much she means to him but Thea decides to have a big party instead.  Well, not big but certainly not as intimate as Oliver had planned.  The flirty remarks back and forth gave Oliver hope that tonight they could finally be together but nope, universe 100, Oliver Queen 0.  A delivery of flowers came for Nyssa and the crazy stalker was ruining his sex life, again.  The police were called because there was a threatening note and then Nyssa told Lance about the photographer and the fan who needed to be on the suspect list.  What a night.

 

 

Felicity was feeling the same frustration.  When did her life become this circus of drama?  She should never have agreed to model.  That was the start of this nightmare.  She just wanted to go upstairs, slip into bed and pull the covers over her head.  Nyssa is now a victim. 

 

 

**You have no right to keep beautiful Felicity away from me.  Stop it now or you will be sorry.**

Can this person just go on with their lives and let Felicity go on with hers?  She already had a lover, well not yet, but she was hoping tonight would be the night.  Instead, she is sitting in the living room with Detective Lance taking another piece of evidence in the craziness that has become her life.  Looking at Oliver she can see he is equally frustrated, worried and unhappy.  She wants to go over and smooth out the lines in his face, hold his hands to stop him from rubbing them together in anger and hold him to show him she is still with him.  Sending a smile his way, he smiles back and winks.  Much better.  Another person she cares about is being targeted by this person.  Nyssa has become more than a bodyguard.  She is now like a sister to Felicity.  It took a bit’ to understand Nyssa’s personality but she soon realized the wit and comments from Nyssa were her way of showing her concern.  The job of guarding Felicity is very important to Nyssa and Felicity has learned to listen when Nyssa suggests something.

When will this go away?

 

 

Oliver can see the strain on Felicity’s face.  _Of course, Felicity was concerned about him and made sure she sent him a smile to reassure him that things were fine.  How he got so lucky he will never know but he has no plans to let her go again.  Those short weeks after he screwed up were the hardest he had to endure.  No other woman or man will ever keep him from her again.  Oliver can read Felicity and he can tell she is exhausted.  How much sleep is she getting?  Is she eating properly?  Taking care of her is his job and he will make sure this situation does not cause her so much strain that she gets sick.  This weirdo will not do that to his Felicity._

 

Finally, the police gather the evidence, all the statements including Nyssa’s new possible suspects and say goodnight.  Dig takes a look at Oliver and getting a nod in return, goes up the stairs to check Oliver and Felicity’s rooms.  Nyssa follows.  Thea walks over to Felicity to hug her.

 

 "How are you holding up?”

 

“Okay.  I am the reason everyone is not safe.”

 

“No, a crazy man is the reason.  Don’t start feeling guilty, Lis.”

 

“I should not have started this modeling career.  This just made all the stalkers come out of the woodwork.  I am needed at the company now anyway but I have a contract and Satin Delight is being very accommodating.  It is a mess, Thea.”

 

“I know but it will be sorted out.  Go to bed and get some sleep.  I will see you in the morning before you leave, okay?”

 

 

Tommy comes over to hug her and her dad follows him.

 

 

“Oliver doubled security at Merlyn Global.  He hired a security detail for the car along with Diggle and Nyssa.  We have extra guards here.  Things should be safe, sweetheart.  Don’t let this rattle you.”

 

“Dad, you worry about your health.  I will be fine.  I am worried about you.”

 

“I am a tough old man.  Don’t worry about me.  Go get some sleep.”

 

 

She kissed her dad goodnight and made her way to her room.  When she opened the door, she found Oliver there. He was sitting on the bed with a very thoughtful expression on his face.  What is he thinking about?

 

 

“Hi”

 

“Hi.  I missed you.”

 

“I missed you, too. Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“That sounded iffy at best.  What is wrong?”

 

“I am so sorry, Felicity.”

 

“Sorry for what?”

 

“What I did in the beginning.  I was an idiot and frankly, scared.”

 

“I already forgave you for that.  I know you are not going to do anything like that again.”

 

“The stalker is right about one thing.  You are way too good for me.”

 

 

Walking over to the bed, she sat down next to him and took his hand.

 

“What is this about?  I thought we were past all this.”

 

“I was just thinking about you and me.  You are smarter than I am and much better. Why are you even with a guy like me?”

 

“You mean a handsome, sexy CEO of his own company?  Why am I with that guy? Don’t most girls in this town want to be me?”

 

“Most guys in the world want to be me.”

 

“Probably but they aren’t, are they?”

 

“I love you.  I never thought I would say that to anyone but I love you.”

 

“And I love you.  Are you staying tonight?”

 

“I want to.”

 

“Okay, then stay.”

 

“Go get ready for bed.  I will hold you tonight and nothing else.  I want to but I know it has been a rough week for you.  You look like you haven’t slept.”

 

“What a romantic thing to say.  No wonder all the girls are after you.” Felicity teased.

 

“I am sure it is because I have money but that was not meant as a slight.  You are always beautiful.  You look tired.”

 

“Are you denying your body to me, Mr. Queen?”

 

“That will NEVER happen, Ms. Smoak.  I don’t want our first time to be when you are tired and stressed.  I want it to be wonderful for you.”

 

“I am positive it will be.  I love you, too.”

 

 

Felicity came out of the bathroom and found Oliver already in bed waiting for her.  The room was in soft light and he looked so relaxed.  He looked like he was at peace.  His hand was behind his head as he watched her come out of the bathroom.  His eyes looked her over from head to toe and he opened his arms in invitation.  Felicity slid into bed and his arms.  Oliver pulled her close to him and gently kissed her.  Snuggled in his warm embrace, she fell into a deep sleep.

 

 

 

 

Felicity woke to two things in the morning – her phone alarm going off and soft kisses all over her face.

 

“Good morning.”

 

“Good morning, beautiful.”

 

“Have you been up long?”

 

“A while.  I just watched you sleep.”

 

“That must have been so exciting.” 

 

“You are beautiful when you sleep and you make the cutest faces in your sleep.”

 

“What every woman wants to hear.” She laughed.

 

“We need to get up and get ready.  We have a board meeting at 9 today.” Oliver reminded her as he leaned down to give her a kiss.

 

“That is so unfair.  You kiss me and tell me I have to get up.  You are just plain mean, Oliver.”

 

 

****************** 

 

The board meeting was necessary but uneventful.  The rest of the day was busy for both Oliver and Felicity.  Felicity really enjoyed having Jerry as her new EA.  He was super-efficient and cheery but would not let anyone have access to Felicity without prior approval.  Jerry made sure lunch was brought in for Oliver and Felicity.  Things were going great until after 3.  when Oliver received an envelope from inner office and when he opened it, a dusting of powder flew out.  Dig immediately grabbed Oliver out of the office and closed the door.  He was on his cell calling 911.

 

 

“What’s going on, Dig?”

 

“That powder could be anthrax or ricin.  We can’t take a chance.  You do have a maniac after you.”

 

 

Felicity ran out of her office.

 

“Oliver, are you okay?”

 

“He received a letter with a powdery mist. I called the police and an ambulance to come.  If you and Nyssa want to go to the hospital with him, I can stay and talk to the police.”

 

“Of course, Oliver, do you feel okay?”

 

“I feel okay.  I don’t think I need to go to the hospital.”

 

“Please, go for me.  I am worried if Dig is worried.”

 

“Okay, you will go with me?”

 

“Yes, of course, I am going.”

 

 

When the ambulance came, Dig explained his concern.  The paramedics agreed and Oliver, Felicity, and Nyssa all went in the ambulance.  Dig said he would come as soon as he was done with the police.  He already arranged for a few guards to come to the hospital wing since he was sure they would want to keep Oliver overnight.

 

 

*****************

 

 

Diggle spoke to Lance and his men letting them know what happened.  Lance asked if Felicity was okay and Dig let him know she went to the hospital with Oliver.  The police unit picked up the letter and the substance for evidence.

 

 

“This has really gotten out of hand.”

 

“I know.”

 

“Oliver Queen and Nyssa are not safe right now.  We are going to put a unit at the front to check.  I would suggest checks for all packages.”

 

“Already on it.”

 

“Okay, you can go to the hospital.  I will stop by later to get Queen’s statement.  I might have news of what the substance is by then.”

 

 

 

************** 

 

After various tests, the doctors confirmed it was anthrax.  That sounded awful to Felicity but the doctors told her it was much better than ricin.  Anthrax could be cured with antibiotics and they would be keeping Oliver in the hospital for several days.  Soon he was settled in his room with Felicity in the chair next to him holding his hand.

 

 

“Always listen to Dig.  He was right to call an ambulance.”

 

“I don’t like hospitals.”

 

“I know but I want you to be healthy and safe, okay?”

 

 

Dig arrived shortly after and let the pair know what the police had collected.  Dig contacted Lance with the verification that the substance was anthrax but Lance said his lab just confirmed it, too. 

 

 

“Oliver, all mail will go through a screening process until this is over.  No visitors without an appointment and a vetting.  You will both have a team of guards with you and you will have a driver at all time.  This nut is becoming serious and we are not taking any more chances.”

 

“I agree with Dig, Oliver.  I am happy to concede if you are.”

 

 

Before Oliver could reply, Det. Lance came into the room. 

 

 

“We just intercepted another package that was going to Merlyn Global.  This one was addressed to Nyssa al Ghul.  When the team opened it in the lab, it also contained anthrax.”

 

 

 

 

 

****


	14. To catch a thief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity comes up with a plan to find the stalker but does it work?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not my best chapter or writing but we needed to get to this point in the story to continue so I am sorry. Next chapter will be better.

Nyssa received a package with anthrax, too?  Felicity knows this is all her fault.  The attention she received from this modeling and pictures was the reason the people she loved were in danger.  She had to do something and she needed to do it now.  First, she had to break up with Oliver.  The last thing she wanted to do was to hurt him but he is was in constant danger as long as he was with her.  No matter how much he loved her and believed he could protect her, Felicity did not believe it.  He was in the hospital because he was with her.  This might hurt him but in the long run, he would be better off without her and her crazy life.  She had to think of a way to do it.  Oliver would not believe she just decided to break up for no reason.  She would have to do something drastic to do it.  This was breaking her heart but it was the right thing to do.

 

 

 

Oliver hated to be in a hospital.  He did not like to be idle, he hated needles and sickness and he missed Felicity.  Not that she had not been there to see him but it was not the same as being able to hold her and see her at Merlyn Manor.  He was also worried about her.  Not just because a crazy was stalking her but she was also upset about people being targeted because of her.  Today was the day he was discharged so he would finally be able to help find this stalker so they could get their lives back in order.  This stalker was really cock blocking him on top of all the rest of the problems they were creating.  Everything he wanted was within reach and he was not going to let one crazy fool take that away from him.

 

 

 

 

As it turned out, Felicity did not have to work so hard to break up with Oliver.  She knew In her heart that Oliver had changed but he was a playboy in his younger years and sadly that followed him now.  When Oliver was released from the hospital, he had Dig take him to Verdant to see how things were going and to see Tommy.  He was at the bar having a drink while waiting for Tommy when one of his former flings came up to him.

 

 

“Ollie, so good to see you.” She said as she draped herself around him.   Before he could push her away from him, a photographer took a picture of her with her hands all over him.  To make it worse, the picture looked like he was participating instead of pushing her away.  The photographer was with a tiny gossip rag and he could get the picture and dart out of the bar before Oliver could grab him.  The photo went up on the site and Felicity saw it before she took it down and put a virus on their servers.  Felicity needed a reason to keep Oliver safe but she did not want pictures floating around hurting his reputation after all he has done to become a better man.  She did print out a copy of the picture before she shut that scum down.

 

 

Oliver went to the site and saw the picture.  If Felicity sees this will she trust him or think he was back to his old and bad ways?  He had to get rid of this before it went viral and he lost all he worked so hard for.  As soon as that thought surfaced, the site went down.  The site went down.  What a lucky break.  Wait, the server went down.  Was that a big break for him or his downfall.  No, he would think positive.  The server went down and he was safe.  Time to go and see his wonderful Felicity.

 

 

Oliver made sure nobody noticed him getting into the car with Dig and they drove to Merlyn Manor.  He was finally going to see Felicity and be with her.  No matter what happened he was going to finally be with the woman he loves.  No attack, no stalker, nothing is going to stop it from happening tonight.  If only Oliver knew what was going to happen, he would have had Dig turn the car around right then and there.

 

 

 

 

It took all the strength that Felicity had to hold that picture in front of Oliver when he walked in the door.  He walked in and went to hug her but she pulled away.  It broke her heart to see the look on his face when she showed him the picture.  His next words made it even harder.

 

“Felicity, I love you.  Don’t you trust me?  It was not what it looks like.”

 

 

Closing her eyes Felicity saw the package with anthrax; she could see Oliver in the hospital; the notes threatening Oliver and she could do what she knew she needed to do.

 

 

“If you loved me you would not have taken up with yet another woman.  You can’t stop yourself, can you?  Don’t worry, I took it down before it went viral.  Consider it my going away present.”

 

“Felicity, no, please.  I do love you.  I have changed.”  Oliver looked up but he found he was alone.  Felicity was gone.  Dig came into the room.

 

 

“Oliver, she is probably just under a lot of stress because of what is going on.  Give her a few days and I am sure things will work out.  Let’s go.  Nothing more you can do now.”

 

 

Oliver let Dig take him out to the car.  He would get Felicity back no matter what he had to do.

 

 

 

 

Felicity watched Oliver leave from the window.  Tears running down her cheeks thinking of the look on his face and him pleading with her to believe him.  It tore her up to do this but his safety was more important.  He would eventually find someone else and be happy.  That thought was like a stab to her heart but then she remembered the terror she felt when that package exploded, and Oliver had to be rushed to the hospital, as she turned away from the window.  She loved Oliver.  Love was not selfish.  Seeing Oliver alive with another woman was better than seeing him with her dead.  It was time to get the message to the stalker that she was no longer with Oliver and she was ready to be with him.  This was going to end no matter what she had to do.

 

 

Sending a message to the dark web Felicity spread the message that she wanted her admirer to know she was ready to meet.  The web could get a message out to anyone.

 

 

 

 

Felicity worked from home for the next week.  She told her father and Tommy it was because of the anthrax scare and her concern for Nyssa but she knew Tommy did not believe her.  Every time he gave her a disbelieving look, she would give him a pleading look and he would drop the subject.    Oliver returned to Queen Consolidated to his office.  The board needed him to be at QC and Felicity agreed with them.  With her not being at MG, Oliver went to QC as needed.  As hard as it was, Felicity knew putting distance between her and Oliver was the right thing to do.  Oliver almost died because of her.  She could not do that to Thea, Tommy, QC….nope, this was the only course of action open to her.

 

 

 

 

 

A week went by and Oliver has not even seen Felicity unless you considered him looking at the ads all over or the picture he used as a background on his phone.  Every day he forced himself to get up, get dressed and go to QC.  All the songs and books tell you that time heals all but Oliver did not believe it.  His heart hurt more every day, not less.  He was so surprised by Felicity’s actions.  She told him she loved him, believed in him, would stand by him.  It made no sense.  Dig told him the stress of the entire situation was probably just messing with her head.  Oliver is holding that in his heart because he could not live a life that did not include Felicity Smoak.

 

 

 

 

That Saturday night there was a charity gala that Oliver needed to attend.  He knew Felicity was scheduled to attend but was not sure if she would come.  Just in case, Oliver wore his best tuxedo and put on the cologne he knew she loved.  He was preparing to see Felicity. 

 

 

His heart stopped when he saw Felicity.  The gown she wore was absolutely jaw dropping.  Her beautiful legs were showcased for all to see.  Every time she took a step her shapely leg popped out.  The dress showed off her shapely figure.  The red color made her skin look even silkier and softer.  She had on heels that made her look taller.  Before he even realized, his feet were taking him to Felicity’s side.  Like normal, she was surrounded by handsome billionaires trying to gain her attention.  She did not even spare him a glance. 

 

“Felicity, you look lovely.”

 

“Thank you, Mr. Queen.”  Another sword through his heart.  Is she calling him Mr. Queen now?

  
“May I speak to you for a moment?”

 

“I’m sorry but I don’t want to be rude to Carter.  He just asked me to dance.”

 

 

Walking away from him with Carter Bowen’s hand on her bare back, Felicity looked straight ahead and did even look his way.  The only thing that made this better was the paparazzi had reels of film where Felicity blew him off.

 

 

 

 

The next day, Felicity decided she needed to send a subtle message to her stalker.  The police were scanning every package, every email and every message that came to her or her staff.  She needed to get a message to the stalker so she could set herself up as bait to catch this person.  As long as this person had no access to Felicity, they would continue to be a danger to the people she loved.  This was her fault and she planned on finding this person, no matter what. 

 

 

“Ladies and Gentleman, the CEO of Merlyn Global and the modeling sensation, Felicity Smoak.”

 

“Thank you so much.  I would like to make an announcement.  Oliver Queen and I are no longer seeing each other in any capacity.  Please stop following Mr. Queen around hoping to get a juicy photo of us together.  There is no us for Mr. Queen and myself.  Also, my staff should feel safe since the police are now screening all my correspondence.  The person who is stalking me would have to find an alternative way to get a message to me if they wished to speak with me.  In lieu of this development, I feel confident that situation is over now.  I appreciate all your time. “

 

 

Felicity looked directly at the camera while making that statement.  She was hoping the stalker would understand that they needed a new and different way to get a message to her.

 

 

 

 

Another week went by and Felicity was starting to believe the stalker had either given up or didn’t understand how to get a message to her.  Her plan was not working.  She sent several messages to her friends in the dark web but they have assured her there was no word regarding her on the web.  Frustrated and depressed, Felicity admitted that maybe her ego talked bigger than it should have.  She was sure her stalker would understand and send her a message through a message board but zero has come.  She missed Oliver.  Seeing the look on his face when she continued to reject him was heartbreaking.  She just wanted to reach out and hug him assuring him she did love him but that could put him back into the limelight.    Suddenly, she received a message.

 

 

**Happy, there is a message for you on the Reddit under opinions.**

**No fire, just smoak.  If you love me, reply with a safe place.**

**Thank you so much, Blackhat.**

Finally, he got the message.  Felicity composed a message.

                                            

 

**Smoak, no fire. I want to talk.  Contact me on phone  3 fives, 2295, three one one.  Text location.**

A few minutes later, she received a text with an address:  1221 Front Street back yard. 1 hour and come alone.

 

 

Finally, Felicity was ready.  She had the tracker in her phone set up so Nyssa could find her location, an email scheduled to go to the police with the address for the stalker and a text going to Tommy letting him know.

 

 

Arriving on time Felicity had just entered the back yard when she felt something hit her neck and then nothing. 

 

 

As Felicity was being picked up and put into a car, a text to Tommy, and an email to the police went out.  Tommy immediately dialed Nyssa.

 

 

“Felicity is trying to trap the stalker so she met him at 1221 Front Street in the back yard.  Please hurry and go get her.”

 

“What was she thinking?  That is so dangerous.”

 

 

Nyssa arrived at the location to find no Felicity.  Instead, she found Felicity’s phone with a note

**She chose me so leave us alone.**

 

Nyssa places a call to Diggle who calls Oliver with the same message:  Felicity was taken by the stalker.

 

 

 

Felicity wakes up in a bed with a headache.  She looks up to see a familiar face.

 

 

**Hello, my beautiful Felicity**


	15. Who is Felicity's stalker?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity meets her stalker face to face, Felicity's plan does not go as planned; Oliver finds out why Felicity broke up with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am posting this before my other updates because so many of you were SO patient waiting to see who the stalker was. As promised, the stalker is revealed. Let me know if it was who you thought or was it a complete shock. Come see me on tumblr for story updates: tdgal1

Felicity shook her head trying to clear it.  Her stalker was Carrie Cutter, her former executive assistant?  So many things made sense now and Oliver was right.  Carrie was not good for the company or her.  Still, she had the tracker on her phone so they should be able to find her pretty easily. 

 

“My beautiful Felicity.  Now that you are here and away from all those terrible influences, we can be together.  I love you and you will learn to love me.  Of course, I left your phone so they would not be calling you and bothering us.  I am sorry I had to drug you but I wanted to make sure nobody grabbed you and took you away from me.  I will get you some water and pain killers to help your head.”

 

 

Carrie left her phone and the tracker and that was bad.  Felicity should have taken that into consideration when she planned this out.  She was a genius after all but the last few weeks have taken a toll on her and she missed that little detail.  Okay, she knew Carrie was not going to hurt her so she was okay for now.  What was going to happen when Carrie wanted something more intimate with her?  She had never been with a woman and she was in love with Oliver so pretending was not a likely action.  She needed to do something to put that off as long as possible to give the police and Nyssa time to find her.

 

 

“Carrie, this is such a surprise.  You know I care about you but I have never been with a woman before.  Can you give us some time to get to know each other?  Honestly, it is also hard for me to open my heart after what happened.”

 

“I understand, my love.  That horrible Oliver Queen!  I tried to get rid of him for you but it did not work.  Forgive me for my failure to dispose of him.”

 

“No, I didn’t want you to do that.  It would only put a dark blot on our happiness if you did.  Thank you for thinking of me but I don’t want anyone hurt on my account.”  Felicity had to make this clear.  She did all this to save her loved ones, not put them in more danger.

 

“Of course, anything for you.”

 

“Do you mind if I ask you some questions?  I am just so surprised by all this.”

 

“Yes, I am sure you are.  Yes, I do have all your pictures.  Let me take you to see them.”

 

Carrie gently took her by the arm and escorted her to a library.  The walls were covered with pictures of Felicity but not just the ones from the gallery but all types of pictures.  Some were taken with a camera, some were from interviews in magazines, some were from the ads from the perfume and her events but they were all her.  She had to hide the shudder that went through her when she saw the room.

 

 

“After Queen fired me, I only had this room to remind me of you, my love.  Now I have you in person so I won’t spend all my time in here anymore.”

 

“Carrie, how did you manage to get all these?”

 

“The magazine articles and the ads were easy of course; the pictures were taken at different times by me and someone I hired and I bought the paintings anonymously.  You probably wonder where the money came from, huh?  I had a lover who was rich.  She met with an unfortunate accident and left me her estate.  She was quite well off and I invested it in making more.  I have a nice nest egg built up.  I did not have to work at Merlyn Global but it gave me the opportunity to see you.  Naturally, when you became CEO, it was perfect.”

 

“I see.  Is the money hidden?”

 

“No, I just live a simple lifestyle so people do not think of me as rich.”

 

 

Felicity did not have to act tired when she asked Carrie if she could rest.  She felt like she could sleep for a month!  Carrie showed her to a lovely suite explaining this was her room until they moved into the room together.  She hoped and prayed she was rescued long before that happened!

 

 

************************* 

 

At Merlyn Manor, the room was anxious to hear what Nyssa was going to reveal.  Nyssa, Dig, Thea, Tommy, Oliver, Captain Lance and Malcolm were all in the living room.   All the messages Felicity had delivered were printed out and everyone had copies. 

 

 

“Felicity sent us this information so she could track her stalker and put a stop to this.  I think she planned to have her phone with the tracker with her but the stalker was too clever for that.  We must do a lot of legwork to find her.  We need to look at everything we have no matter how small.”  Lance told them.

 

“Why would she do this?”  Oliver asked brokenly.

 

“Oliver, Felicity felt guilty about everyone being in danger because of her.  I believe she broke up with you to keep you safe.  She still loves you.”  Tommy puts his hand on Oliver’s shoulder for support.

 

“Why didn’t I try harder?  I knew something was wrong when it happened.  Felicity told me she trusted me and I should have realized she would never believe I would cheat on her, especially with so little to go on but instead I had a pity party and stayed away to sooth myself while the woman I love was using herself as bait to catch a pervert.”

 

“We all let her get away with the trick to avoid hurting her.  It was not just you who was tricked, Oliver.  I am her bodyguard and I should never have let her out of my sight for one minute.  I just don’t know how she could contact the stalker or they could contact her.  All the correspondence to her went through a screening process.  Do you think it was some code or something?”

 

“No, I think she sent a message to them with the press conference.  She was adamant she needed to have the even though I told her it was not necessary and probably a little cruel to Oliver.  Knowing my sister the way I do, I knew something was off.  She would never hurt someone to just hurt them.  I think she wanted to stalker to know she was no longer with Oliver to protect him.  We need to go over that again and see what stands out.”

 

“I agree.  Somehow, she gave a message to them at that press conference.  How they communicated is what is a mystery to me.”

 

 

They watched on the big screen as Felicity declared she no longer wanted Oliver.  They watched it several times before Malcolm yelled at them to freeze it.

 

 

“Look at that scene.  She looked directly into the camera when she said the police were monitoring all her correspondence and the stalker would have to find another way to contact her.  She threw out the gauntlet.  That was the real reason for being on camera.  It was not to hurt Oliver.  It was to send the message that she could not receive their messages in the normal way.  Where is her laptop?”

 

 

 

Tommy comes back with her laptop and opened it up.  He quickly put in her password and found the thread from the conversation with several of her hacker friends plus what appears to be the stalker. His Dad knew Felicity much better than they understood.  Felicity was always softhearted and never wanted to see anyone hurt.  He knew something was wrong.  She kept giving him those pleading looks that asked him to let it go and he went along with it.  He should have made her talk to him.  Felicity could never lie to him and if he made her talk he would have known what she was hiding but instead, he allowed her to keep this secret.  If something happened to her, it would be his fault. 

 

 

“This is so Felicity.  Planned perfectly as she thought of all aspects except the stalker taking her phone away.”

 

“Well, we can’t do much about that but we have a lot of information and we need to sift through all of it to find her.  We have to believe that whoever took her loves her, or at least thinks they do in their own twisted way, and will not hurt her.  Felicity is a genius.  She will realize she needs to keep them calm and happy until she is found.  Let’s get to work.”

 

 

******************** 

 

When Felicity woke up it was to Carrie kissing her forehead.   She smiled up at Carrie to keep her calm and asked what time it was.  Carrie let her know it was dinner time and she needed to get up.  When they were seated at the table with food in front of them, Carrie took her hand.

 

“Are you feeling better, my love?  I hope the nap helped.  Again, I am sorry you were caused any pain.  I would never hurt you.  You know that, don’t you?”  Carrie was rubbing circles on her hand and wrist and it took all she had not to show her disgust at the action.

 

“Yes, I am feeling better.  I know you would never hurt me.  Thank you for this lovely dinner.  How many people work for you?”

 

“I have four.  The cook, the housekeeper, the gardener, and a driver.  They have been with me for several years but they do not speak English at all.  I must translate for you, my beautiful Felicity.”

 

“Oh, you know other languages?  That does not surprise me with how smart you are.”

 

“Yes, they speak Russian.  I met them all in Russia while I was there.  They are brothers and sisters that I rescued from bad situations.  Very loyal to me because of it.”

 

“You were in Russia?  What were you doing there?”

 

“I was not always on the straight and narrow, my dear.  I had some not so legal activities at one time but I have given all that up so you don’t have to worry.  I am an honest business person now.”

 

 

Okay, no help from the staff.  Even if she could breach the language gap, their loyalty would be a huge issue and one that Felicity did not want to chance.  If she made the wrong move and angered her jailer, it could be a disaster.  Felicity had to pretend to be happy in this prison until she could find a way to get out or someone found her.  Nyssa, Dig, and Lance were all top notch and she had faith in their ability to find her.

 

 

****************************** 

 

Three fucking weeks.  Three weeks since that crazy stalker captured the love of his life and they still could not find her.  Was she still alive?  Was she being raped or beaten?  Was she forced to have sex in order to stay alive?  Oliver had nightmares of these things happening but when he woke up, the fact that she was still missing, made the nightmares become daytime thoughts.  He knew everyone was doing all they could to find her but he would not be able to sleep again until Felicity was in his arms.  Tommy and Oliver took turns going into MG and Oliver also made sure QC was on track   Malcolm’s health was another issue.  Every day Felicity was not found took a toll on the sick man.  He kept up his medicine and treatments but he looked haggard.  The list of people who wanted Felicity grew every day so it was time-consuming going through the list and eliminating everyone.  The photographer was on a shoot in England at the time of her disappearance and was now dating another model so that took him out of the running.  The guy at MG wanted up just being a normal guy who had a huge crush on Felicity.  Background checks with his family, friends and his work records showed nothing to make the police think he would stalk and kidnap anyone.  They put a tail on him for the first few days just to make sure but he went to work, home and out with a few accountant friends during the stake out.   Closing his eyes, he could see Felicity laughing at his obvious ignorance with all things tech. 

 

 

“Mr. Queen?”

 

“Yes.  What do you need?”

 

“A James from IT is here to see you.”

 

“James?  Okay, send him in.”

 

“Mr. Queen, you don’t know me but I am a friend and former co-worker of Felicity Smoak.  I want to help you find her.  She is such a wonderful woman.  At one time, I had hoped to be able to date her but once I found out she was with you, I knew I had no chance.  She is still a sweet woman and I am good with computers and the dark net.  What can I do to help?  My fiancée knows I am doing this so I am available anytime you need me.”

 

“Your fiancée?”

 

“Yes, I started to date Jessica a year ago.  We will be married in June.  She also works in IT and knows Felicity.  She understands how hard it is to find out information on the dark web and she was the one who suggested I offer to help.”

 

“I will let Captain Lance know if you would provide a phone number.  We can use all the help we can get.  Thank you, James.”  Taking the card, he offers his hand to shake. 

 

 

That night when they all met to share any information they had obtained, Oliver told them about the offer from James.

 

 

“He was cleared so that is great.  His story of meeting and dating his fiancée all checked out when we investigated him months ago.  Any help we can get is good.”  Lance told them. 

 

 

They all knew Captain Lance was giving more time to Felicity’s disappearance than he normally would because he had a special place in his heart for the nerdy blonde genius.  The department was working the case with vengeance due to the popularity and stardom but Captain Lance worked his off hours with Nyssa and Dig.  The list of suspects was starting to narrow down but after almost four weeks the department had to move on with other cases although her case was still open and being worked.

 

 

******************* 

 

A month.  A month of having Carrie touch her more intimately every day.  Felicity has been able to keep her at bay but that was becoming harder every day.  The intimate touches of her hand became touches of her arm.  The touches to her arm became touches of her shoulder, then her face, hugs and now goodnight kisses were becoming longer and deeper.  Felicity had to keep her horror under wraps for fear of tipping the apple cart.  This was a situation that could turn ugly quickly and her avoidance of intimacy was becoming a huge issue.  Felicity was aware she could not avoid it much longer.  Would she be able to be willing to have sex to save her own life or was that going to be too much for her brain to agree to?

 

 

That night Carrie informed her it was time for her to start sleeping in HER bed.  Felicity was not sure what that meant but it was a frightening thought.  She had never been with a woman, although if this was Nyssa that might be another story, plus this was her jailer and stalker.  She had no love for this woman only fear.  Was Carrie going to make her have sex with her tonight or was sleeping in her bed just mean sleeping and snuggling?  She had the rest of the day to figure it out because tonight she would be in bed with her abductor:  Carrie Cutter.                                               

 

,                      

 

 

 


	16. Stockholm or love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and team look for Felicity; Carrie continues her plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter is dark and has drugging, seduction and possible sex abuse. I am upping the rating to E. If you are worried about these issues, skip this chapter because it will be the only one with this in it. If this offends you, wait for the next chapter to read on. Please leave me your comments good bad or ugly. Thank you all for your wonderful support of this story.

 

Felicity was losing hope as time went on.  Tonight, Carrie insisted that Felicity would be sharing her bed and would share it from now on.  How could she sleep with Carrie and how could she be intimate with someone who she did not love and she was a captive of? 

 

 

“Carrie, can we wait a little longer?”

 

“Wait, why?  No, I have waited long enough.  Do you know how hard it was to wait for you and see you with Oliver Queen?  Are you still thinking of Queen?  I should have killed him and that was a mistake.  I am going to call and have him removed.”

 

 

 

Oliver killed because of her?  Dear Lord, she could not let that happen no matter what.  She could pretend anything, do anything, give any part of herself to save Oliver.  She could see Carrie’s face change.  Knowing Carrie was insane and seeing proof of it were too different things.  Felicity saw the madness and jealousy on Carrie’s face.  Carrie would kill Oliver, Nyssa, Tommy, Thea, her father or anyone else who stood in the way of her mission and her mission was keeping Felicity.  Felicity had to do something to protect those she loves.

 

 

“No Carrie, I have no feelings about Oliver Queen.  He cheated on me and humiliated me in public.  No, he makes me sick.  I am so thankful to have a beautiful, wonderful person like you love me.  I am just scared because I have never been with a woman.  I don’t want to disappoint you.”

 

 

As much as it made her sick, she had to do this.  She walked closer to Carrie as Carrie watched her with suspicious but hopeful eyes.  Felicity took Carrie’s face in her hands as she leaned down to kiss her.  Carrie sighed in her mouth as she kissed her deeper.  Soon, Carrie licked Felicity’s lips and Felicity reluctantly opened her mouth to allow Carrie’s tongue to enter. 

 

 

 

************************************

 

 

Oliver is sitting at his desk in his office but no work was being done.  He had to come to the office because the CEO of the company missing was bad for stocks.  Plus, he thought of Felicity knowing he was not taking his responsibilities and how she would use her loud voice and he smiled for the first time in weeks.  His thoughts of Felicity were cut short when his assistant called him on the intercom telling him James from IT was there to see him.

 

 

“Send him in, please.”

 

 

 

James hurried into the office and over to Oliver.  He has a flash drive in his hands.  Oliver quickly pushed his laptop over to James so he could put the flash drive in to show him what was on the drive.

 

 

“James, what have you found?”

 

“Mr. Queen, I think I know who took Felicity and how.”

 

“Who?  Where is she?”

 

“Carrie Cutter and she is much more than she seems.  I have some information on this drive for you.  I hope it helps you find Felicity.”

 

“Thank you so much, James.  This is the first lead we have had it weeks.  I cannot tell you how much this means to me.”

 

“Mr. Queen, I care about Felicity.  Please find her and bring her home safe.”

 

Oliver grabs the flash drive telling his assistant he would be gone for the rest of the day and picked up the phone calling Dig.   They all agreed to meet.  Dig would call Nyssa and Oliver would call Tommy. They would take turns calling everyone and they agreed they would go to Merlyn Manor to make it easier on Malcolm.   As soon as they were all together, Oliver pulled out the laptop and they started to go through all the information that James found.  Carrie Cutter had several relationships with woman and they suddenly had something happen to them and left Carrie all their money.  Carrie was the one who bought all the artwork.  She had plenty of resources available to her.  Knowing who had Felicity was a relief but that still did not give them Felicity’s location.  Carrie Cutter had resources that made it possible for her to take Felicity anywhere.  Carrie Cutter had very limited information in her own name which meant she had her assets hidden very well.  It would take more legwork to find Felicity but how much time did Felicity have?

 

 

**********************************

 

 

Carrie took her hand and led her into the bedroom.  Sitting on the bed, Carrie takes control of the situation. 

 

 

“Take your clothes off, beautiful Felicity.  Take it off slowly and let me finally see you.”

 

 

Felicity hesitates for a minute but the look on Carrie’s face and the threats against Oliver, forced her to accept this was going to happen whether she wanted it to or not.  Carrie was going to do this but if she defies Carrie, Carrie will hurt Oliver and take her anyway.  Felicity can do this.  She has to.  Slowly she unzips the back of her dress and wiggles out of it letting it drop to the floor.  Carrie smiles and tells her to continue.  Pulling the straps down, reaching back to undo her bra she puts her hand over the cups of her bra and then lets it drop.  Seeing the lust in Carrie’s eyes, Felicity felt like running but seeing Oliver’s face she continues.  Soon she is completely nude and Carrie reaches for her.  Felicity slowly walks toward Carrie.  Carrie leans up and licks one of her nipples and then her mouth goes over it completely.  As she sucks on Felicity’s nipple, her fingers pull at the other.  Continuing this over and over, Felicity cannot help the reaction her body has to Carrie.  As her mind is repulsed, her body reacts to the licking and sucking on her breast.  Expecting Carrie to brutally force her into sex, Felicity now realized Carrie plans on seducing her and Carrie is an expert.  Carrie bites down lightly and then licks the spot she bit.  She does the same thing on the other nipple and despite her brain telling her to resist, her body starts to react and she feels a wetness pooling in her center. 

 

 

Carrie stands up and pulls her into a deep kiss.  Taking Felicity’s hands, she uses Felicity’s hands to unzip her zipper.  Carrie drops the dress and pushes Felicity’s hands to her back to show her that she wants Felicity to unclasp her bra and finish undressing her.  Soon Carrie is naked and she starts kissing Felicity’s neck and sucking on a point that made Felicity.  Feeling disgusted with herself, Felicity hates that her body is reacting to the sucking on her neck, the fingers plucking on her sensitive nipples and suddenly Carrie pushes her down on the bed. 

 

 

 

*************************************** 

 

 

Oliver is so frustrated.  _Carrie Cutter has her assets so well hidden that they are blocked at every turn.  He is constantly scared for Felicity and what she must be going through.  Carrie Cutter is a dangerous woman.  She has had several lovers in the past and they all died under mysterious circumstances.  Carrie will not stand for any rejection and she reacts violently when it happens.  If Felicity rejects her advances, Carrie Cutter will kill her.   How will Felicity react to any type of sexual advances made by Carrie?  It would be better for her if she submits because Oliver would rather see a live Felicity who was with Carrie than a dead one who refused.  They must find her and they must do it now_.

 

 

********************************************************************** 

 

 

Felicity hates herself right now.  She is laying naked in Carrie’s arms.    Thinking of how she let Carrie go down on her is hard enough to imagine but she came.  What kind of person was she that she slept with her jailer and she had an orgasm to boot?  She is a genius but she simply can’t understand how she could enjoy this.  This is her stalker, the person holding her captive and a very emotionally unstable woman and Felicity loves Oliver.  How can she justify this to herself or to Oliver when she finally sees him? 

 

 

“Felicity, why are you still awake?”

 

“I am sorry, Carrie.  I don’t mean to keep you awake.  Maybe I should go to my own bed so you can sleep.”

 

“Don’t be silly, my love.  This is your bed from now on.  Maybe you need some more activity to get you to sleep.”

 

“No, I am fine, really.”

 

“I think I can make you feel better,”  Carrie tells her as she takes one of her nipples into her mouth and sucks.  Felicity’s mind goes blank as she feels Carrie make her way down her body sucking and licking as she goes.  When Carrie’s lips reach Felicity’s clit and lick, Felicity knows her body will react in a way she will hate herself even more but she can’t help the moan that comes out as Carrie’s fingers start to move and curl inside her.

 

 

 

 *************************************

 

 

Carrie was ecstatic.  Her plan for breaking Felicity down was working so well.  Those drops she put in her food were taking away all inhibitions and the Lybrido makes her body respond to all Carrie’s touches.  Carrie was not stupid.  She knew that Felicity did not want to be with her but Carrie had every intention of having Felicity no matter what.  Felicity was going to be so ready for all Carrie has planned for her.  Carrie is getting horny just thinking of Felicity begging Carrie to let her taste her.  Carrie plays this game so well.  The thrill is breaking down their defenses and making them beg her.  Then they become her sex slave and the beauty is they do it willingly, well with a little help from their two little friends.  Sitting on the bed naked, she calls Felicity into the bedroom.

 

 

“Felicity, come here.”

 

“Okay, Carrie”

 

“You know what I want.  Take your clothes off.”

 

 

Felicity does not understand why she feels so drawn to Carrie.  Why she wants to have Carrie do something else to her.  What is going on with her?  She takes her clothes off and walks over to the bed. 

 

“Felicity put your lips on my breast and suck HARD.”

 

 

Felicity puts her lips on Carrie’s breast and sucks hard.  Carrie pushes her head down and Felicity goes.  Opening her legs Carrie waits.

 

 

“Felicity, lick my clit and make me cum.”

 

 

Felicity does as Carrie demands.  Soon Carrie tells her to put her fingers in as she licks.  Carrie screams out and then has Felicity come up on the bed.  Carrie pulls out a vibrator that she uses on Felicity.  Felicity is screaming out Carrie’s name.  Carrie smirks as Felicity is begging for release. 

 

 

**************************** 

 

 

After searching several properties and not finding Felicity, the team is becoming frustrated.  Finally, as they find a new property and decide to investigate, they receive a call from James.  He found a property under a dummy corporation that is slightly connected to Carrie.  It is 5 hours away so Oliver gets the jet ready.  They all climb in hoping this time Felicity will be found.

 

 

 

**************************************** 

 

 

Carrie lets Felicity sleep.  She pushed her much farther last night than she had before.  The drugs plus conditioning were making Felicity more and more willing to do whatever Carrie asked her to do.  Last night Felicity actually performed on Carrie and then let Carrie use a vibrator and rabbit ears on her.  Felicity was becoming addicted to sex just as Carrie knew she would.  The drops she had specially made were expensive but they were well worth the money.  Today Carrie has plans to push Felicity even further.  Felicity will be the best sub that Carrie ever had.  It is more of a thrill because the other woman she used were willing and asking to be with Carrie.  Felicity was the one that Carrie selected and was training.  Carrie was tempted to wake Felicity up and start the new phase but she knew Felicity needed to sleep and then have lunch with her special ingredient.  Carrie went into the bathroom to shower and change.  She wanted to be nice and clean for her pet when she woke up ready for more training.

 

 

The group was all piled into the SUV.  They brought some clothes for Felicity since she had the same outfit she was abducted in and Oliver was sure she would not want to wear any clothes that Carrie bought for her.  They parked outside the gate so they would not draw suspicion in case Carrie was there.  Dig brought some plastic explosives to breach the gate.  They walked quietly down the yard avoiding the driveway.  They finally got to the back door but heard no noise inside.  Oliver quietly opened the door and when no shooting happened they walked inside.  Going through the house, they came to the first bedroom and saw someone sleeping in the bed.  The shower was running in the bathroom so they went to the bed to see it was.  Dig kept watching at the bathroom door with his gun cocked and ready.  Oliver moved carefully to the bed and looked into the blue eyes of Felicity.

 

 

 

The bathroom door opened and Carrie Cutter walked out in just a towel.  Startled when she saw Dig with a gun drawn on her, she lifted her hands and the towel fell to the floor revealing her naked body.

 

 

“Felicity, come here and make me happy.”

 

 

Felicity tried to get off the bed to go to Carrie but Oliver held her back.  He was shocked when his hand grabbed her and the cover fell off to reveal her nude body.  She was crying and trying to get off the bed.

 

 

“Let me go.  Get your hands off me.  I am coming, Carrie.  I am sorry.  Make him stop holding on to me.”

 

 

Carrie looked right at Oliver with a smug smile.  Nyssa grabbed some clothes from the dresser and started to dress Carrie as she tossed the bag with Felicity’s clothes to Oliver.  Oliver held Felicity as he tried to dress her.  Felicity was thrashing and fighting him so finally Tommy came over and put the clothes on as Oliver held her.  Dig called the police and motioned for Carrie to leave the room. 

 

As she was leaving the room she told Oliver with a smirk, “She belongs to me now.  She will come back to me.  You no longer have any control over her.  She is my pet and will do whatever I tell her to do”

 

 

“I don’t know what you did to her but you will rot in prison and I will take her to the best doctors until they find out what you gave her.  Felicity will come back to us and you will be alone.”

 

 

Felicity was crying and fighting to get to Carrie as Dig took her out of the room and handcuffed her to wait for the police. 

 

 

The EMTs took one look at Felicity and knew she was under some type of drug.  The produced a sedative, after seeing how out of control she was, to calm her.  Oliver rides in the ambulance with Felicity while the rest stay to talk to the police. 

 

 

 

********************************************** 

 

 

Oliver sat in the hospital suite for hours as they examined, took blood, did numerous test and took more blood from Felicity.  Every time she came out of the sedative she would scream and cry for Carrie.  The nurse had to keep her sedated because she would try to get out of bed pulling her IV out and becoming hysterical.  Dig kept him in the loop with what was going on with Carrie.  The local police were not willing to include them in the investigation until Malcolm contacted the governor and he personally made a call.  Now, the police were giving them the little information they have been able to obtain.  Carrie Cutter was mart and she immediately asked for a lawyer.  When her lawyer came, she would not say a word. 

 

“Ms. Cutter, you are facing some very serious charges.  If you co-operate with us things will go much better for you.”

 

“What charges is my client facing?”

 

“Stalking, kidnapping, sexual abuse, and several more depending on what the doctors find when they treat Ms. Smoak.”

 

“My client did not kidnap Ms. Smoak or sexually abuse her.  Ms. Smoak sent a message to my client and then arranged a meeting.  Ms. Smoak became my client’s lover and Ms. Smoak will say the same when you talk to her.”

 

“Ms. Smoak has been stalked for months now and that was your client who did that.  We found Ms. Smoak in an obviously drugged state when we came into Ms. Cutter’s residence.”

 

“Ms. Smoak was not in a drugged state.  She was distraught because Mr. Queen was manhandling her lover.  She was crying for my client.  Mr. Queen was the one who broke into my client’s home and pulled a gun on her.  Ms. Cutter and Ms. Smoak were involved in a sexual relationship and Mr. Queen could not stand the fact that Ms. Smoak preferred a woman to him.  You should have charges against Mr. Queen instead of my client.”

 

 

 ******************************

 

Oliver was sleeping in the chair when the doctor arrived.  He was on full alert when he heard the door open and jumped up.  The doctor indicated for Oliver to sit back down and the doctor sat in the chair next to him.

 

 

“Mr. Queen, I have all the test results.  It is not good news.  We broke down the drugs Ms. Smoak was given.  The one we recognize as a drug that is in trails oversees.  The rest is still being analyzed to find all the ingredients.  We believe Ms. Smoak was given two drugs that altered part of her brain and her body to be pliable to Ms. Cutter’s suggestions and domination.  When you add the fact that she was in a situation where she feared for her life and the lives of her loved ones, she will need some time to adjust and for her system to expel the toxins that it has in it.  She screams out for Ms. Cutter every time we allow her to wake from the sedatives.  We can’t keep her sedated so we are going to try to just give her a sedative but we are going to taper her off little by little. We will keep you informed of her progress.”

 

“Thank you, doctor.  Anything she needs, anything.”

 

“Mr. Queen, we will do all we can.  I am sorry I don’t have better news for you.  Ms. Smoak is a strong lady both physically and mentally.  I am convinced she will make it through this.”

 

 

Oliver looked at the woman he loved and his heart broke.  _Felicity was so vibrant but now she is laying in a hospital bed screaming out for a woman who kidnapped and drugged her.  He should have protected her better.  Why didn’t he realize Felicity would put herself up as bait?  Would Felicity ever return to him or would she be bound to Carrie Cutter forever?_

 

 

 

 

“

 

 

 

 

 

 


	17. The Attorney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity suffers effects from the drug; Carrie gets bail; Oliver gets booted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry this is still fairly dark but I really did not feel good about having Felicity kidnapped and sexually assaulted and then just moving on like nothing happened. As someone who worked as a counselor for people who have had horrible things happen to them, I know you don't just get out of it and forget it. It takes a bit longer and I promise not to drag it out but I do feel I need to address it. Forgive the short chapter but I am leaving on vacation Friday so I am trying to get one update done on each fic before I go. As usual, come see me on tumblr tdgal1
> 
> Thank you for all the amazing comments. Carol

Oliver must have fallen asleep in the chair.  Suddenly he heard someone crying out.  Felicity.  He opened his eyes to see Felicity with her eyes wide open.  There is absolute terror in her eyes.  She looks at him but instead of love in her eyes, he sees fear.

 

 

“Felicity, it is okay.  You are safe.  I am with you.  Carrie is in jail.”  Oliver takes her hand but Felicity pulls away and scoots away from him.  He looks at her terrified face and moves back as his heart breaks again. 

 

“No, get away from me.  I want Carrie.  Where is Carrie?  She can’t be in jail.”  Felicity is screaming as she moves as far away from Oliver as the bed will allow.  Looking at her horrified face, he makes a decision.

 

“Let me go get the doctor for you.”  Oliver decides he better get the doctor.  Felicity is totally out of it and he does not want to make things worse. 

 

 

“Nurse, where is the doctor?  Felicity is awake and she is afraid.”  Oliver is pacing back and forth with a worried look on his face.  When will this nightmare be over?

 

 

The doctor must have heard him because suddenly he running down the hall and going toward Felicity’s room.  Oliver walks down to the room and he sees the doctor talking to Felicity as he is examining her.

 

 

“Doctor, I need Carrie.  You don’t understand.  I need her.”  Grabbing the doctor’s hand with an iron grip, Felicity pleads with the doctor.  Her eyes are big as saucers as she repeats her need over and over.

 

“Felicity, you were drugged.  I know right now you think you need her but that is the effects of the drug in your system.  Your family and the man you love is here for you.  You will be okay.”  Holding her hand, the doctor tries to calm her down but as soon as Oliver is referenced, she squeezes tight and shakes her head no.  This is becoming a problem.  He feels bad for Oliver Queen, and his family did donate to build this wing, but his patient comes first.  Assuring Felicity, he will do all he can to help, he walks out to do something he hoped he would never have to – tell a Queen they are not welcome in their own suite!

                                                                                                                                      

“The man I love?  Oliver Queen?  No, I don’t love him.  He cheated on me.  I am not with him.” Her words are being yelled as the doctor opens the door seeing the face of the very man she is screaming about.  His face is white and he is shaking as he tries to calm himself down.  His thought, before he goes the entire way out of the room,  is “why didn’t I take the day off?”

 

 

Standing outside the door, Oliver feels like he has been stabbed when he hears her words.  Carrie must have been brainwashing her during her captivity.  Poor Felicity.  She does not mean what she said.  It is the brainwashing.  He just needs to show her he has changed like he did before and she will understand he loves her and will never cheat on her again.

 

The doctor comes out of the room and motions for Oliver to follow him.

 

 

“Mr. Queen, I know you are not going to like what I am going to say.  I think you need to leave Ms. Smoak alone until we can get her system regulated.  She thinks she is in love with Carrie Cutter and needs her right now.  The drug is making her think this way but right now she thinks you are someone she wants nothing to do with.  Her stats run wild when I talk about you.  I think for Ms. Smoak’s sake, you need to be away from her for a while.”   Motioning for Oliver to sit down next to him, the doctor glances at Oliver.  The clenching of his hands tells the doctor this will not be a fun conversation.

 

“Doctor, how can I explain to her that I love her and show her I will never hurt her if I can’t see her?”  Depression is running through his veins.  Felicity is slipping away from him a little at a time.  His eyes are burning from the tears that want to fall but Oliver refuses to let them.

 

“I understand, Mr. Queen but we need to do this for Ms. Smoak.  I know you want what is best for her.” Resigned to the hurt on Oliver’s face, the doctor tries to make this statement gently as he sends a look of understanding to the other man.

 

“Okay, doctor.  I won’t go into the room but you will still keep me informed, won’t you?”  Standing up in a resigned manner holding his hand out for the doctor to shake,  Oliver puts his head down and starts to slowly walk away hearing Felicity’s words repeating in his head like a broken record, “The man I love?  Oliver Queen? No, I don’t love him. He cheated on me. I am not with him.”  Oliver is sure he will hear those words until the day they put him in the ground.

 

“As her emergency contact, you are entitled to know all her information.  I hope you have the chance to talk to her soon.  We are doing all we can.”  Seeing the back of Oliver Queen’s back slumped over as he slowly walked away, the doctor is not sure if his words reached inside the darkness that surrounded Oliver or not.

 

“I know, doctor.  I appreciate it.”  Oliver tells him over his shoulder as he walks away from the woman he loves and the life he was sure he would have to an empty house smelling like lilac and vanilla.

 

 

 

 

Carrie Cutter is fuming.  She was sure her lawyer, who is also her bed partner at times, would have her out of this mess already.  The drug and the mind fuck she gave Felicity should have been enough to show she did not kidnap Felicity but the relationship is mutual.  Finally, the door opens and Angela walks in. 

 

 

“What the fuck am I still doing here, Angela?  Why aren’t you getting me out?”  As much as Carrie would like to grab Angela and put her in the submissive position, she knows this is not the time.  She arches her eyebrows as she gives the look.  Angela gets the point immediately. 

 

“I have the bond posted so your release is being readied as we speak.  One of the conditions is you must stay away from Felicity Smoak, Oliver Queen, Tommy Merlyn, John Diggle and Nyssa al Ghul.”  Giving her master a look to show she understands that punishment will be delivered for the delay, she licks her lips in anticipation.  Carrie just gives her a cold look.

 

“How long?” she growls at her sub.  She has no patience for all of this.  She will see Felicity.  She just needs to be smart about it.

 

“30 minutes tops.  I can take the rest of the day off.” Angela tells her seductively.  Carrie smiles a wicked smile and gives her head a shake.  Yes, she needs something to take off the edge until she can get her true love back.  Angela will do just fine and Carrie has a good idea what she plans to do to her little sub.

 

 

 

Dig sends an SOS to Oliver’s phone as he sits outside the hospital with his head in his hands.  He has no clue what to do now.  He knows his responsibilities need to be taken care of but he can’t muster up the energy to do them. 

 

 

“Hey, Dig.”  Oliver says as he calls back his bodyguard and friend.  The SOS was serious enough for him to pick up the phone and call but what could be happening worse than what he just experienced?

 

“Oliver, we need you to come to Tommy’s house.  There is a situation.”  Oliver runs his hand though his hair as he agrees to come see what is going on.  The despair must be evident since Dig just agreed with a sigh and hung up.

 

 

The trip to Tommy’s was a blur.  He does not remember the roads, the lights or the drive which should worry him but he is too numb to care.  If he ran something or someone over, he will find out quick enough.  He gets out of the car and goes up to the door slowly.  Tommy, Dig and Nyssa are wearing a hole in the carpet, with their marching around each other, as Malcolm sits with a drink.

 

 

“What is going on?”  Oliver glances around and heads for the bar. 

 

“Carrie Cutter is out on bail.”  Tommy blurts out in a panicked voice.  Dig has security guards at Felicity’s door and the police are patrolling the hospital keeping a watch.”

 

“Out?  How can she be out?”  For the first time in days, Oliver’s funk is gone and it is replaced with another emotion – rage.  His fists are clenched as he pictures beating Carrie Cutter over and over.  Normally hitting a woman is not in his DNA but he will make an exception to this monster.  She is the reason his girl is screaming, not wanting him, in pain. 

 

 

 

 

Angela is pleasuring her after Carrie got home.  The minute the door closed, Carrie became the dom and ordered her sub to the playroom naked and on her knees.  Tying her spread eagle on the table was just the beginning.  Carrie gave her 10 slaps all with her hand and Angela was red and begging when she finished.  Her anger and frustration was not satisfied so a strap on was used to pound and take control but that did not ease it either.  Picturing the toy going into Oliver Queen’s butt instead of Angela helped some but Carrie needed more.  Toys kept coming out until she knew Angela could not take any more so she untied her and sat down.  The well-trained sub knew what that meant but Carrie was too hyped up to enjoy it.  It wasn’t until she closed her eyes and pictured a small blonde head between her legs that she finally could enjoy it and release.  Angela was going to do something else after Carrie was satisfied and it would bring her love back to her arms.  Smiling Carrie pushed forward and enjoyed the knowledge that Oliver Queen would be out of her life forever.

 

 

 

 

 

Felicity was laying in the hospital bed waiting for Tommy to come see her.  The last few days she has started to feel like her old self again.  The drugs were slowly working their way out of her system and she would feel her brain starting to remember things Carrie had forced out.  Oliver.  Oliver was the man she loved.  Oliver was chased out of the room by her.  Her brain who was screaming that she belonged to Carrie Cutter, but then again, she did, didn’t she?  The thought of what she did with Carrie made her rush to the bathroom and empty her stomach.  How did she let that happen?  Was she so weak that she could not hold out against a psychopath?  Oliver was much better off without her.  She was damaged goods now.  She really was.  Her brain kept the visions of her and Carrie running around like a scene on repeat.  Just as she was about to return to the bed after brushing her teeth and rinsing her mouth, the door opened and a nurse walked in.  Was that a nurse?  She had a facemask on her face and none of Felicity’s nurses did that.  Maybe she just came from a room that had someone infected and she was protecting the patient from germs.

 

 

“Hi.  Which nurse are you?”  Felicity asked curiously as she made her way over to the bed.

 

“I am not a nurse.  I came with a message from Carrie.  You belong to Carrie.  Don’t forget that.”  The woman moved into Felicity’s personal space, delivered those ominous words and then walked out the door.  Felicity grabbed for the bed.  She felt sick again.  She was frozen to the spot.  God, Carrie can find her no matter where she is or how many guards are around her.  She belongs to Carrie and Carrie does not give up the things that she owns.  She told Felicity that numerous times and now she is proving it to her.  Finally, able to break out of her trance, Felicity runs to the bathroom and starts to dry heave since her stomach is empty from her last trip in here.

 

 

 

 

 

Tommy shows his ID to the guards at Felicity’s door and walks in to find her in the bathroom vomiting. 

 

 

“Lis, are you okay?  Do you want me to get the doctor?”  He rushes over to her and pulls her hair back to see her tear stained cheeks and blotchy red face.  What happened to his sister?  She has guards so Carrie could not get in here.  Is it the drugs again?  Felicity throws herself into his arms sobbing.

 

“I will never be free of Carrie, Tommy.  She owns me and when she owns something she never lets go. You should have left me there because she will never go away.  She won’t.”  The words come out faster and faster as her breathing is harder and harder.  Tommy is terrified.  His sister is the strongest woman, hell the strongest person, he knows and she is now broken.  He would gladly kill Carrie Cutter at this moment.

 

 


	18. Love is the answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity and her loved ones deal with Stockholm Syndrome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are getting to the end of this fic. Felicity has Stockholm syndrome and that has to be dealt with. I did a lot of research so the treatment should be pretty accurate. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

 

By the end of the week, the drugs are completely out of Felicity’s system but she is still emotionally unstable.  She has been going to some counseling in the hospital and she has an appointment with a counselor who works with victims of kidnapping and abuse.   She is known all over the country for her success with victims.  Even though her schedule is packed, she squeezes Felicity in and agrees to take her on as a patient.  Tommy has taken all the flowers and Felicity’s personal items to the car and the nurse is pushing her in a wheelchair.  They are directed to the employee garage to avoid the reporters. 

 

“Thank you so much.  I appreciate all you have done for me.”  Felicity tells the nursing staff as she leaves.    

 

Both Felicity and Tommy are quiet on the way home.  Felicity is watching Tommy seeing the worry lines on his face.  She reaches her hand over and takes her brother’s hand. 

 

“It will be okay.  The doctor seems great.  I am looking forward to seeing her.”  Smiling at her brother she puts on a mask to decrease his anxiety but Tommy sees right through her.

 

“Lis, you need to stop trying to take care of everyone else.  We are going to take care of you.  I know this might be a touchy subject but Oliver has been asking about you.”  Looking at the frown on his sister’s face and the faraway look that came into her eyes, Tommy regrets bringing Oliver up.  Oliver has called and texted him nonstop and he feels horrible for his best friend.    He knows how much Oliver loves his sister and how upset he is.

 

“Tommy, I am damaged.  Oliver is much better off without me.  Who would want a person who fucked her kidnapper?  I not only fucked her but I wanted to.  She is like a drug that I am addicted to.  Tommy, honestly, I would go to her right now if she called.  I am so sick.  Who does that?”  Tears run down Felicity’s face and Tommy pulls her into his arms and lets her cry.  He wants Carrie Cutter to rot in hell and the sooner the better.

 

“Felicity, you are not damaged.  You were kidnapped, drugged and went through a horrible experience.  None of this is your fault.  Oliver loves you.  He is tearing himself apart because he cannot see you. “Felicity sobs into his shirt but nods her head.

 

“I will text him.  I can’t see him right now.  Maybe after I see the doctor a few times but not now,” Tommy is not willing to push her any further.  He will talk to Oliver and he will understand.  Carrie Cutter is a crazy woman who was fixated on you.  This is all her fault, not yours.  You are a victim in this.  We all love you and nobody thinks any differently about you.”

 

Tommy talked to a friend who was a psychologist who explained to Tommy that Felicity was suffering from Stockholm Syndrome.  Felicity was in a situation of life and death.  What or who Carrie Cutter threatened her with was so frightening that Felicity started to do what would make Carrie happy.   Felicity started to think she was in love with Carrie because Carrie had complete control of her for weeks.  His friend told Tommy that Felicity needed to understand what a monster Carrie is and she would need a lot of loving understanding so she could pull her mental state away from Carrie and back to her life.  Of course, Felicity would have to have a lot of counseling but the family and friends needed to help.

 

Felicity pulled out her phone to send a text to Oliver.

 

**FS:  I am out of the hospital and on my way home.  I need some time right now.**

**OQ:  Felicity, I love you.  Please know that this makes no difference in the way I feel about you.  I am glad you are going home.**

**FS:  I know.  I will keep in touch, I promise**

**OQ:  Please keep in touch.  I really want to see you but at least call or text me, please.**

**FS:  I will.**

 

Malcolm was waiting and gave her a big hug since he was unable to come to the hospital.   With everything going on Tommy asked Nyssa not to come but she was there for Felicity as soon as the door opened.

 

“Tommy thought fewer people would be better but I am still your bodyguard”, Nyssa told her as she hugged her tight.

 

“Dad, how are you feeling?” Malcolm had more color so Felicity felt like things might be better.

 

“Okay, but what about you?  Are you okay?” Looking at her strained face and the way she is holding her body in a protective manner, Malcolm opens his arms and she steps in.  His heart breaks as his little girl starts to sob and tell him she is unlovable.  Her pain is felt in the room as everyone comes forward to tell her how loved she is.

 

“Dad, I was a whore for her.  I should have let her kill me instead of letting her have me.  She was threatening you, Tommy, Oliver, Nyssa, Thea…I was just scared for everyone and I wanted to keep you safe.  Instead, I did the most terrible thing.  I am horrible.”  The group must piece together the incoherent words that come out.

 

“Baby, no.  You did what you had to.  Carrie Cutter is the bad one here, not you.  Please remember that.” His daughter hugging him harder is the only reply.

 

“Malcolm, maybe both you and Felicity should go lay down,” Nyssa said quietly and Malcolm nodded walking up the stairs with Felicity holding on to him tightly.

 

“What can we do?” Staring at the shell of a woman who was a model, CEO, and badass, Thea cringed.

 

“The doctor said we have to keep reminding her that Carrie is a monster and Carrie is to blame until she finally admits that to herself.  These victims become so traumatized they start to believe what the kidnapper told them.  They start to believe that they want it and that is the first thing that she needs to get out of her mind.  She also needs to get back into a routine where she can see this is her life, not that.  She needs to spend time with Oliver so she can remember that she loves him and that was her choice, not something forced on her.  And she needs lots of therapy.  She starts that tomorrow.”

 

They all agreed that they would give Felicity tonight but tomorrow they would need to start easing her back into her life or she will just stay in the mansion and not recover. 

 

 

 

Felicity got up to see the doctor as Nyssa kept a watch in the waiting room.  Thankful for the feeling of security as her bodyguard and the love from her friend, Felicity smiled at Nyssa.  Walking into the room she held out her hand to a tall redhead with a big smile.  The doctor was not what Felicity expected.  She was pretty but not model thin with a big warm smile and eyes that were dancing like she had a secret she could not wait to tell.  Instead of shaking her hand, the doctor took both hands and squeezed them as she moved Felicity to the couch. 

 

“Are you okay?  Can I get you something?  Water, coffee, soda?” Dr. Anderson asks seeing her colorless face and feeling the grip Felicity has on her hands.

 

“No, thank you.  What is going to happen?” The grip relaxes as she sees the warm smile on Dr. Anderson’s face.

 

“You are going to talk to me like I am a friend, which I am, and we will go as fast or slow as you need to.” Nodding her head, Felicity gulps.

 

“Doctor, I am a slut and a horrible person.  I used to be a successful woman with a career, two actually, and a loving boyfriend.  Someone was stalking me and threatening the people I love so I set myself as bait to catch them but they caught me instead.  The person threatened my family and friends but instead of fighting against it, I fell in love with her and had sex.  My boyfriend wants to see me but how can I after what I did?  He is much better off without me.”  Handing a box of tissues to a now crying Felicity, the doctor pats her back.

 

“Felicity, you are not a slut but a victim.  Carrie Cutter stalked you, threatened you and your loved ones, kidnapped you and psychologically abused you.  You did nothing wrong.  What happened was called Stockholm Syndrome and it is common for people who have experienced what you did.  You may be too young to remember the Patty Hurst case but this is what happened to her.  There are many documented cases of this and you are not alone.  Even victims of domestic abuse have it.  That is why the abused will deny it and even bail the abuser out of jail.  You did nothing wrong.  You are not in love with Carrie Cutter but with the boyfriend you mentioned.  Don’t shut him out now.  You need him as much as he needs you.”

 

Sitting still tearing the piece of tissue, Felicity looks up with tear filled eyes at the doctor as though searching for truth in her face.  After a few minutes, she seems to decide and nods.

 

“What can I do to make these feelings go away?  I want Carrie and I hate myself for it.  I want Oliver but I don’t feel I deserve him.  It is just pain and more pain.” Seeing Dr. Anderson’s gentle understanding makes it easier to admit this to her.

 

“Keep repeating that Carrie is an abuser and you did nothing wrong.  With enough people surrounding you letting you know it was not your fault, it will start to heal your pain.  Try to step back into your old life as much as possible.  Do it slowly.  Go out to lunch with a friend.  Have a dinner in with family?  Spend a quiet evening with your boyfriend watching movies or playing a game.  Start slow and add more activities as you start to feel more comfortable.   Dress up to make yourself feel more beautiful.  Make a list of your strengths.  Eventually, you will start to feel more like yourself and this will start to heal.  You will be coming once a week or do you think you need more?  You can always call and I will call you back if you feel you need me.”  Felicity looks at her incredulous.    _Go to dinner?  Go to lunch?  See Oliver?  Nobody should have to see her like this and she does not want to burden people._

“You are not burdening people.  They are your family and friends and they want to help you.  They love you.”  Dr. Anderson smiles at the hand that goes up over Felicity’s mouth as she realizes she said all that out loud. 

 

“Do you trust me?”

 

“Yes, I do,”  Felicity tells her with a smile.

 

“Then try things my way and see how it goes, okay?  I am also going to prescribe some anti-anxiety medicine and some sleeping pills.  Nights might become hard and when you go out in public you may feel anxious.  It is normal to feel this way at first.  The meds will help.” 

 

“Thank you, doctor.  I will see you next week.  I promise I will try all you suggested,” Nyssa noticed Felicity has more color in her face as she walked out.

 

  
“Nyssa, do you want to have lunch?” Nyssa stopped walking a minute to look at her friend.

 

“Do you?” Linking her arm through, Felicity smiled and moved toward a small café near the office.

 

“Yes, doctor’s orders.  Tell me all about what has been going on with you,” As they chatted about everyday things, Felicity felt more like herself than she had in months.  This is exactly what she needs to do.  Get her life back again.

 

 

 

 

Picking up the phone when they returned to the mansion, Felicity made the hardest call yet.

 

“Hello,” hearing the tension in his voice, she almost hung up. “Felicity?”

 

“Hi” Oliver heard Felicity’s voice crack.  This must be so hard for her.

 

“Hi.  How are you?” Oliver desperately wants her to say she misses him; she wants him; she loves him but her calling is good enough for him right now.

 

“Good. How are you?’  Oliver hates this sudden awkwardness between them.

 

“Fine. How did the doctor visit go or would you rather not talk about it?”  Oliver is so out of his element here.  _This is much worse than when he was trying to get her to see him as something other than a playboy._

 

“It was really good.  That is the reason I am calling.  The doctor said I should try to get back to my normal schedule.  I was, um, wondering if you were busy tonight, um, I know it is late notice so I understand if…”  Oliver was not giving her a chance to change her mind.

 

“I am not busy at all, especially for you.  What did you have in mind?”  _Please don’t change your mind.  Please tell me you want to see me.  Please let me be close to you again.  Please…_

 

“I was thinking we could watch a movie and maybe have takeout?” _Thank you, thank you.  Yes, yes, yes._

 

“I would love that.  I can bring some food.  What would you like?  Pizza?”  _Oliver would take the jet to Italy and get it if it meant he could spend time with her._

“Pizza is good.  How about around 6?” Oliver is so happy he can just jump for joy.  Tonight, he would get to spend time with Felicity and she called him to come.  This could be the beginning of things getting much better.

 

 

 

 

When he got to the movie room, he found Felicity sitting on the couch looking at her tablet.  Her smile was like nirvana to him.  He put the pizza and wine down on the table. 

 

“Hey”, Oliver just wanted to pull her up into his arms and kiss her but he just opened the box to show her favorite pizza.  Picking up a slice and handing it to Felicity, he opened the wine to breathe. 

                                                                                                              

“Thank you.  Sit down and help me pick a movie,” taking a big bite out of her pizza, she showed the tablet to him.

 

“Let’s do a Marvel movie.  We both like those and you love Thor half undressed,” he was rewarded with a big smile as she put on the movie.  That sat eating pizza and drinking wine in silence as the movie played.

 

Soon Felicity started to fall asleep and fell on Oliver’s shoulder.  Putting his arm around her he positioned her so she was comfortable and kissed her forehead.   The movie was almost over when she started to scream.

 

“No, leave me alone.  I don’t want you near me.  Yes, love my family.  No, no, Carrie, don’t hurt them.  I will do what you want,” Oliver gently shook her calling her name.  Her eyes opened and her horrified face told him everything.

 

“You are safe.  I am here.  You are safe here,” Oliver held her closer and kept whispering in her ear.

 

Soon she returned his embrace tightly.   He held her and kissed her hair.  Lifting her head, she brought her lips to his.  As soon as her lips touched his, Oliver felt a sense of peace he has not felt in a long time.  Felicity licks his lips and Oliver opens his mouth for her.  He is lost in the feeling of Felicity.  Soon they had to break for air. 

“Let’s go upstairs,” whispering in his ear she stands up and takes his hand.  Looking at her beautiful face he stands and follows her.

 

As soon as they walk into the bedroom, Felicity starts to unzip his jeans and pull them down.  As soon as they hit the floor, she starts to kiss him with desperation.  What is going on here?  As much as he wants her there is something seriously wrong here and he needs to see what it is.

 

“Baby, are you okay?  I want you too but you don’t seem like yourself,” Lips straight, face losing color and eyes that have tears in them is not a good sign.

 

“Yes, just fuck me,” Felicity tells him desperately as she pulls her clothes off and throws them on the floor.

 

Toeing his shoes off so he can get rid of his jeans, Oliver looks at the woman he loves and decides.  Once both are naked, he reaches out and picks her up in his arms carrying her to the bed.  Laying her down, he moves beside her and takes her in his arms.

 

“I want to make love to you not fuck you.  That is what playboy Ollie used to do and I am not him anymore.  I fought to show you a better man.  I love you, Felicity.  Talk to me.”

 

Looking at the love reflected in his eyes Felicity begins to cry.  “Why would you want me?  I am so damaged.”

 

Kissing on of her eyes, Oliver tells her he loves her.  Kissing the other he repeats it.  His lips move down her face, softly kissing her forehead, eyes, nose, cheeks, chin and finally her lips.  Each time he says he loves her.  Kissing her neck and down, telling her she is beautiful.  His hands follow the route his lips are going.  Gentle kisses and touches finally break Felicity and the crying is replaced with soft moans. 

 

“Oliver,” her cry is not heeded as he continues his soft assault on her body.  How is such a non-sexual touch of her body sending heat directly to her core?  Light butterfly kisses followed by his fingertip barely touching her skin.  Once he hits her toes, he makes his way back up in the same gentle pattern.  Kiss and touch, kiss and touch until he finally is back at her mouth.  He places a gentle kiss on her lips as Felicity reaches behind his head and plays with his hair.  The kiss deepens slightly and she licks his lip asking for admittance.  Instead of opening his mouth to her, his tongue darts out and touches her in the same gentle manner. 

“Felicity, I love you.  I want to make love to you but only if you want me to,” Seeing the flush down her body, he already knows the answer but he wants his Felicity to love, not that person who wanted to strip and do it.  This needs to be done correctly so he can have a future with her.  Quick sex for her to forget or for her to appease him is not what he wants or needs. 

 

“I love you.   You are the one I love.  You are the one I want.  Please, please,” Seeing the lust in her eyes, Oliver kisses her passionately as his hands brush against her nipples.  His lips replace his hands and Felicity opens her legs in invitation.  Oliver slips in but sets a gentle slow pace making sure he hits her g spot on every thrust.  Wrapping her legs tight around his waist, she pulls his mouth to hers.  He can feel how close she is so he reaches down to her clit.  Felicity comes screaming his name.  It just takes looking at her and feeling her clench around him for his to follow.

 

After returning from the bathroom with a washcloth, he gently cleans her off and wraps his arm around her. 

 

“I love you so much, Felicity.  All I want is to be with you,” lips in a smile, eyes shining with love, fingers running through her hair his words are soothing to her soul.

 

 

Hearing the soft snores, Oliver smiles but is having trouble sleeping.  Afraid that if he closes his eyes, he will wake up and find out this is just another dream.  Felicity did not call him to come over.  They did not make love.  She did not tell him she loved him.  It was just a dream.  He has had this dream so many times wishing it was real only to wake up without Felicity.  Felicity was missing; Felicity told the doctor he was not the one she loved; the doctor telling him he should leave her alone; Felicity screaming Carrie Cutter's name.  Wait, Felicity is screaming Carrie Cutter’s name but not in ecstasy but in terror,

 

“Felicity, wake up honey.  You are safe.  I am here with you,” repeating the same words until she opened her eyes and calmed down.

 

“Oliver, you are here.  It was not a dream.  You are with me,” Oliver held her tighter and kissed her forehead.

 

“I am with you and I will be with you as long as you want me.  I love you,” Her breathing slowed down and her face lost that horrified expression. 

 

“Oliver, are you sure?  It is going to take me a long time and a lot of therapy to even come close to the person I was before.  Nightmares, sessions with the doctor, crying, screaming, acting strangely.  These are all the things that you will be saying yes to, “Oliver knew she was scared and sure he would leave when things became tough but that was never going to happen.

 

“Yes, I am sure.  Nightmares don’t scare me.  I have them, too.  My worst fear was already realized- I lost you.  I can live with anything if you are laying right next to me.  Don’t leave me again, Felicity.  I could not take it,” a shudder went through his body as he talked about losing her.

 

“I love you.  I won’t leave you again if I have any say in it,” Felicity says seriously.

 

His kiss is her answer as they use their bodies instead of words.

 

 

 

 

 


	19. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity faces her horror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I owe you all a big apology. I was sure I had already finished this but then I realized the ending I promised was never delivered. Here it is. Thank you so much for sticking with me through this journey.

Tonight, they are celebrating.  Felicity is finally going back to work full time at Merlyn Global.  It has been a long two years since Felicity was taken by Carrie Cutter, abused and then tried to overcome the experience.  Two years of therapy, of nightmares, of being afraid to go out for too long, two years where Oliver stood by her no matter how bad it got.  Oliver played CEO for not just QC but Merlyn Global for almost two years.  Thea stepped up and took over some of the duties at QC to help out and Tommy helped out as much as he could at MG. 

 

Nights were the worst.  Felicity alternated between waking up screaming for Carrie, because of the Stockholm syndrome, and screaming for her to let her go.  Oliver was always there for her no matter how she woke up.  Some nights Felicity would get up out of bed pacing around the room for an hour until she finally wore herself out and came back to bed, some nights she cried, others she would tell Oliver he needed to find someone who was not messed up like her but no matter what happened Oliver held her and told her he loved her.  Felicity loved him but she wanted better for him than a broken former model.

 

Her doctor wanted her to ease into normal activities so she started to come to work for a ½ day a week, then a day until she finally reached the milestone where she would take over the CEO duties and let Oliver take care of his own company.  Her father would never be able to go back to work but he was doing a trial that seemed to be helping.

 

Tommy found a girl while he was helping at MG.  Her name is Anna and they have been dating for six months now.  This is the longest Tommy has dated one girl.  When Felicity noticed her brother was not dating anyone else, she talked to him.

 

“Tommy, Anna seems so sweet.  I couldn’t help noticing that you are only dating her.  Maybe you are growing up?” Felicity teases him during one of her better days.

 

“Yeah, I figured if Queen could settle down, I sure can.” Tommy gets a secret smile on his face thinking of the woman who believes in him.  Anna encourages him instead of tearing him down.  He dated before but the others all wanted to change him into what they wanted.  Anna just wants him to be the best Tommy Merlyn.

 

“I am so happy for you, big brother.  Anna loves you just as you are and I know you need that.  Maybe there will be a wedding coming up in the Merlyn family soon?”  Seeing the twinkle in her brother’s eye gives her a feeling of hope. 

 

“Yes, I am sure Ollie will man up soon,” Tommy teases her.

That was several weeks ago and Anna is a constant visitor to the Merlyn household.  Felicity has found her to be honest, sweet, loving and so good for Tommy.

 

 

Oliver was excited for tonight.  He put his hand inside his jacket to feel the small box inside.  He wants to make sure he does not forget it.  Of course, Thea has teased him stating he has checked for the ring “at least 50 times, Ollie” but he just wants things to be perfect.  Even though he has known for some time that he planned to make Felicity his wife, she was still struggling.  With all she was dealing with, he did not want to throw another obstacle on her.  If he is being honest with himself, he was also afraid she would say no.  Those nights she would wake up sweating and crying from another nightmare telling him he would be better off without her were the worst nights of his life.  Terrified she would send him away, he would hold her telling her over and over how much he loves her.  Between therapy and all the love, Felicity is starting to be like her old self again.  Seeing more smiles and fewer frowns give Oliver a sense of love and peace.  Finally, she is ready to go back to work full time.  Her nightmares are starting to taper off and she is more willing to let herself believe in the future.  Tonight he is going to see if she is ready to take him into her future.

 

 

When he sees Felicity walk down the stairs, a gasp leaves his mouth.  Felicity is beautiful, she always has been, but tonight she looks ravishing.  Dressed in a light blue dress that comes just above her knees, light blue heels and with her hair curled and down, she is a vision. 

 

“You look beautiful.  Are you ready to go?” Oliver kisses her lightly on the lips as she nods.  

 

The ride to the restaurant they talked about MG and the board.  Felicity smiles so brightly when she talks about getting back into the CEO chair.  Naturally, R&D is her passion so she is anxious to see how that department is doing with the new projects.  They reach the restaurant and they are shown to their table.  Oliver made a reservation asking for the small table in the corner.  He orders a bottle of red wine as they look at the menu.  After ordering and receiving their wine, Felicity surprises him.

 

“Oliver, I love you.  You are stood beside me during one of the worst times in my life.  You held me when I cried.  Working as CEO of two companies during my inability to return to work, you still were there to encourage me.  You refused to leave me when I told you how damaged I am.  You are an amazing man.  I don’t know how I was lucky enough to get you but I am so thankful.  I am ready to move forward with my life and leave the past behind.”  Felicity takes his hand as tears form in her eyes.

 

“Felicity, I love you.  He touches the ring box and pulls it out of his pocket.  Under the table, he takes the three-carat ring with diamonds and emeralds out getting ready to ask when he hears her speak again.

 

“Oliver Queen, will you marry me?” Oliver looks up in surprise.  Wait, what?  Did she just, yes she did.  Laughing, he takes her hand and places the ring in her palm.  Looking down, Felicity sees the ring.

 

“You upstaged me again, sweetheart.  I was going to get down on my knees and ask you but you beat me to the punch.”  Taking the ring, he places it on her finger and kisses her hand.  Moving her chair close to him, she kisses him.  “Yes, I will marry you, Ms. Smoak.”

 

The road to forever was filled with lots of potholes and barricades but Oliver and Felicity had enough love, trust, and faith to keep on their path.  There is nothing they cannot do together.


	20. What happened to Carrie?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has and continues to read and comment on this. I have had several readers who said it felt rushed and Asia mentioned she didn't see what happened to Carrie. I realized that I was so focused on how Felicity handled what happened I didn't end Carrie's part so here it is. Thank you so much to hope-for-Olicity for reading this over for me. She is wonderful.

 

 

Carrie Cutter is positive that her lawyer will make sure she is acquitted.  A little extra incentive was given to assure this.  When Felicity was finally called to the stand Carrie stares at her hoping to break her.  Much to her surprise, this is a different Felicity in front of her.  Carrie follows Felicity’s eyes looking at the annoyance, Oliver Queen.  

 

“Ms. Smoak, can you tell us in your own words what happened to you on March 22, 2014?”  The DA asks gently.

 

“Yes, I received a message from the person who was stalking me,” Felicity hesitates as she looks at Oliver again.

 

“Let the record show, the stalker is the one referenced from Detective Lance, Tommy Merlyn, and Oliver Queen.” The DA interjects.  

 

“I made a mistake going to meet the person who was hurting my family,” Tears fall from Felicity’s eyes as she recants what happened to her.

 

After going through her testimony, the DA asked the question Carrie expected. “And is that person in the courtroom?”

 

For the first time since her testimony started, Felicity looked Carrie in the eyes as she points her fingers and in a clear voice stating, “Right there. Carrie Cutter.” Carrie gives her the look she used when she brainwashed her but it has no effect.  Felicity doesn’t turn away for a few seconds and then turns her eyes back to Queen.  

 

Carrie took the stand, plus her attorney called other witnesses but at the end of the day, the jury comes back with a guilty verdict.  Carrie was positive her wide-eyed innocent act, plus the looks she gives juror number 5, would be enough for a reasonable doubt.  Her dumb, useless attorney found a sub on the jury.  Carrie believed the sub would buckle under the domme in Carrie but that turned out to be a mistake.  

 

Carrie Cutter was sentenced to 30 years in prison for the abduction, sexual assault, and a dozen other charges.  As she was being taken out of the courtroom, she turned toward Felicity.  With a smirk and a wink, she whispered the words, “you belong to me, Felicity.  You belong to me.” 

  
  


Carrie had no intention of living in this filthy cell for the next 30 years.  It doesn’t take her long to find a submissive guard.  Rita is begging for Carrie to bring her to completion but Carrie has a plan in mind.  

 

“Baby, I can’t stay in this terrible place.  If you helped me get out of here, we could be together all the time.  Not just a quick fuck and go but we could snuggle together in a real bed.  Don’t you want that, babe?” Her mouth still on Rita’s rock hard nub, she gives it a bite as Rita moans.

 

“Yes, I want to be with you all the time.  I will do it.” Carrie smiles to herself as she shoves her fingers in as her mouth descends.  Her mind is working on the plan but she hears Rita yelling into her hands indicating she is ready to hear the duty of her dom.  Carrie kisses the guard before telling her what she needs to do.

  
  


Felicity answers the door to the penthouse Oliver bought for them.  The two of them still visit both the Merlyn and Queen mansions often but they needed their own space.  Felicity is still in therapy attempting to exorcise the demons of Carrie Cutter.  With the trial finally over, Felicity feels she can finally move on to a life with Oliver.  

 

“Did you forget your keys again?” Opening the door expecting it to be Oliver, Felicity is shocked to see Captain Lance.  Quentin is a friend but he is dressed in his police attire and the expression on his face is somber.  

 

“Hi, Felicity.  Can I come in?” With a hand gesture, Felicity indicates Quentin should enter.  Feeling a sense of dread, she sits down and Quentin sits next to her taking her hand. “I hate to bring you this news but Carrie Cutter escaped early this morning.  

 

A cry of panic escapes her mouth as she cries out one word, “Oliver.”  Trying to use the coping skills her therapist has taught her, Felicity feels the fingers of fear crawling up her spine.  She doesn’t know how much time has elapsed before she feels familiar arms around her. 

 

“Breathe, Felicity.  I’m here and I will take care of you.” Feeling his lips caress her forehead, Felicity feels the dread ease up slightly.

 

“Oliver, Carrie is out.  The first thing she will do is come after me.” Felicity sobbed against his chest as his arms folded around her.  

 

“Do you want to go back to the mansion until she is caught?  Or hire more security? Leave town?  What will make you feel safer?” Oliver runs his hands down her back as he asks.

 

“I don’t know.  Where do you think is safest?” Felicity is shaking.  

 

“Oliver, not to interfere but I think one of the mansions will be safer.  Cutter is obsessed with Felicity.” Quentin suggests and Oliver agrees.  

“Honey, go pack up a bag.  We will go to your family’s until she is caught.” Felicity packs a bag and Quentin follows them to the Merlyn mansion.  

 

For three days, Felicity and Oliver work out of the mansion.  On the third night, Carrie is arrested trying to break into Merlyn mansion.  

  
  


Carrie Cutter, due to her prison break, is moved upstate to a higher maximum security prison.  InAt the prison, Carrie doesn’t change her ways.   Finding another inmate who is obviously weak, Carrie demands she go down on her in the shower.  With her eyes on the head of the woman kneeling in front of her, Carrie doesn’t notice the hand with the shaft until it is too late.  The woman Carrie bullied was someone else’s girlfriend.  Carrie Cutter died in the shower from a stab wound.  Her murderer is a gang leader in the prison who has several inmates provide an alibi.

  
  


One year later, Felicity Smoak proposes to Oliver Queen who promptly puts an engagement ring on her fingers.  Oliver had the ring out to propose to her.  Felicity decides that she will not allow Carrie Cutter and what happened rob her of her happily ever after.


End file.
